The Babe In Red
by misssixty1
Summary: Donny Donowitz and the Basterds meet an undercover prostitute, 17-year-old Annabelle Steinscheinder. Annabelle begins helping them on their mission to rid and scalp German Nazi's and ends up on a mission of her own to get Donny. *Chapters 1-8 now rewritten as of 10.8.13*
1. Kentucky Bourbon

**A/N: I DO NOT own **_**Inglourious Basterds**_**.**

**Kentucky Bourbon**

"Ladies, we have got a big job tonight!"

I look up from my spot on the sitting room couch as a large woman with dark hair and thick eyebrows walked in, green eyes glaring with harsh intensity. Sitting elbow-to-elbow with two other girls, I lean over to my best friend Axelle before whispering in her ear.

"I don't understand how she is the Madame of the biggest brothel in Paris and she looks like a bear."

Axelle replies with a loud chuckle, her blonde hair tickling my nose and causing me to laugh as well. As we both grin, Bathilda, our Madame turned to us, furrowing her thick eyebrows and turning her thin lips into a frown.

"Is there something you wish to share with the rest of us Annabelle?" she asks in English, spitting each word out harshly through her thick German accent.

Towering over us with her hands on her hips, I attempt to compose my face, childish giggles threatening to break free from my lips as Axelle and I sit beside each other like two mischievous girls who have just been caught smoking in the back of the class.

"No Madame." I bow my head, biting my lip as Bathilda presses her head down, a second chin forming under her sweaty pink skin.

"If there will be no more interruption then, we have an outfit of American soldiers in the area and they are looking for company." She says, switching back to German and causing several girls to murmur in excitement. We do not see American men here often, and for me, the thought of being around my own kin rings in the unfamiliar.

"Americans." A Russian named Ernsta spits. "They're rough and act like pigs! No manner whatsoever and they do not even make love as well as European men."

"Oh but they are certainly bigger!" came a voice, leading us all into a chorus of laughter. Feeling my shoulders shake, I look back over at Bathilda whose patience is quickly waning after being interrupted twice, and once Bathilda loses her patience, it is not a pretty sight. You must imagine a woman around six feet tall and nearly 200 pounds wide, spittle flying from her mouth with each scream and eyes face contorted with rage as she swings at anything in her way with meaty arms. My first day I learned that despite her size she had surprising strength and speed, as I carried a black and blue bruise for several days.

"They are arriving in two hours. Make yourselves look your best, these are not German soldiers who will take anything they can get. American men are more expecting of their women. They want fantasy and exotic. They want to think that what we have here, they cannot get at home. We must make them want to stay here in the Motherland, and let them fall in love tonight."

Silently, we all remain seated, thinking of becoming the girl that a client falls in love with. In this profession, it can be a disaster, leading to jealousy, danger, and ultimately heartbreak, but it also opens up the opportunity for bringing in more money.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go!" Bathilda screams, jerking us all from thought as we all jump up at once, scrambling for the staircase in a stampede of legs and skimpy clothes, dressed against the heat.

After making my way off the staircase I wait for Axelle, grabbing her pale hand and together we make our way down the hall where we reside together.

The moment I open the door, Axelle shoots in, pulling off her clothes and tossing them onto the floor haphazardly. Stepping over her discarded garments, I make for my closet, opening the shabby wooden door and sorting through things to find something to wear that night.

Setting my eyes on a bold red dress I have never worn before, I rip it from the hanger, holding it up against my body and turning to face Axelle as she struggles on the floor to pull up one of her stockings.

"What do you think?" I ask, smoothing it out over my stomach and she glances up, giving me a flash of straight white teeth.

"Perfect." She purrs, standing up and shedding her underwear.

Turning around to look at myself in the cracked vanity mirror, I lean forward, running my fingers over my face as I map out where and what kind of makeup I will use, feeling the compulsion to put myself together for the first time in ages.

It was silly, the way butterflies fluttered about my stomach, nerves clawing at my chest like icy tendrils, all brought about by the thought of being with my own kind for the first time in what seemed eons, being around Americans like myself after months surrounded by thick accents and strange customs. The thought of sitting close to someone I may have seen on the street before brought me to such intense anticipation it felt as though I was standing on the edge of a cliff.

It had been two years since I had moved to Germany, and only four months since my arrival in Paris, France, after fleeing the country with nothing and no one holding me back.

I was born and raised in Brooklyn, New York, daughter of an African-American housewife from Montgomery, and a Jewish Wall Street financier who was home less often than he was there. My parents met in Nashville, where my mother was attempting to break racial and sexist barriers as a country music star, and my father was on business, attempting to persuade more working-class Americans to invest in stocks, something that would certainly backfire with the approach of Black Friday.

They fell in love in the course of a week, my mother eloping to Brooklyn with my father where they were less likely to be chastised for their interracial relationship, something that ironically would have been less of a deal in the south, where more and more white men were marrying black women, more for sexual need than love, but nevertheless it was not completely uncommon.

My parents settled in a two-story home with an attic and basement, both of which I was quick to explore as a child, creating far-off and dark adventures in my mind while my mother pressed clothes to bring in more money, and my father was off, trying in vain to repair the damage that had been done when the stock market crashed.

While my parents provided for me, food and clothing could never quite make up for the absence of emotional support, which was severely lacking from a mother who had not even breastfed me, and a father that was barely there. So, in order to feel the void of the tenderness and love I so desperately craved from my parents, I turned to the male sex, giving myself wholly and completely for a chance to fill that void for just one night, if only one. My promiscuity made me the target of loathing and dislike from the other neighborhood girls and mothers, but what did I care? Lying on my back, I got what I needed as a guy moved in and out of me. I felt whole for one moment, and that was all I could really ask for. All I really cared about.

At fifteen, I made my way through the streets late one night, stumbling home from a party where I had foolishly let several guys have their way with me, not taking into account the physical ramifications that would come with it. Staggering down the street barely able to walk I clung to brick walls, paying no mind to the harsh world around me, foolishly ignoring my surroundings so that I was taken by surprise when three men cornered me, at least twice as old and twice the size.

That night, I got more than I bargained for, screaming out in pain as my legs were pried open and blood trailed down my thighs. They took turns, roughly and carelessly, and I was not sure which was more disgraceful, the fact that they spit on me, throwing vulgarities and racial slurs, or the fact that I couldn't stop myself from coming afterward.

I was able to handle the word "nigger", "porch monkey", and "coon", they were words I had heard since birth from the older and less willing to accept the changing times, however words like "kike" rang foreign to me, and for the first time, I realized that people really didn't see me as human. Those who initially saw me as nothing but a watermelon-eating lazy slappy changed their tune once they got to know me, but for some reason my Jewish heritage brought forth anger in some as the times changed suddenly I became a symbol for evil.

Shortly after my rape, my mother returned to Alabama to visit her family, and that was the last time I saw her. The details were sketchy, but they were both killed, a message from the KKK gone awry. That night, they spent the evening at my aunt's home, when the house suddenly caught on fire. It turned out that the Good Old Boys were attempting to target a known black troublemaker, only to have gotten the wrong house and accidentally set the entire place aflame. My mother and aunt died on the floor, succumbing to smoke inhalation within minutes, and the next day their bodies were pulled from the rubble, charred remains that could barely be identified.

My father took it hard, so hard that I barely saw him at all anymore. Where he spent his time, I did not know, but his apparent lack of care for me coupled with the radio reports speaking of a man who sold over an entire country with only his words, told me that no longer could I sit at home. People were dying, men, women, and children, for the simple crime of being Hebrew, a crime that I committed. So in all my foolish teenage ideals and impulses, I scraped what money I had together and flew to Berlin, with the half-baked idea that perhaps I would be able to do something for my people.

I did the only thing I could: slept with men. I became a prostitute, and was taken in without question. I was surprising, the number of German men who were excited to sleep with an American woman while half the world saw the country as no more than a greedy powerhouse, too selfish to do anything for anyone but themselves.

With the news that Hitler was moving into France, I traveled as well, working my way into a brothel and learning the secrets of the Nazi party in exchange for my body, listening to whispered secrets at night in my bed while I lay beside a man I had just slept with and waiting, waiting for the day to come when perhaps I would come across someone willing to stand up. Someone willing to rescue our people from the tyranny and death that was plaguing all of Europe.

"You are quiet. Are you alright?" Axelle asked, and I stepped aside as she examined herself in the mirror, grabbing a container of powder and spreading it across her clavicle.

"I was just thinking." I replied, watching her. She was truly beautiful, with long blonde hair that tumbled down her back in waves and a thin body, with round breasts that sat perky atop her chest and a firm backside. A small mole rested right above one of her arched eyebrows. She was truly a man's dream, the most successful girl in the brothel.

"You want to work together tonight?' she asks, turning toward me and pouting her pink lips. I pause for a moment, thinking it over. I'm the only girl Axelle has worked on a job with before, and in all honesty, kissing and touching another girl was worth it when you ended up with double the amount a man originally intended to pay you.

"We'll see." I reply, taking off my undergarments and tossing them on the bed before sliding on the dress.

"No underwear?" Axelle purses her lips, and I shrug, looking at myself in the mirror, liking the way the dress clings to my large breasts and curved hips without anything underneath them.

"Not tonight. Tonight I am going to give an American man the night of his life." I reply, silently thinking that tonight, I will hopefully find the man who will bring the loss of so many lives to justice.

* * *

"How do I look gents?" Aldo asked, straightening his bowtie before running a hand through his hair which is slicked back.

"Bogart all that way." I reply with a grin, slapping him on the shoulder affectionately, marveling at the fact that Aldo, and only Aldo, would get all dressed up like this just to go to a brothel, where the sex was guaranteed.

"How do I look?" I reply, raising my eyebrows and lifting my arms despite the snug fit of my jacket.

"Not as good as me, but still pretty damn good." He responds, leaning in to straighten my tie before turning to face the rest of the group, all dressed-up and horny, anxious as we wait for the girls to come down the stairs.

"We've got a mission tonight gents. Now we are in the best brothel in Paris, so you're all going to take a pick from the nice set of girls we've got offered to us, and the we're going to get laid. Any questions?" he puts his hands on his hips, nodding toward Hugo as he raises his hand.

"Yes. Will there be any German girls?" Hugo asks, leading us all into a chorus of laughter.

"Well for all you've done for us Hugo you don't think I'd deny you some home meat!"

The sound of footsteps pulls our attention and we all turn, facing the direction of the staircase as girls pour into the waiting room, each one more beautiful than the last, all lead by a hulking woman with a strong resemblance to a grizzly bear.

"I must admit, I did not expect the American men to be quite so handsome." The woman crowed in a thick German accent, and several of the guys looked over at Hugo, jesting silently before returning our attention to the wonderful girls in front of us, the first time we have been in this position with women since leaving the States.

"I didn't think you'd have such beautiful girls." Aldo replies, grinning at the massive woman and I turn my head towards the staircase as two more girls run down, one with a red dress that clings to every single curve of her magnificent body, and the other a stunning blonde babe who grasps her hand tightly.

The two jump into the end of the line, turning to each other and giggling like schoolgirls before glancing over at as. As I watch them, the one in red tucks a strand of her short hair behind her ear and pulling the neckline of her dress down slightly so that it gives a hint of the two mounds buried beneath.

"You flatter too much. Now, I'd like to introduce you to my girls, starting with Sabine here. Sabine is our veteran, she is of 36 years, and the best dominatrix in all of France. Next is Elise…"

As she began to work her way down the line of girls, I found myself unable to look away from the girl in red and her blonde friend, both of who stood together closely, whispering to one another.

Standing rooted in my spot, I waited until she got to the end of the line, gesturing to the babe in red.

"This, is Annabelle. Annabelle is our second youngest at 17, although she makes love well beyond her years and is a favorite among clients. She can make your dreams come true gentleman, whatever you are looking for, Annabelle is very…versatile you would say? And last, we have Axelle, our most popular woman here. She and Annabelle are best friends, very close best friends you would say. A night with the two of them together…"

They both leaned in and wrapped their arms around one another, and I felt blood rush to my groin as Annabelle planted the softest of kisses on Axelle's lips.

Aldo went first, grabbing a harsh-looking woman by the hand and whispering something in her ear. She laughed, putting a hand on his chest and the two left, making their way up the steps. With his disappearance, the rest of the guys moved forward, picking girls and I felt my stomach drop slightly in disappointment as Utivich nervously approached Axelle.

Pushing through the crowd of guys, I made my way to Annabelle before anyone else could, leaning in as she turned around and giving her a small smile. It had been a long time since I had paid for sex, and in all honesty, I wasn't a fan. But could I really pass up the opportunity right now?

"Hi, I'm Donny." I grinned, and she smiled back, revealing straight white teeth and red lips. I was slightly surprised to discover that she was actually pretty. Next to me, Utivich was stumbling over his words as he talked to Axelle and Annabelle stepped towards me, her hand brushing my wrist.

"Would you like to go upstairs with me?" she asked, a French accent dangling from her throat. Glancing down, I eyed her cleavage, warmth boiling within me as I thought about pulling her dress over her head and running my tongue over her nipples.

"Y-yeah." I replied, stuttering over my own words now in excitement. Annabelle smiled sweetly, green eyes sparkling before grabbing my hand. As I stared at her, I wondered if she could really be 17. There was no way, looking at her body or the way she carried herself. Perhaps it was a front for sick pervs who liked younger girls, she couldn't be 17.

As we made our way up the staircase, Annabelle pressed herself against the wall, throwing an arm in front of me as a man made his way down the stairs.

As he did so, he glanced at the two of us, eyes narrowed and an S.S. tattoo peeking from beneath the collar of his uniform.

Feeling my muscles tense and adrenaline begin to course though my body, I stared, ready at any moment to strike if need be. It seemed as though Annabelle felt the danger as well, and he stared at us, before finally ascending the steps.

The minute he turned out of sight, Annabelle audibly released a breath of air and we continued up the stairs. With each step, my eyes flew to her backside, round and firm beneath her dress. Forgetting about the Kraut, I found myself thinking about running my hands across her skin, squeezing tightly and feeling how tight she was, not to mention wet.

As my erection began to grow, I reached down, trying to adjust myself without drawing attention as we stepped onto the second floor. Annabelle made a right, and we walked down a hall and stopped in front of a door. Turning her hand on the knob she opened it, and I followed her inside before looking around quickly at a room that belonged to two girls. It was nothing special really, and as she closed the door behind us, I became aware of the throbbing in my penis.

"So, is there anything you want in particular?" she asks sitting down on the bed and crossing her legs.

"Um…like what?" I raise my eyebrows, the endless possibilities running through my mind.

"I can do dominant or submission, anal, I can pull another girl in here, role-playing, I can masturbate for you, those are just for starters. Any special interests?"

I shake my head. Whatever happened to just plain sex?

"Okay then, how about you just let me take the reins, and relax." She purses her lips, standing up and walking over to me.

Putting her dainty hands on my chest, she steps close to me, standing on her toes before pressing her lips to my own softly, her large breasts pressed against my chest and causing me to twitch involuntarily as my pants grew tighter.

Leaning forward, she kissed me once more, and this time I could think of nothing but the dull ache in my loins as I pushed my tongue into her mouth without reserve, wrapping my arms around her body and squeezing her bottom tightly, which felt amazing in my hands.

She gasped into my mouth at my sudden aggression, and I used to opportunity to grasp one of her large breasts, feeling her nipple harden beneath the thin dress.

Backing up, she grabbed the bottom of her dress before pulling it over her head, revealing nothing but beautiful light brown skin underneath, her body free of any sort of underclothing at all. I stared, unable to do anything else at her large breasts and the V between her legs, made free of hair.

"Your turn." She grinned, stepping forward and grasping my zipper, unzipping my pants quickly and going for my belt. Her fingers flew with intensity as she gripped both my pants and boxers before yanking them down, revealing my completely erect and throbbing manhood.

"Jesus." She muttered, eyes widening when she looked down. Licking her lips I forced myself to hold back a grin as I observed her hungry gaze, eyes dominated my pupil at the eight-inches I was blessed with.

Reaching down, I stroked myself gently as she led me to the bed, allowing myself to reach out and run my fingers across her soft skin as we sat down on the bed.

Pushing me on my back, she climbed on top of me, reaching a hand down and grabbing me in one of her soft palms. I moaned loudly, inhaling under her touch as she wrapped her hand around me and squeezed, leaning over and brushing her lips against my ear.

"Right now I can give you the time of your life, or make it so you will never have kids. Who are you working for?" she hissed, and I found myself forgetting about pounding into her, overcome with the danger of being attacked as the French accent slid straight from her words.

With all my strength I rolled over, pinning her down and watching her eyes close as my penis rubbed against her inner thigh.

Putting a hand around her neck, I squeezed tightly, pressing my knees against her thighs so that she could not move.

"I've got at least 50 pounds of muscle on your easy, I could crush your neck in a second. Who do _you _work for?" I growled, pressing my grip against her neck and listening to her whimper.

"I'm American, I've been lying low and I've got information about the Germans." She hissed under my grip, eyes staring into mine.

"What kind of information?" I furrowed my eyebrows in curiosity.

"Locations, names, plans, anything they've given me."

"How'd you get that? You expect me to believe you're a double-agent or something?"

"You'd be surprised how much men are willing to give up after a good fuck." She hissed, tilting her hips upward so that her center rubbed against my erection.

Pressing her thigh down with my knee, I held her neck tightly, making it very clear how easily I could kill her.

"How do I know you're not lying?" I asked.

"I'm Jewish…came here two years ago. Please, I want to _help_!" she began to wheeze, and studying her eyes carefully, I released my hand, getting off of her as she gasped for air, coughing loudly and rolling over on her side. Getting out of the bed I made a move for my clothes, picking them up off the floor while she caught her breath.

"Wait a second. Are you walking out on me?" she croaked, and I turned around, pulling my pants up over my hard dick while considering still taking her. Making up my mind, I pulled a couple bills from my pocket and tossed them at her, zipping up my pants and tucking my shirt in.

Annabelle muttered something, standing up and walking over where her dress was also discarded on the floor. Bending over deliberately, she picked it up and slid it on.

"I already paid you isn't that enough?" I ask, and she glances up at me.

"Who ever said money was the only way to pay a prostitute?" she arches an eyebrow, before strolling across the room to a closet and opening the door.

Digging through the closet, I watch as she pulls out a pair of panties and a brassier, sliding them on under her dress and turning back to me, the smile I had seen earlier gone and replaced with a look of bitterness.

"So are you really 17?" I ask, observing the way she carries herself carefully. At this, a smirk crosses her lips and she turns to me.

"I am. Why?" she replies, and I try and contain a shudder at the fact that I almost just had sex with an underage girl.

"You just don't seem it. You're so young." I breathe in truth, disgust welling up inside of me.

"Am I? At 17 I've seen more things than most people have in their entire life. I grew up a long time ago, and I'm far from a child." She shoots, as though I have insulted her and crossing her arms over her chest.

Pacing the room, I silently pondered as she sits on the bed, wondering where to go from here. The evident fact is that I need to speak with Aldo, although given the fact that this is not an emergency and that we are not really compromised, I know he will not be happy to see me at the moment. My other alternative though is to stay in this room with Annabelle, and for some reason, every part of me screams no. The girl is living and breathing jailbait, jailbait who happens to be full of information that Aldo should hear first.

"Am I missing something or are you going to pace a hole in my floor?" she calls from the bed, and for the first time I notice a hint of a New York accent.

"Where are you from?" I nod, and she shifts, sitting against the headboard with her legs crossed.

"Brooklyn." She responds, and I raise my eyebrows in surprise before sighing. Looks like I'm not getting laid tonight.

"Well, I need to take you to see Aldo so he can figure out what to do with you. Where is he?" I ask.

"Well, if I can recall correctly he went with Francesca. They'll be down the hall. I suppose I have no choice but to take you there." She stares at me, climbing off the bed and grabbing a pair of shoes.

Making her way to the door I follow, listening to the sounds of pleasure as they spill out of rooms and into the hall, including what can only be a person neighing.

"Some interesting fetishes come in as you can see. I had a guy once who liked to dress up as a baby. I do pretty much anything but that was just too weird for me." Annabelle turns and glances at me over her shoulder, and for a moment I'm astounded. This girl is 17 and talks about sex as though it's absolutely nothing. For a moment, I wonder just how many guys she's been with and push the thought out of my head, knowing I don't want to find out.

Making our way down the hall we stop in front of a room with a wilted flower on the door. Annabelle opens it, leading me inside where I can hear Aldo grunting as a woman rides him vigorously, the entire bedframe shaking.

Standing in the doorway apprehensively, I watch as Annabelle steps inside further as though nothing is happening, and clears her throat loudly, drawing the attention of them both somehow over Aldo's moans.

He looked up, grabbing the woman by her waist and preparing to throw her off but she slaps his hand away instead, quickening her pace and glowering at Annabelle through narrowed eyes.

"I know you and your friend like to share but that is not the way I do things." She hisses, and I watch as Annabelle stiffens up, holding her head high.

"I didn't come to poach Francesca, we need to speak with him."

"Who's we?" Aldo grunts between breathes.

"Me and Annabelle." I finally say, stepping into the room and averting my eyes although it's damn near impossible to look anywhere else.

"Who the hell is Annabelle?" Aldo panted.

"Girl in the red dress." I reply, and for a moment no one responds as the room is filled with nothing but the sound of the bed creaking and Aldo's moans. Sliding his hands around the woman's waist, he slaps one of her buttocks and she tilts her head back, moaning loudly.

Suddenly, the sound of a gunshot tears us all away from the sounds of passion, and Annabelle rushes past me in a red blur, throwing the door open and stepping out into the hall. I follow suit, dashing out behind her and into the all, looking around wildly.

"What the hell was that?" I ask, and she narrows her eyes, glancing towards the staircase.

"It might be nothing. Sometimes soldiers bring in their guns and squeeze off a few when they climax." She speaks and I flinch as the word falls from her youthful lips. Noticing my discomfort, she turns towards me, eyes alight with fire hisses.

"Don't look at me like a child."

Just before I open my mouth to respond, the sound of heavy footsteps draws my attention to the staircase, as three German soldiers make their way up the stairs and onto the second floor, stopping when their eyes fall on us.

Drawing their guns, one begins to scream in harsh German and I notice the way Annabelle's face contorts with rage at his words.

"What did he just say?" I ask.

She ignores me, and there's barely enough time to react as she lunges forward, racing for the soldiers as gunshots pierce the walls and ricochet off the ground.


	2. Jack Daniels

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of **_**Inglourious Basterds**_**.**

**Jack Daniels**

"GET DOWN!"

I barely have enough time to register the voice before I am seized roughly, thrown onto the ground unceremoniously as gunshots echo deafeningly across the narrow walls, assaulting my ears without mercy.

Lying on the carpeted floor, I look up to find Donny pulling a pistol and bulling back the hammer, shooting an approaching soldier with dead-on precision and surprising sped for his large frame. Taking one down, he delivers a bullet straight into the eye socket of a stunned soldier whose head flies back just as a jet of blood and brain matter spurt from the back of his head. As I watched, the other glanced at him before diving quickly, tackling him onto the ground. As Donny's large body collides with the floor, a painting is knocked right off of one of the walls and I feel the floor shudder slightly.

Glancing up, I find myself looking into the green eyes of yet another Nazi, who leers menacingly at me before sprinting down the hall, eyes filled with a psychotic rage that momentarily invokes fear in my heart.

Rolling onto my feet I take a step back just as he reaches me, grabbing a lock of my hair and yanking my head harshly, follicles plucked from my scalp and pain radiating from the pulled skin.

Involuntarily, I reach my hands up, trying to pull my hair from his hands, giving him access to my neck. With one quick movement, he wraps both hands around my neck, lifting me up and slamming me against a wall, hands pressed against my windpipe and stopping the flow of air into my lungs.

"You little slut, do you know what I'm going to do to you?" He hisses in German, hot breath against my face as I gasp for breath.

Within a moment, adrenaline begins to flood my veins, my vision suddenly keener and a newfound energy flowing within me as I use all my strength to tighten the muscles in my right leg, before sending my foot for my attacker's kneecap.

He buckles, releasing me so that my feet hit the floor and I rock forward momentarily, balancing myself and crouching down into a fighting stance.

Regaining his footing, he looks at me, eyes full of dark fury before lunging wildly and slamming me against the wall once more, bringing a fist across my face. The swing connects with my jaw, the pain ringing throughout my teeth and neck, each vibration sending my teeth a-chatter.

With his next punch I ducked just in time, listening to the impact of his fist on the weak wooden wall. A shower of splints rained down on my head, and seizing the opportunity I stood, pulling his arm and bringing it down onto my thigh, splitting the appendage in two.

I watch in horror and disgust, stomach churning wildly as his ulna pierces through the flesh of his arm, blood spattering the surrounding skin and tinting the white bone. Looking away from the sight, I find myself unable to think of anything but the sound of his screams which fill the hall like air in a balloon. Clutching his arm tightly, he staggers towards me, and thinking on my feet, I dodge at the last minute, causing him to lose his balance and sway dangerously before stumbling onto the ground.

Staring down at him, I make my way to his form, bending over as disgust blossoms in my stomach. As I gaze upon his face, I can feel nothing but intense hatred for who he is, what he has done, and where his allegiance lies. Maybe once upon a time in another world I would be more compassionate, perhaps I could have been caring, kind, and forgiving.

But in this time, those attributes become weaknesses. The moment you find yourself sparing someone, is the moment they use that against you. There is no more kindness, only the need for survival, and the willingness it took to take care of one's self.

So, with cold indifference, I make my way to his body, putting a foot to his neck and pressing down lightly so that he is forced to relent, laying still and clutching his broken arm tightly. Bending down, I pull his gun from its fine leather holster, embroidered with beautiful patterns and stitching. Holding the revolver in my hand, I balance it in my palm, marveling at the light weight before pulling back the hammer and pressing it to his forehead.

"Wait…wait…." He gasps, eyes filled with a panic that makes me laugh for a man who will not even die for the country that he kills for.

"Pathetic." I murmur under my breath, upper lip curling as my body flushes with heat. Pulling back the hammer, I take one moment to look into his eyes, wide and fearful, glassed over with tears of panic. In his eyes, I see the bodies and cries of the innocent, the tears of Jewish children, and a desperation for life that only infuriates me further.

I want him to look into my eyes, I want my face to be the last thing he sees, and without reservation, I pull the trigger twice, firing two shots that send a spurt of blood into the air, coming into contact with my skin just as his eyes go dead.

I rip the holster from his belt, admiring the handiwork before turning around to face Donny, who continues to struggle with the last remaining soldier. Grasping the gun tightly in my hand I walk over, aiming and firing a single shot.

The soldier's body buckles beneath him, and I watch as Donny's eyes widen in mixed surprise and confusion just as blood spatters his face.

"God damnit!" he jumps back, wiping his face with the back of his hand and spreading the red sticky fluid across his flesh.

"Sorry." I apologize, glancing down at the body and kicking it with my toe gently, making sure he is dead and going over to Donny. Bending down, I offer a hand to help him up which he glances at wearily, like a dog meeting a stranger before grasping my fingers tightly and pushing himself up onto his feet. We both know that chances of my physically lifting his massive frame are close to none, however Donny seems to note the kind gesture and softens slightly, seemingly trusting me the slightest bit.

"What the hell is going on out here?"

We both turn around just in time to find Aldo, throwing open the door to Francesca's room with his shirt untucked, hair messy and clothes wrinkled.

"Got a few visitors." Donny said, motioning to the dead body beside his feet. Glancing over, I admire my handiwork for just a moment then return my attention to the hall as several other doors open and men emerge, many tucking in their shirts, zipping their pants, and muttering beneath their breath. Some glance upon the scene with surprise, others irritation.

"And you've got quite a shiner there." He points to me, and I bring a hand to my jaw, grazing the skin where I was punched earlier. Beneath my fingertips, the flesh screams out sensitively in pain and I suddenly realize that it hurts each time I move my mouth.

"She took one to the jaw, managed to throw the guy off and give him one in the head. And this guy. He might've gotten the upper hand on me if it hadn't been for her I think." Donny spoke, and I spun around, gazing upon him with shock and awe at his unexpected revelation.

"Huh. Interesting." Aldo drawled, and I continued to stare at Donny, trying to see just what he was thinking and why he had defended me so eagerly, right after he threatened to break my neck just a bit earlier. For him to trust me would be…well, foolish. I knew my intentions, but he didn't. It astounded me that someone could trust so easily.

"Alright men, looks like we better move out of here." Aldo leaned forward on his toes, glancing at me for a moment with dark eyes before spinning on his heel and storming back to Francesca's room. As he does so, I notice the groans of disappointment as the remaining members of The Basterds file back into their rooms, collecting their things with downcast faces.

With that I turn to face Donny, wondering how this will impact life at the brothel. The fact is, I've just killed two Germans, and even more than that, I will have no one to validate my story. This will most likely bring down sanctions and retribution even to the completely innocent tonight. My actions, will affect us all, and I silently wish I could turn back time and stop myself from acting so brazenly. I should have let The Basterds handle the situation and stayed out of it, because now I was soon to find myself in quite a predicament.

"Well…I guess you'll be leaving now." I wring a small smile across my face, wondering what the hell I do now.

At my words, Donny turns sharply furrowing his thick browns.

"What do you meant? You're not coming with us?" he asks, causing me to raise my own.

"I…I can come with you?"

"Well you don't think we'd leave you there after that? Didn't you say you have information for Aldo? And besides, you saved my life. I'm more than certain there's a job for you if you're interested."

His words cause my heart to lurch in my chest violently at the thought of escaping this place and actually contributing to the war effort in some other way that didn't involve lying on my back. So long I had spread my legs, whispering into the ears of men and prying information from them, unsure of when or how I would ever actually use it. Could it be that things were finally falling into place? Beyond that, would this be my ticket home?

"I…" I open my mouth, unable to even begin to think of a complete sentence before gunshots tear apart the moment, ripping through the building and shaking me from my fervor and pulling me into reality once more, the reality of another round of attacks that could very well leave me dead if I did not get myself together.

Gripping the gun in my hand tightly, I run forward, following the deafening pops down the staircase and ignoring Donny's protests behind me. With each step, I can feel the blood rush through my body, heart thumping in my eyes with the excitement of impending battle.

I meet my enemy on the landing, several soldiers clamoring up the staircase with guns in hand. Pulling back the hammer quickly, I fire off a bullet straight for one's leg, sending him tumbling back onto his friends as they collapse down the steps comically.

In a blur, Donny rushes past me, all but jumping an entire flight of stairs before landing on the party as they try and compose themselves. With grunts in English and German, the two parties battle each other, Donny fighting like some great God as he takes them down with ease.

"Annabelle!" comes a voice, light and airy that rings in my ears, instantly pulling me away as I turn and find the brilliant blonde with a dazzling smile climbing down the steps towards me, wide eyes full of panic and full lips parted as she begins to say something.

It all happens so fast that I barely have time to register the sound of a gun firing, or the path of a bullet intended for me. In an instant, I find myself standing in shock as Axelle's neck snaps back with violent force and her knees buckle, a spatter of blood covering the wall behind where she previously stood.

So fast, it all happened so fast, that I could feel nothing but numbness as I watched my best friend crumple to the ground, her eyes lifeless and her beautiful face frozen in a final look of horror that finally causes me heart to lurch violently, bile rising in my stomach and tears pricking the back of my eyes.

Bending down, I kneel beside the German beauty, grasping her soft hand tightly in my own and closing my eyes, thinking back to all the memories, replaying the images in my head, and wallowing in the myriad of laughter and experiences we had shared, shared in a time that was far too short.

Reaching over I close her eyes, tilting my head and observing her lifeless face carefully. Even in death, she still looks absolutely beautiful, and for the first time in years, I swallow the lump in my throat, tears escaping my eyes and blurring my vision before I have even had a chance to stop them.

"Get up!" a voice says gruffly in my ear, grabbing me by my arms and yanking me to my feet in the midst of my emotional breakdown. Blinking tears out of my eyes, I fight the strength that grasps me, kicking towards Axelle's corpse and trying in desperation to get back to my friend.

"Come on Annabelle!" the voice says once more, and without warning I am hoisted up by my middle and thrown over the shoulder of a great brute who bounds down the stairs. I kick my legs wildly, blinded by fury and sorrow as I forget where I am, thinking of nothing but the emptiness in my stomach and the heaviness in my heart.

"Put me down!" I screech, moving my fists wildly along with my feet like the pathetic mess I am but to no avail. Donny's grasp on me is too tight, my body flung over his shoulder like a rag doll.

But all I can think about is her body. What will be done? More than likely, she will be cremated, something I know she would never want, and that is assuming that Bathilda is still in charge of the brothel come morning, and that it has not been burned to the ground. A part of my foolishly hopes in my desperation for companionship that perhaps she is still alive. It was happened before, when someone has been shot in the head and lived. Perhaps she is fighting for live at this very moment, sputtering for air and waiting for someone to come collect her and bring her to the hospital where her life will be saved.

But there is no room for stupidity or false hope here, no room or time for it, not if I want to escape alive, which deep down I do. Still, I cannot stop the tears from cascading down my cheeks, rolling onto Donny's shirt along with a mixture of mucus from my nose.

"Donny what the hell are you doing?" comes a voice, and Donny spins around so that I am facing one of his counterparts. Unceremoniously, he drops me, letting my body slide to the ground where I collapse weakly, resting on folded knees with my hands in my lap, completely unable to think or feel anything.

"We can't leave her here!" I hear him exclaim, voice sounding miles away as I stare bleakly at the floor, picturing the nights where Axelle and I would sit up in bed across from one another talking about everything from life to death. We discussed our lives, our ambitions, or fantasies, and dreams. We delved into one another's darkest and innermost secrets and our friendship was only bound tighter by the physical encounters we experienced when working together with a client. It was odd but true, touching another woman intimately, kissing her, made you grow closer, and with all boundaries and inhibitions knocked down in between us, we almost became one, essentially the same being.

"We don't know anything about her, she could be working for them!"

"Look guys…"

The air erupts in a mixture of gunshots, screams, and argument, each coming from various points around the brothel and as I kneel on the carpeted ground, I catch a glimpse of an emerging shadow, converging upon mine and blocking the light of a nearby lamp. Glancing up, I find myself looking into the cold eyes of the German traitor, Hugo Stiglitz, and just make out his fist before it slams across my temple, robbing me of consciousness.

* * *

I glance down at Annabelle, watching her sleeping frame on the cold steel table, eyes closed and framed with thick lashes that make her look slightly exotic, and incredibly beautiful.

More than that, she looks completely at ease when she sleeps, her face slackened instead of tense as it had been earlier, and her full lips slightly curved upward, as though on the verge of a smile. It is a big change from the girl I met in the brothel whose face was sultry, yet every time she thought I wasn't looking, I caught a glimpse of apparent unhappiness.

Stirring, my heartbeat quickens as she turns her head slightly, her right arm moving and her fingers twitching for the first time in hours, since our narrow escape from the brothel where we found her.

"She waking up yet?" Aldo asks from behind me and I nearly jump out of my skin at his unannounced presence, a hand flying to the knife sheathed alongside my belt instinctively.

"Does it look like she's waking up?" I mutter sarcastically, walking over to her side and glancing down at her. Her temple carries a massive bruise from where Hugo hit her, and I try and conceal my anger at the fact, although my disagreement over her treatment has been duly noted and ignored.

I suppose I should agree with the rest of the guys, treating her with caution as Aldo believes she may have tipped off the Gestapo about our whereabouts at the brothel, however it still makes no sense. The obvious loophole in the theory is how she would have even contacted them when she was with me up until they showed up, and there was still the fact that she had saved my life. Beyond that, Aldo had talked to the Madame a mere hour before, so it was extremely unlikely the girls could have known with enough time to warn the soldiers.

I just found it hard to believe the girl I was looking at was a traitor. Besides the fact that she was Jewish, there was just a feeling in my gut that we were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time, and that this girl truly meant no harm. In fact, it seemed that she wanted retribution, the same as the rest of us. It was rare that I trusted so easily and Aldo knew that, so I couldn't help but wonder just why he was treating her like a war criminal.

As a moan escapes her lips I glance down at her, leaning down carefully as her eyes flutter open slowly, her face tightening immediately and into a grimace as she brings a hand to the side of her head and groans in pain.

"Looks like our little beauty is awake. Why don't you go get your bat Donny?" Aldo speaks, stepping past me and leaning over her, so closely that I want to push him away. Standing straight, I put my hands on my hips, narrowing my eyes dangerously.

"No." I say, and Aldo chuckles lightly under his breath, mumbling something beneath his breath yet ignoring my insolence.

"Hello there, how you feeling?" he asks with false sincerity that makes me physically ill.

"Like my skull has been split open. Why the hell did that guy hit me?" she says weakly, attempting to sit up before wincing and laying back down, throwing a hand over her eyes.

"Well, we've got a bit of a problem here, because you see, I don't quite trust you. So, Donny is about to go get his bat, and we're going to find out whether or not you can be trusted. You know who Donny is?"

At his threat I can barely stop myself from rolling my eyes, remaining firmly rooted in my spot as I watch Annabelle blink in a groggy stupor. The poor thing barely even looks conscious, and Aldo is drilling her mercilessly.

"Yeah." She answers with a croak, her voice scratchy.

"You know what they call him?"

"The Bear Jew." She replies, this time with a slight chuckle that sends her into a wild series of coughing. Sighing, I shake my head, considering leaving this entire mess and going to my room. My only problem is there is no way in hell I'm going to leave her with Aldo, not with his far-off suspicions and eagerness to inflict pain on anyone who hasn't proved themselves to him. How he has made it this far without being incarcerated, I'll truly never know.

"And you know why they call him The Bear Jew?"

"Well, my guess as always been the dark hair, Jewish heritage, and massive frame, but I suppose I could be wrong." She shoots with such fiery attitude that I find myself chuckling.

At the sound Aldo glances at me, giving me a look so menacing that I can feel the grin slide right off my face and onto the floor below. Regardless of his intentions, that fact is I don't want to get on his bad side.

"So you're a wise ass. Well, they call him that because he beats the shit out of Nazi's with a baseball bat."

"Well I suppose it's my lucky day seeing as how I'm not a Nazi." She croons, and again I grin. Finally, someone who can rival Aldo and evidently without fear of being knocked into the next century. The way she spits and hurls jabs is remarkable, not to mention her quickness of tongue. A girl like her could be very useful to our cause, and it absolutely astounds me that Aldo cannot see that.

"I'm going to ask you a few question, and if I think you're lying or you get smart with that pretty little mouth of yours, I'm going to get Donny over here, and he's going to knock your teeth out with his bat. Do you understand me?"

"I suppose, although it looks to me as though you might have to get someone else, because I see no bat, and no willingness to beat me with one."

"You know, you're really starting to test my patience girly, and I don't think you want to do that. First things first, it's some coincidence that the S.S. show up the night we come in." he leans forward, voice dripping with ice.

"It's a brothel, they come in there all the time. In case you didn't know, we kind of have a reputation."

"Yeah but the night we're there a full shootout happens?"

"Bathilda could've tipped them off. She's about has German as they come, devoted to the cause. Besides that I'm Jewish. I've been there for the past few years collecting information that I thought could help the cause. I didn't think I'd meet someone I could give it to though to be honest."

"You think being Jewish means anything? Some kind of automatic verification that you're on the right side? You know how many Jews have turned on their own kind and started working for big Adolf up there in hopes of freeing their families or saving themselves? Whether you're Jewish or not means nothing."

"What about the information I have? I can tell you things that you'll never get from anyone else. Donny was bringing me to you when we walked in on you and Francesca. Names, locations, dates, plans. You name it."

"And how'd you get that?"

"You'd be surprised what men are willing to indulge after a good orgasm."

At this Aldo fell completely silent, standing up straight with his hands on his hips and glancing down at Annabelle with a look of intense contemplation, as though he may have been considering that there was some truth in her words. Watching hesitantly, I remained where I stood, prepared in the event that he decided to test her physically. I never knew Aldo to hit a girl, but there was a first time for everything.

"What's your name?" he asks sharply.

"Annabelle Steinschneider."

"And what exactly are you doing all the way in Paris?"

"When I was 14…when the war was really revving up, I was walking home one night and got cornered by a couple of guys. I suppose it was my fault for walking through the streets of Brooklyn that late at night by myself, but either way, what happened, happened. I could barely walk home that night, the pain was unbearable, but was worse was the names they called me. That night I really believed that I was the scum of the Earth. As if that wasn't enough, my grandparents…I never actually met them, but I had seen pictures. They were sent to a camp, and they died there. Whether you chose to believe it or not, I've got an axe to grind, and I'm not going to stop until I finally get some kind of closure for the things that have happened to me."

Her words were poignant, each one wavering with extreme emotion that threatened to break free at any moment, and for the first time I realized that she really was just a girl, a human teenage girl. She felt just like the rest of the world, and struggled to contain her emotions. She was no different from anyone else, and she had been hurt, both physically and emotionally.

"How old are you?" Aldo breathed.

"17."

"I mean how old are you _really_? I get a lot of guys must go for the young age."

"I'm 17, completely and fully. I'll be 18 in a few weeks." She insisted, and I watch as Aldo raises his eyebrows. I cannot help but continue to struggle with my own disbelief, there is just no way in hell she can only be 17.

"Jesus. Sure didn't make them like that when I was a teenager. So, what kind of supposed information have you got for me?"

"Do you have a pen and paper?"

Aldo turns to me, and I look around the room, searching for any sort of writing utensil and paper that I can find without having to search upstairs. Finding a small scrap, I bring it back and pull a pen from my loaded pockets, handing it to Annabelle. She takes it, eyes lingering on mine for a moment before sitting up slowly, swinging her legs around and leaning over as she begins to write on the table.

Aldo makes his way to her, glancing over her shoulder at what she writes, and I watched as a mixture of surprise crosses his face, his eyebrows raised before folding over and furrowing as he studies the paper intently.

"Damn. Well, looks like you'll live to see another day." He murmurs, glancing up at me before biting his lip and stepping away from Annabelle. As he does so she looks up, folding the paper neatly and handing it over to him, which he takes and slips into his pocket.

Cautiously, I step closer to the table, standing beside Annabelle and watching with concern as she winces, swaying slightly before attempting to stand up. Grabbing her forearm, I grip her tightly, helping stabilize her stance as she shuts her eyes tightly.

"You alright?" I ask.

"Yeah, the German guy did a hell of a number when he knocked me out. It feels like my head is about to split open." She says, voice slightly hollow and empty.

"You could use some sleep after tonight. Come on, I'll help you upstairs." I say, putting an arm around here so that she can lean against me for support. As she does so, I notice she looks down at the ground, eyes dull. I remember that she has lost a friend, and as we begin to make our way to the stairs, I swallow, never having been good with this sort of thing.

"I'm sorry about your friend." I offer, and she attempts to grin slightly at my gesture, nodding her head.

"Thanks."

"I know Aldo gave you a hard time back there but he's impressed, I can tell. You were pretty amazing back there." I continue as we make our way up the steps, reaching out a hand and patting her back in an awkward way that I hope she doesn't note. I want to comfort her, but I simply do not know how.

It seems she notes my good intentions though, and we make our way up the rest of the steps in silence, leaving behind a chapter in her life, and beginning a very new one in mine.


	3. Absolut

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of **_**Inglourious Basterds. **_

**Absolut**

"_Hey, I need to talk to you!"_

_I looked up as Axelle entered my room, closing the door behind her. Clad in only her underclothes, she bounded across my room the grabbed a tube of lipstick, bringing it to me and spreading it across my lips. _

"_What are you doing?" I asked, throwing down my book as she assaulted me with the cosmetic product. Tossing it aside haphazardly, she sprinted across my room to the vanity mirror and gathered several things, bounding back over to me and spilling them all over my bed. _

"_Axelle what are you doing?!" I exclaimed as the things I had worked so hard to keep meticulously organized were scattered across my bed without apology, with Axelle forcing the paint onto my face. Beneath her dainty hands, I sat frustrated and confused. _

"_Close your eyes." She demanded, and I grasped her slender wrist, gripping the pale flesh and thin bone tightly as I stilled her hand. _

"_What. Are. You. Doing?" I repeated slowly, and she muttered something in German then slapped my hand away, returning to my eyebrows. _

"_500 francs. That is what you could make tonight if you come work with me."_

"_Wait, wait?"_

"_He wants two girls together and is willing to pay 1,000 francs for it. I am willing to split it with you, and that's even after taking out Bathilda's cut. Now come, we must get you ready."_

_Instead of arguing I let her dab me in makeup, the promise of fortune ringing in my ears. 500 francs, I had yet to even make that much on my own in an evening. It was only Axelle who had the ability to pry money from the richest clients, promising and giving them things that us girls knew not of, and it was now that I understood why she was the most successful girl in the brothel. She was willing to do anything she had to, but more than that, she was happy to do it as well. _

"_Here, wear this." She said, throwing open my closet and digging through several items of clothing before grabbing something and tossing it at me. Handling the wrinkled scrap of fabric, I found myself grabbing a sheer brassiere and matching panties. Shedding my clothes quickly I slid them on as Axelle doctored up my hair. It was supposed to be my night off, but the siren call of 500 francs was just too much to ignore. _

_After the passage of seven minutes, I found myself being dragged down the hall by the hand, Axelle's blonde hair flying behind her before we made our way to the end of the hall. Throwing open the door she posed beside it, putting an arm around my waist. _

"_How is this?" she asked in German, and I glanced over at her client, a handsome Austrian man who looked like an ordinary civilian, something I would investigate further. _

"_This….this will do."_

I wiped the tears from my eyes, sniffling lightly as a salty mixture of mucus and tears dripped from my nose and moved along the line of my top lip. Closing my burning eyes, I blinked, laying on my back as I tried to stop the heavy drops from escaping my eyelids, the heavy drops that mourned the loss of a girl who had been the only friend I ever really had.

It was overwhelming really, all that had happened, and it bore down upon me like a mighty mountain on my chest peak rising with each step I took. It weighed down on me, crushing my very essence and threatening to fall down at any moment, burying me under its massive form with no means of escape.

Over the course of one night, the things I had come to know, the life I was still adjusting to had been changed drastically and suddenly, erasing all sense of normalcy and balance I had come to terms with (well, as much normalcy as could exist in the life of an adolescent prostitute).

After all I had been through in life, I tried to convince myself that I was strong, but no amount of mirror-chanting mantras and biting my lip to hold back tears could stop the resonating pain, pain that came around much too often for my liking. So long as I was occupied, I found my mind focused solely on the task at hand, whether that be sitting before the erect manhood of a man and preparing to take him in my mouth, or seeing what information I could pry out of an indisposed soldier. During the hectic mess of my life I went with it all, living in the moment, but it was the quiet times that were often the loudest, those moments when I was confronted with the reality of my life up to this point.

Anything that had offered me comfort in my life had been lost. My mother, the one person who was supposed to be my rock and shelter had long forsaken me even before her death, my father the same, offering a smile and goodbye when I needed a tender word and encouragement.

And now, the only friend I had ever really known. There was something about our relationship that made me feel closer to her than anyone else, and not just our physical intimacy, although to be honest, it was something I certainly do not like to forget. In a world where offering pleasure was our job and nothing else, Axelle found a way to make the best of it, reminding me on a daily basis that we were more than objects, we were real women who conquered men in a way that many couldn't. And what we shared with each other…it was simple special, I had no other words to describe it.

Her smile, shining brightly like the sun and her eyes, that sparkled like gems, always alight with happiness, never dimming. Even in the cruelty of the world, she never faltered in her beauty, even in death. What haunted me the most was the way her eyes simply dulled, the light behind them extinguished as though she was gone forever.

And she was, she really was, and that was something that I was faced with. Axelle was gone, the girl I had lived and breathed with for months. The girl I had given my body to, and learned so much from. Our relationship went full-circle from friends to lovers, in a way that felt more right than wrong, for the connection it produced, a deep connection that was now severed by the pull of a trigger.

A knock on the door pulled me from my sorrow and I sat up, ears pricking like a terrier at the series of sharp raps. Wiping my eyes, I stood up, clearing my red face of tears then leaning my body against the solid brown door, pressing an ear to the side.

"Who is it?" I breathed, my vision still blurry from the remaining tears that continued to build.

"It's Donny." A voice replied, and I hesitated for a second, wondering if I should even bother letting him in, but a break from the pain was exactly what I needed.

No, what I needed was to have a man's arms around me, I needed to give in to my unhealthy compulsion for sexual activity that dominated just about everything I did, helping wrestle my emotions and curb reality in a way that I knew wasn't safe, but made me feel good, if only for a moment.

I had gotten a small glimpse of what Donny was made of last night, and had every intention of my fantasies coming alive. I needed to forget the hurt and the carnage, and Donny could be just the guy to do that for me.

Swallowing, I threw the door open, trying to make it look as though I had not been crying although the signs were written all over my inflamed face. Letting an arm rest on the doorframe, I leaned over, clad in only a bra and a pair of pants that graced my figure, clinging to my stomach firmly and hugging my body like a second skin.

"Hi." I said, gazing at his muscular frame and sticking out my chest. Much to my surprise, he averted my gaze, face heating slightly as he found me half-nude and careless about it.

"Sorry, you want me to give you a minute?" he asked, turning his head so that he faced the hall and I chuckled softly, crossing my arms over my exposed chest.

"No, I'm fine. Need something? You can look at me you know, I don't mind." I cocked my head to the side and bit my lip, toying with him as he dared to look at me, obviously trying in vain not to let his eyes stray south of my face.

"Actually I wondered if you just wanted to talk, I got this." He held up a hand, clad with a glass bottle full of clear liquid. Taking a step back I opened my arms and motioned for him to come into the room. Quickly, I padded across the chamber then sat on my bed, bouncing on the springy mattress then curling my legs beneath my body.

Donny remained where he stood, hesitantly then entered my room, closing the door behind him and walking over ever so slowly and uncomfortably.

"Uh, maybe you can put on a shirt or something?" he spoke to the air and I stood up, storming across the room deliberately before grabbing a man's shirt off the floor. Nonchalantly, I reached back and unhooked my bra, sliding it off them unzipped my pants and did the same. Turning around, I put the shirt on ever so slowly as I stepped out of my pants, feeling Donny's eyes on my bare breasts.

Ever so slowly, I buttoned the shirt then bounded across the room and sat in my bed, stretching out my exposed legs and glancing at Donny who sat on the edge of the bed stiff as a board.

"Come on." I patted the spot next to me, and he scooted over slightly then cleared his throat, holding up the bottle.

"Thought I'd come in and have a talk with the newest member of The Basterds. You're official." He said finally, seeming to grow more comfortably now that I was somewhat clothed and I raised my eyebrows, glancing down at the bottle.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's called Absolut. Turns out the Swedes make a mean vodka. I thought that we could have it in celebration."

"Hm." I mused, grasping the bottle from his strong hands and examining the foreign label. Looking down at it, I untwisted the cap, bringing the bottle to my lips and taking the swig. As the fiery liquid burned down my throat I closed my eyes, warmth blossoming in my belly and bringing me to a state of complete relaxation.

Easing into the bed I handed over the bottle, then turned onto my side, upper body propped on a pillow. As I did so, I continued to study Donny intently, taking in his features which were charmingly handsome.

"So, how are you doing with this all? I know it's a lot to handle…and then your friend."

The comment brought back the still-fresh wounds and I swallowed as my emotions threatened to crest over once again, breaking the levies and spilling out of me before I could control them. No, I could not let my emotion control me. Axelle would not want tears and sadness, she would want me to remain strong and keep going on with my life, the same as she would have done.

I just needed it all to go away, not the loss of my friend but all the shit happening around us. I needed it to disappear so that I could live in a place where I simply existed and that was all, I needed to feel Donny's body on top of mine, rocking inside of me and bringing me to a release that would blast away all my problems, if only for a short while.

I needed him, so much that he did not even know, so much that I was dependent on a man I barely knew, dependent on his manhood to make me feel whole.

Whole. That was what Axelle made me feel, for the first time in my insignificant and massively sinful life. She made me feel whole. I knew I was trash. I had slept with man after man, even some women, all for the sake of filling an emotional void, I was nothing but a whore, but she made me feel as though I had some worth, as though I was a human being, and that was something I relished.

It wasn't a delusion or self-denial, it was truth. Deep down, I had good attributes that spoke for me as a person, rather than my actions. That was something I had never been told before, not by the two people who were supposed to love me, not by anyone, and so here I was now, addicted to the feeling that sexual pleasure gave me, the feeling of purpose, of being complete, of being someone more than the prostitute who spread her legs at the slightest inclination.

Ironic that sex gave me such a feeling, considering it was the exact act which had given me the label of slut. I was a slave to pleasure, a slave to men, and a slave to my own inability to feel whole without a man.

"You know, we never really did get to finish at the brothel, and I have to admit, I was looking forward to spending some time with you." I grinned, reaching over and letting a hand land on Donny's chest lightly. As I did so, he glanced down at the appendage and swallowed, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Oh…well…" he breathed and I sat up, making my way over to him on the bed then unbuttoned me shirt and pulled it back just so one of my breasts was exposed. Immediately, Donny's eyes flitted towards my chest and aware, a dark flush creeping under his skin. Humming in content I ran a hand over my nipple as it began to harden in excitement, and toyed with myself for a moment.

"I've been thinking about it a lot you know. What it would have been like. Have you thought about it?" I raised my eyebrow and Donny glanced at me again, sitting up tensely.

"I've just been imagining everything you would do to me with that huge cock of yours. It gets me wet just thinking about it, I might have to touch myself a little." I growled, making a move to stick my hand down my panties but suddenly Donny reached out and clasped a hand over my wrist tightly, locking me in my place.

"Can't we just talk? We don't have to…you know." He said in a strained voice and I studied his face carefully. He looked conflicted, and I wonder what could possibly be the problem. Didn't all men want sex? It was just sex, what was there to be opposed to? Was it me? Was something wrong with me?

"What? Is there something wrong with me?" I furrowed my brow, slightly hurt by his rejection. At this, he looked up sharply, brown eyes moving back and forth as he stared me right in the face.

"Jesus, no it's just…I don't know I want to be friends with you, that's all. We don't have to have sex. That's not what I came here for, I hope you don't think that I did."

"So you don't want to have sex with me? We can still be friends it's just sex Donny." I sat up on my knees and moved in to kiss him but he stopped me again, this time putting a hand on my lips and pushing me back gently, pressing his lips together.

"Look, I'm not big on the whole meaningless sex thing alright. I'm not even sure if I would have felt alright had we actually done it last night, I think sex should be between two people who care about each other at least, and besides that, I value you more than that. Why don't we just sit here and talk?"

Huh. Interesting. This was a man who had struck me as the drugstore cowboy type, going through girls and breaking hearts on a daily basis however it seemed I was wrong. I couldn't tell if he was being sincere and trying to show me respect, or if he was too kind to admit that he was repulsed by me, however the gesture of either was the most any man had given me in a long time, and I smiled, sitting back on my pillow and buttoning my shirt.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked, and he smiled this time, pink lips parting to reveal a boyish grin that made my heart flutter the slightest bit. He reminded me so much of a high-school crush, it was funny really.

"Well….tell me about yourself. You said you were from Brooklyn?"

"Yeah, I was born there. I've lived there all my life actually, what about you?"

"Boston. We've moved around a little bit but it's always been in the same area. So, how did Brooklyn turn into Paris? That's kind of a hop, skip, and a jump away."

"Some stuff happened back home. First my mom died, and my dad was never really…around. Well, he was _around_, but he was always working. In some ways, it was worse than having a father who had run off because when a man ditches his family, they don't have to hope that he'll show them love each day. It means he can accept the fact that he's a deadbeat and wants nothing to do with them, instead of hiding behind paperwork and a fancy office. I never really got much in terms of emotional support from either of my parents, I suppose it's the way I am now."

"The way you are?"

"A whore. Since I was younger I've kind of used sex as a way to feel better about myself and less lonely. Something about being that close with a person just makes you feel so connected to the world, so close to them even if you don't know their name."

"Wow. That's pretty heavy stuff for a 17-year-old girl."

"We're in a war. There's people younger than me who have seen and been through worse. I think I got the easy end of the stick. My only problem is that I need to have sex with people and I was emotionally neglected. Other kids have seen their parents blasted to smithereens or have been running around in the death camps. My generation are teens who have experienced things most adults couldn't even imagine. How old are you? You make it seem as though you're so much older than me but I know you can't be."

"I'm 26, and yeah, you're still pretty young."

"By 10 years!"

"What, that's not a lot to you?"

"Coming from a girl who has had sex with men well into their 80's, no, it's not really anything to me. Besides, I've always believed that age is just a number. I can tell you I may have only been here for 17 years but it feels like 37."

"I'm sorry, did you just say you've been with guys in their 80's? Jesus, that's sick."

"Is it? Tell me something Donny, do I look 17 to you?"

He regarded me for a moment then sighed.

"No, but you don't look 70 either."

"It surprises me that age has become such a big deal in our culture now when just a hundred years ago girls were getting married younger than me. Still are."

"Yeah I just…I don't know, it's weird to me. Creepy. I mean what can a man that age want with a girl your age?"

"Companionship. The same thing we all want. The need doesn't go away with age. I've got guys that come in whose wives have died. They just want someone to spend time with, it's a dire human need really. An infant will die without physical affection. We simply cannot do without it."

"God you talk like a grown woman."

"I am a grown woman."

With that, Donny remained silent for a long moment and I rolled over on my belly, flexing my feet and kicking my legs in the air. As I did so, Donny's gaze shifted momentarily and he swallowed once more, this time in a pronounced manner that spoke of evident discomfort. Grabbing the bottle of vodka he had brought, he screwed the cap on the shifted, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Well, I should probably be getting to bed, you too. You've got a busy day tomorrow." He muttered to the ground and I studied him carefully. It was as though he was ashamed to look at me, like he thought he shouldn't be.

"A busy day? And what will I be doing?" I raised my eyebrows, unintentionally making the sentence more sensual than it should have been.

"Uh, just some stuff. I'm headed off the bed, good night." He finished, brown eyes meeting mine for the slightest second before he threw open my door and closed it behind him.

Resting on my stomach, I growled in frustration, my body physically crying out for male attention. Not only that, but my conversation with him had left me feeling…something I could not quite put my finger on, but to sum it up in essence, I wished he was still here. Talking to him was nice, even if it was something I wasn't particularly keen on discussing such as my age.

Donny. Hm.

* * *

I laid on my back, staring down at my hard-on miserably as I tried to force my erection down, unable to keep my mind off of Annabelle.

Damn her, she had done it on purpose, and she knew it. I hadn't felt this out of control since getting my first erection in the eighth grade after my then-girlfriend kissed me on the cheek. It was just as horrifying now as it was then too, this time for the sole reason that it was what Annabelle had wanted, and it showed that I had absolutely no control over my body.

I tried to think of anything in the world but I couldn't get my mind of her body, that fantastic body. Those breasts, so soft, so round and huge, and her nipples. I wanted to bend down and suck on them so roughly that she tangled her fingers in my hair. I wanted to play with them on my tongue and squeeze her breasts, feeling how soft they were against my face.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed as I throbbed, my dick speaking on its own accord. No matter how much it bothered me, no matter how much I tried not to think about it, she was just so _sexy_, and she wanted me. She _wanted_ me!

And I had turned her down like the sap I was, insisting that we just "talk". I just had to be a proper gentleman, instead of taking her heavy cues and plowing her like I wanted to.

She said she had been thinking about last night and the truth was, I had been too. When she took off her dress, I got to see the heaven that lay beneath, the luscious curves that somehow adorned her frame even with a flat stomach and slender arms and thighs. She looked so delicious under the light, skin glowing and of course I couldn't forget the way her pussy looked, just ready to be taken.

Again, my thoughts were met with painful throbbing and I wrapped a hand around myself, trying to alleviate the building arousal that refused to abate. Gasping, I stroked myself, pumping my hand up and down as I imagined running my hands all over Annabelle's body and burying my cock in between her folds. God, she would be wet, she said that she was, and I couldn't even imagine how tight she must be.

Laying on my back I played with myself, and I wanted to feel her hand. I wanted her to stroke me, I wanted her mouth on my dick. I had felt her hand last night, briefly, so warm and soft. Warm, she would've been warm, her entire body. Especially her dripping wet cunt.

"Cunt." I had never even muttered such a word aloud and here I was thinking about it, wondering how hers felt. Would she scream underneath me? Her cries would likely be throaty like her husky voice, so damn sexy. And she didn't have any pubic hair. I'd never been with a girl who shaved down there before, I always found it a little weird, but now I could see the appeal. I could just imagine sitting between her legs and observing the way her clitoris rested above her entrance, wet and begging for my tongue to oblige her.

My tongue. How did she taste? I'd never pleased a girl with my mouth before either, but just the thought now was so tantalizing. What would it feel like for her to tense around me? What sounds would she make when I plowed into her tight hole with my tongue, over and over again.

"Shit." I muttered, bucking as my pleasure mounted into a massive high, my muscles tensing as semen spurted out of me, dripping down onto the sheets and my stomach.

Panting, I stared up at the ceiling in disbelief of what I had just done, my body limp. It was as I lay there though, trying to recuperate that my ears caught the sounds of moaning next door, a beautiful mewing sound that could belong to only one person.

It sounded like she was alone, and I could hear no one else, even as I listened intently to each and every groan.

* * *

"Oh….yes…..yes…." I moaned through my teeth, biting my lip as I bowed my head, my fingers working wildly as I rubbed my clit quickly, my toes curling.

Resting on my knees, head plowed into the pillow, I took my other hand and let my index and middle finger move in and out of myself, moving my hips that that I ground my fingers deeper each and every time, my entire body alive and writhing with pleasure.

What I would have done to have Donny behind me, slamming into me from behind while he toyed with my clit and played with my pussy. I had seen him erect, eight inches long with a pronounced width that looked almost painful. He was huge, the biggest I had ever seen in fact, and he had outright refused to fuck me.

I was aching for a man, and I was in a house full of them, my moans growing louder and louder until they echoed off the walls, each cry getting higher and higher as I neared my climax.

I wanted Donny inside of me, pounding away so that I was caught in a mixture of savage pain and blissful pleasure, and I imagined it, thrusting my hips and moaning his name softly as I continued to masturbate aggressively, my moans culminating into a final inhale, my breath escaping as my entire body clenched. Arching my back, I cried out as I rode my orgasm, reaching a hand back and raking my nails against my ass.

Then, it was over, and I collapsed onto the bed, breathing hard as I buried my face in the pillow and clenched my legs together tightly, wondering what dreams I might have tonight.

* * *

I walked into the living room, immediately aware of the attention cast on me and me only as the room suddenly grew quiet, the chorus of laughter and chatter muted by my presence. Looking around at my counterparts, I stood in the center of the living room, watching as they all sat with grins on their faces and expressions that told me I had just been the topic of conversation.

"You know, acquiring that bottle of Absolut was no easy task, I thoroughly hope you enjoyed it." Archie said from the corner and I spun around to face him just as the room erupted into laughter, that sent a bout of irritation through me. So I had shared a drink with Annabelle, so what? Even if my intentions had been to have sex, what did it matter?

"So…was she good?" Omar asked, and I threw a sharp glare at him that was only met by more laughter so infuriating that I simply stormed out of the room, following by Omar who had no idea just when to quit. The howls and cackles followed me as I opened the icebox and retrieved a bottle of milk, opening it up and taking a long drink.

Last night, Annabelle and I had engaged in a sort of game, where we each took turns masturbating and listening to the other through the wall. On my behalf, my participation was involuntary as every time my body recovered and I heard her, I started getting hard again. I had to admit, it was fun though, and by the time I went to sleep, my eyes simply closed and my body shut down instead of me laying awake for hours on end as I usually did.

"You know, you could hear her on the entire second floor last night. I can't wait to get a piece of that, I would've picked her last night but I wanted her with her friend. You've got to tell me, was she amazing?"

"How would I know?" I growled in agitation, slamming the icebox shut the looking down at Omar.

"What? You mean…you didn't have sex with her?" he asked incredulously, then his face lit up. Running into the next room I heard him scream "guys, he didn't even do her!" and curled my hands into fists, wanting to do nothing more than take his brown head and place it between the floor and my boot.

"Looks like I picked a mighty-fine group of soldiers. Big Adolf is out there killing children and innocent people while you fuckers are in here gossiping like a group of spring chickens."

As Aldo's voice rang out everything fell silent, and he entered the kitchen, following by the rest of the men who looked down at the ground, not daring the express the slightest bit of humor after being reprimanded.

Lighting a cigar, Aldo pulled out a chair at the small kitchen table the sat down, nodding at me. I nodded back, then looked up at the crowd of guys who for the most part had the decency to look ashamed, awkwardly avoiding my gaze like petty child thieves who had just been caught red-handed.

"We've got some work to do men. Now I'm hearing a lot of talk about our newest member, where is she?"

"I'm right here."

Annabelle's voice rang out somewhere in the crowd and every single head turned around, watching as she parted the massive group of rowdy men, each and every eye focused on her from head to toe. As she passed, some of the guys dared to elbow each other, eyes flitting to her backside while others simply observed in quiet, their thoughts obvious.

She was in more than her underthings this time, thank goodness clad in a shirt that she wore tucked into tight pants, belted to enhance her hourglass figure. When she turned around, even my eyes focused in on her round and plump behind, outlined by her tight pants. It was really a thing of beauty, just like the rest of her.

"Well good morning, did you sleep well?" Aldo asked and Annabelle leaned against the kitchen counter, her eyes never looking at me even as sniggers broke out among the men.

"I slept absolutely wonderful."

"Well good to know, because I've got a job for you tonight. There's an S.S. officer by the name of Markus van Harnishfeger, and he and a few buddies will be attending a little party tonight. Now these particular fuckers are known for roughing up people, got an unchecked sadistic streak that they get away with. Now Ms. Steinschneider, your….skills, shall we call them…..are going to be required."

"You want me to seduce them." She nodded, pursing her full lips and saying the words Aldo seemed afraid to.

"Something like that. You and Donny here are going to get all dressed up and head over to the bar, posing as a married couple. You need to get Harnishfeger upstairs anyway you can, and get rid of him. I suppose you can do that?"

"You supposed right." She responded, cocking her eyebrow and I suddenly realized that Aldo was pimping her out.

"Wait, you want her to have sex with this guy?" I asked and he turned to me, exhaling a plume of smoke.

"Not necessarily."

"Aldo you can't-" I began but Annabelle cut me off much to my surprise, crossing her arms over that wonderful chest and facing Aldo.

"Is he the only one we're taking out?"

"No, see this party is a bit of an opportunity. While you're up there, Donny, Archie and me will be taking care of the rest of those clowns. Now you're gonna get a 45 minute window, from the time you walk in that place."

"Why? What happens in 45 minutes?" I asked this time as Annabelle opened her mouth to do the same thing.

"Up in flames. We're going to blow the joint with dynamite, so if you're not out after 45 minutes, you're not getting out. You got that?"

Annabelle nodded however I immediately sought to voice my protests. This was simply too dangerous for her first mission, there was always something that went wrong and what if she got stumped somewhere along the way? She would just be blown to smithereens?

"What about clothes? I didn't get to grab anything from the brothel obviously." Annabelle, and Aldo clapped a hand on my arm, tearing me from my thoughts.

"Donny here is going to take you shopping. Nice trip into the city for you two, I'm sure he won't mind. You two can have some fun."

So, Aldo was in on this too I realized as he grinned and laughter built up. Looking up at Annabelle I noticed a smirk playing on her face.

"I think Donny and I could have some fun." She said an all eyes were turned on me, whistles and hollers accompanying her statement.

This girl was going to be more trouble than I thought.


	4. Absinthe

**A/N: I DO NOT own **_**Inglourious Basterds.**_

**Absinthe**

"Now this is quite nice. Would you zip me up please?"

I spun around, my bare arched back facing Donny along with a hint of my sheer-undergarments as I flirtatiously urged him to help me into one of the many dresses I was looking at.

Sighing, he glanced at the storeowner as though embarrassed then walked over and placed his hand on the zipper, dragging it up in a matter of seconds then leaping back as though I was on fire. I had to admit, there was nothing I quite liked more than making a man of his stature squirm like a slug. Making him uncomfortable let me know that he wanted me, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"What do you think? Do you like it?" I turned around and pursed my lips, posing like a Hollywood actress.

"Quite beautiful miss, if I may say so myself." The shop-owner said and I smiled at him, giving a slight curtsey then looked back at Donny. It was the perfect dress for that night, a sultry dark blue number that hugged my body like a glove and stopped just below the knee. Paired with gloves, heels, and some nice red lipstick I would look nothing short of a knockout.

"How kind of you. I can only help my dear husband here agrees." I winked then glanced at Donny, watching in amusement as he quickly shifted from one foot to the other, face coloring magnificently. He was so like a young boy I couldn't stand it. Yet that did not seem to stop him last night as we listened to one another through the wall playing a game I foolishly hoped would be finished by more than fingers. How funny it was that then he showed no nerves or agitation, or even back at the brothel when I held his manhood in his hands. It seemed that around others, he was less brave than he appeared.

"Yes….you look….nice." he sputtered and I looked at myself in the mirror again, placing my hands on my curvy hips which looked wondrous beneath the dress.

"I'll take it!" I exclaimed, and the store-owner grinned, opening his small hands and beaning from beneath round spectacles that sat on his nose.

"Wonderful miss. Anything else?"

"Oh yes, I don't think I'm quite done yet…"

* * *

I did everything in my power not to let my eyes land on Annabelle's rear end as I walked to the car behind her. Opening my door I crossed over to her side and opened hers like a proper gentleman, before getting in.

All day she had dragged me around, teasing me in clothes that looked spectacular (something she very much knew). It was much more comfortable when she finally sought to acquire some things to wear around the house and I finally found myself at ease as she spun around in elegant dresses and long skirts which showed off her body, but were not as revealing.

I was certain that if she were in a trash bag with a garbage lid on top of her head she would still look sexy as hell. But it was better when she wasn't attempting to. The style of the times was to accentuate a woman's waistline, which Annabelle certainly had. I had seen her naked so I knew what her body looked like without the help of belts, corsets, and such. Her breasts and hips gave her a natural hourglass figure that was downright beautiful and nothing else.

And then there was the painful task of shopping for underthings. To go along with our aliases as an American couple who had come on vacation months ago and been forced to stay, Aldo had procured a set of wedding bands and a diamond ring which still had spots of blood under the band. Annabelle slipped it on without notice although the thought of wearing a dead man's ring made me sick.

I'd been forced to watch her get measured and talk about what she wanted from the massive store clerk who boasted multiple chins and thinning hair she wore slicked back behind her head. Even worse was the way she leered at me, raising her eyebrows and winking whenever Annabelle suggested something sensual like she knew the intimate (non-existent) details of our sex life.

Now dressed in the blue number I had bought her this morning Annabelle crossed her long legs besides me, diamonds dripping from her neck and ears. I was surprised how much Aldo had given me to work with. As high and mighty as he was, it seemed as though even he himself couldn't resist her little charms.

I glanced over for a moment, brief taking in her profile. She was all done up, hair pinned and face painted like a woman out of a painting. She looked years older, in her 20s and I was a close as ever to losing control and pinning her against the window. And wouldn't she just love that?

But we had a job to. I sought to keep that in mind as I started the car. Beside me, Annabelle shifted so that her dress fell back revealing creamy legs beneath nylons attached to garters. As my eyes raked her legs she looked up at me and our eyes met for a moment before I hastily looked at the rode. Much to my embarrassment she grinned beside me the moved her hand over to my thigh.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I exclaimed, wondering why the hell I hadn't ridden with someone else. This was a bad idea. Tensing beneath her I pushed her hand away and Annabelle giggled coquettishly.

"I love making you squirm. You act as though you haven't been with a woman I love getting under your skin."

"You don't make me squirm." I contested.

Turning my head I watched Annabelle raise an arched eyebrow before leaning over and brushing her lips against my earlobe. Shooting a hand down she grazed my zipper, running her gloved fingers over my crotch as she breathed in my ear.

"What the hell!?" I exclaimed, swerving slightly and she sat back in her seat, tilting her head back and laughing loudly.

"You see?!" she gestured and I frowned, knowing she was right.

"Let's just keep our hands to ourselves alright?" I snapped and gripped the steering wheel, trying my hardest to ignore the rush of blood to my groin. God damn her.

We rode in silence after that for about fifteen minutes before she piped up again.

"Do you have a cigarette?"

I shook my head before responding.

"No but I have some cigars in the back."

"That'll do." She responded, reaching back to the seat and grabbing the box of cigars on the seat. Opening the lid she brought one to her mouth then grabbed a lighter from her purse, lighting the end then tilting her head back as she inhaled deeply.

I had to do everything to keep my jaw from dropping open. Never had I seen a woman smoke a cigar like that. Never had I seen a woman smoke a cigar in my life. Each time I turned around it was like she was silently tempting me as much as she could. My resolve was waning and she knew that more than anything. She knew what she was doing to me.

We rode in complete silence the rest of the way there, Annabelle beside me with a cigar tucked between her full lips. Each time she exhaled she would tilt her head back and I could see the lipstick on the cigar. Looking over as we neared our destination she extended a hand, offering it to me.

Without resisting I took it, taking a drag and tasting her lipstick. Inhaling gratefully I cleared my throat after releasing a cloud of smoke and doing my best not to look over at Annabelle. It seemed she had abandoned her efforts because she was staring out the window, observing the bright lights of Paris as we emerged into the city that was both as dangerous as it was beautiful.

The nerves that crawled into my belly before a planned mention clawed at me as I prayed to God that nothing would go wrong. Explosives, seduction, and murder were all on the menu for tonight, and all three of them came with quite a kick.

The plan was to get in with Annabelle, pray our guy fell under her charms (which was likely given that the girl knew how to work it), have her lead him up to the inn. Seduce, kill, then we all get out before the plays blows to high heaven.

It was a place frequented by Nazis. I expressed my concerns about civilians, but Aldo reminded me that at times it was necessary to spare a few for the good of the many. It was a horrid thought, but then I remembered what was happening to my family in those damned camps. I remembered the homes unsuspected destroyed in the air raids. They didn't care about killing anyone, and at least we knew that general civilians did not often stray into the bar and inn. Mostly soldiers and their wives, along with the occasional French Nazi sympathizer.

Pulling up a few blocks from the joint I turned off the car and glanced over at Annabelle who whipped out a mirror and began applying lipstick once more. Rubbing her lips together she puckered then looked over at me, batting her long eyelashes dangerously.

"How do I look? Ready?" she asked.

"Sinful." I replied honestly, and Annebelle smiled, before leaning in and pecking me on the cheek so quickly I wasn't sure it had actually happened. The only indication was the pair of red lips on my skin, marking me as her own. Wiping it off so not to seem the little boy who had been attacked by his aunt I got out and opened the door, spotting Aldo walking towards us.

No one was around but he was careful not to make it obvious we all knew one another. Lighting up a cigar he glanced at the two of us and nodded. As we passed one another he leaned in slightly and muttered: "45 minutes" then breezed past. To any passerby no one would have even noticed.

Playing the role of husband well I let my arm fall around Annabelle's waist and we made our way to our destination. Already down the street the sounds of boisterous laughter and jovial spirits spilt out into the night. The sound of men who celebrated while people died at their hands. Gritting my teeth I involuntarily squeezed Annabelle, not even noticing as we appeared at the front door.

"You ready?" I asked Annabelle, more so directing the question at myself. She glanced at me and winked as though it was nothing. Taking a deep breath I opened the door and held it, walking behind her and into the hazy raucous bar.

Voices slammed us from every angle as people drank, sung, talked, and laughed all at once. Beside me Annabelle looked around a bit too obviously for my taste, and I leaned in close to whisper in her ear, momentarily caught in her scent which safe to say, was more than arousing.

"Looks like you're looking for someone." I muttered, and she nodded, chewing on her bottom lip for a moment then turning and putting a hand on my chest.

The language barrier was obviously a problem. Growing up Annabelle lived in an apartment next door to some old French woman who taught her from the time she was born. From the way she talked about her, the woman seemed like more of a parent to Annabelle than her own were. On the way back from the stores she had told me that she regarded "The Madame" as she called her as almost a grandmother, and was saddened when she died.

After that she took the matter into her own hands, luckily enough that she had mastered a language which would appear in her later life. I wasn't so lucky. My parents raised me 100% good old-fashioned American. I could speak some Hebrew, but that clearly wouldn't fly here. My only option was to keep my mouth shut and let her do the talking.

Making our way towards the bar I kept my arm around Annabelle's waist, partly because I didn't want to risk losing her in the crowd and partly because being so close to her felt good. The way my arm naturally fit around her slim waist made me want to reach up and grab one of her large breasts.

As soon as we made our way so the bar she sat down on a stool, crossing her legs and leaning over slightly to capture the bartender's attention. He was a bald man of about 60 or so. Once upon a time he had probably been handsome but years of stress set wrinkles on his face not to mention the potbelly that poked out from under his apron. Walking down the way with beady but kind eyes he nodded at us, speaking in French so that I had no idea what he was saying.

Fortunately Annabelle answered before I could blow our cover, and I noted the need to learn a little French or something. Once the bartender walked away I leaned down and whispered in her ear, assuming she had ordered drinks.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Cognac and brandy on the rocks. Pretend you're hopelessly in lust with me or people will wonder why you don't speak."

That wasn't going to be too hard. Not that I would admit that aloud.

The moment our drinks arrived she handed me a glass of cognac then leaned in close, placing a hand on my thigh. Feeling my face burn I returned the move, and allowed myself to move in closer, breathing in the scent of amber that clung to her skin and hair.

"Where is our guy?" Annabelle asked, all business much to my surprise. Her lips brushed the shell of my ear and I shivered, wishing I could take her. She didn't seem to notice, and I quickly took a sip of my drink attempting to get control over myself.

Just when I began to wonder what was next a tall dark-haired man with a hook nose and thin lips. His dark eyebrows sat above grey steely eyes that would make anything in their path wilt. Leaning over he summoned the bartender and glanced down at his, his eyes continuously flittering towards Annabelle just as Aldo predicted.

Taking a sip from my drink I spun around, nodding over and she glanced up at him, giving a sly smirk over her glass.

They exchanged words in French and he glanced at me, as though the two were discussing something about me. He raised his eyebrows and threw back his head with a chuckle, and Annabelle leaned over, caressing my arm in a way that made me wonder just what the hell they were talking about.

Then, he leaned over, whispering something in her ear and she giggled before placing a hand on my thigh once more and rubbing sensually. Our target Harnishfeger quietly leaned down then traced Annabelle's jawline with his finger. His eyes lingered on me then he whispered something in her ear that caused her to moan seductively and stand up.

Extending a hand she motioned for me to grab hers. I did so wondering what the hell was going on. She was seducing him but I was involved in some way shape or form that I simply could not understand. Maybe she needed backup.

As we stood Harnishfeger spun around and slipped something into her hand then walked away. She grinned then nodded at me, heading towards the back of the bar which I assumed led to the tavern upstairs.

"What the hell is going on?" I hissed and Annabelle spun around as we entered a dark corridor.

"Harnishfeger is here with his wife and they both have a healthy sexual appetite shall I say? His wife spied us across the bar and told him to come talk to us. They want to have a little fun upstairs he gave me the key."

"What the hell? How do you know it's not an attack? They could have someone waiting for us up there!" I exclaimed, caught horrified between the realities of the situation. The fact that I would have to watch Annabelle and maybe have sex with this guy's wife, or a surprise ambush. Whichever, it did not favor well.

"I thought about that. What better way to take on an ambush than be ready for it? We open this door, and we'll both be ready. If not, we just go along as planned."

"Me having sex with someone was not as planned! Besides we only have twenty-six minutes left!" I exclaimed, checking my watch. Maybe a few more. Aldo and the guys weren't planned to set up until after Annabelle and I had gotten in. Nevertheless, this plan was spiraling out of control.

"You don't have to have sex with her just play with her a little until we both have the moment to do what we need to do. Now hurry before we waste any more time!" she exclaimed, grabbing my hand and pulling me up the stairs before I even had the chance to voice any more concerns.

* * *

I clutched my purse tightly, mindful of both the revolver tucked carefully inside and the knife holstered to my thigh.

I knew the revolver was a dangerous weapon of choice. Not only did I want to avoid guns as much as possible due to the sound, but also in the event I ran out of bullets reloading in time would be a challenge. On top of that I had not planned on having to deal with two people, making this task all the more difficult.

Slowly, I cautiously entered the room and looked around, relieved to find no one but Donny and myself. Perhaps there was no ambush after all leaving one thing to check off our list. The next was dealing with the Harnishfegers which may have proved more difficult now that I had an additional body to take care of, and limited time to do it. If they took too long Donny and I would have to leave and hope the blast took care of them.

Stepping further into the room I spun around to face Donny who was becoming more and more squeamish by the minute, offering any objection he possibly could any time I he could find the place to do so. I sensed that I was more willing to carry out the task than he was, something that both frustrated and angered me at the same time.

"Remember. Portuguese sounds kind of like Spanish, so whenever you speak make sure you have a heavy accent."

I had managed to convince Harnishfeger that Donny was Portuguese, thus giving an excuse for his inability to speak French or German. He simply laughed, suggesting that perhaps his supposed heritage was the reason for such "strange sexual appetites" and I laughed right along with him, imagining myself ripping his throat open with the end of my knife.

Just as Donny opened his mouth to say something the sound of voices caused us both to freeze and the door opened slowly.

First, a beautiful blonde woman with curls peeked her head around, glancing between the two of us then smiling mischievously. Her eyes focused on Donny and she entered the room wearing a shimmering black dress that looked simply divine against her creamy white skin. Behind her, our original target Harnishfeger followed and closed the door behind him, placing his hands on his jacket. In one was a bottle of brandy.

"A drink perhaps? To loosen us all up?" he smiled and looked around, thinning hair slicked back unfavorably to reveal a very wide forehead.

Donny glanced at me, and I smiled at him delicately.

"A drink." I said.

"Ah yes, our foreign friend. My apologies, perhaps I will try to speak English I only hope he is as skilled in that as he is in his native tongue."

"He's getting there." I lied, and Harnishfeger smiled kindly then glanced at Donny, repeating what he had said in English. I almost felt bad for the fucker. He seemed like a genuinely nice—albeit sexually devious—guy, but then I remembered who he worked for. He wasn't some clerk in a cushy office, he worked in the camps. He was about as guilty as they came.

"Perhaps drinks are best saved for after. I always find that something to wash down my throat after healthy activity always tastes better." I raised my eyebrows then sat down on the bed, crossing my legs and sticking out my chest seductively. Harnishfeger's wife grinned, green eyes dancing devilishly as she stared at me. She was truly a beautiful woman, like a porcelain doll the way her cheeks flushed and her pink lips pouted beneath a straight nose.

"I think our friend is right dear." She said then sauntered over to the bed slowly, sitting down beside me. Placing her purse next to her she took off her hat then reached out, a gloved hand tracing the bare skin of my arm.

"You told me your husband prefers to watch and I decided it would not be entirely fair for me to ravage his wife while he got nothing. So, I've also elected to simply watch you and my sweet Cromilda enjoy one another's company." Harnishfeger said, and I raised an eyebrow, looking over at Donny as I silently tried to keep track of time.

Thankfully, Harnishfeger's wife didn't waste time, sliding her hands around my waist and leaning in so that her breath tickled my neck. Had I not been set on the task at hand perhaps I would have enjoyed her company.

But now was not the time for pleasure. Far from it. Now was the time to get a job done that would cost our lives if we didn't get out in time. I needed to act quickly. Harnishfeger's wife wouldn't be a problem, but he certainly would. I knew that with all the commotion downstairs we could make a clean getaway. The most important thing would be getting out in time.

Turning my head I sat up on my knees, placing my hands on Cromilda's face and bringing her lips to mine. I kissed her fully and passionately, waiting for just the right moment to make my assault. She replied back excitedly, one of her gloved hands floating down to meet my breasts and reaching down, I hiked up my skirt, barely clearing the holster before ripping the knife free and spinning around, placing it against Cromilda's neck.

"Now is not the time to do anything stupid. Remove your weapons. Now." I demanded in French, staring at Harnishfeger. Donny quickly shot up behind him, grasping him by his arm tightly.

His eyes told that for a moment he believed it all to be a jest. Part of a simple game but it was merely a few moments before his face hardened with the realization that it was as serious as could be, and his wife's life remained in his own hands.

"Very clever for thieves I must admit. I only ask how you sought us out." He said smoothly and I grasped Cromilda against my body so that she couldn't move, pressing the knife into her neck and swallowing my humanity as it threatened to break free. Killing was a part of what must have been done. She knew what her husband did. No one in this country was safe from judgment because they all played a part somehow. All the invaded countries did.

"We're not thieves and this little meeting wasn't by chance." I said, pressing the knife against Cromilda's flesh so that she whimpered beneath me. She was weak, not even willing to fight back or speak.

"What do you want with us?" he asked, voice becoming icier by the second and I pressed his wife against me, glancing at Donny.

"Let's just say you've got a little answering to do. Do what she said and drop your weapons before your wife gets hurt."

"Kill her I don't care. An American and a French whore come to play the role of fool. Tell me what is this game you play for? Some sort of vigilantism?"

"Try revenge. My grandparents died because of people like you. Men who believe they were above others. That's what all this is about, being better than the Jewish people. Let me tell you something, we've withstood-"

"Time Annabelle." Donny cut me off and I gritted my teeth. Beneath me Harnishfeger's wife continued to squirm with her husband's gamble on her life. I wasn't sure whether to let her go. If I did, God knew what would happen. She might run down and get help. She might run away period. She might turn a gun against me and prove to be more powerful than I thought. Right now, she was my bargaining chip and we were running out of time before all four of us were blasted to pieces.

"Jewish-American swine. And you must be some sort of half breed-"

"-Please, she will kill me!" Cromilda began to cry and I yearned to listen my grip on her and hoped I would not have to kill her. Harnishfeger could not be so cold-blooded to let his wife die before his very eyes. At least I hoped.

But my hopes deflated as I watched him regard his wife with a cool stare that spoke of a man who cared not for anything but himself.

"She can't even have children she is no good to me. You won't kill her though. You are weak. Just as weak as the-"

Before he could finish the sentence Donny tossed him to the ground violently, no longer waiting. Beneath me his wife squirmed, still trying to get to the man who had so carelessly gambled with her life. Whether it was truly a gamble or he did not care I wasn't sure, but the moment she broke free I knew she couldn't make it to the door.

The blonde stumbled and I lunged, swinging her around by her arm so that she fell back onto the bed and rolled over. Beside me, Donny and Karnishfeger wrestled one another, throwing punches and swearing as Donny attempted to get his hands around his neck.

Again, his wife attempted to make her escape leaving me no choice but to grab her. Quickly gripping her head I turned sharply, wincing as her neck snapped and she crumpled to the ground. There was no time for remorse as my mind shifted into a single track set on killing the man before me and escaping before the place blew to the sky.

Racing to the bed I grabbed the gun from my purse and aimed carefully. One move and Donny would be gone.

"Donny!" I screamed, and he looked up at me for a fleeting second, long enough for me to pull the trigger and watch the blood spray from Harnishfeger's head.

* * *

I raced down the steps behind Annabelle. Five minutes. We had five minutes to get out of the building and down the block before we all died and went up in flames together.

"Back door!" I exclaimed and Annabelle approached the bartender hand in her purse grabbing the gun I assumed. There was no way we could get out the front without casting attention to ourselves, particularly from the nice shiner I had taken to the face that was already beginning to show. Annabelle's dress was slightly ripped and as I stood in front of her protectively trying to look as natural as possible I could already so eyes shifting our direction and lingering.

The bartender walked over slowly, looking over both of us suspiciously and I wondered if he knew that Harnishfeger had gone upstairs with us. The way he glanced dangerously between the two of us made me both anxious and weary.

He said something in French and Annabelle answered. After several seconds she pulled the gun from her purse and held it threateningly, not obviously to anyone who could see but enough so that if he made one wrong move he could expect one to the belly.

He spoke and she grabbed my hand, yanking me back into the hall. Down another set of steps we ran with three minutes left, the seconds ticking by.

"Three minutes!" I shouted, following her as we descended into the cellar where I knew Aldo had laid the explosives. If we were caught down here, there was no chance of survival. How ironic that our only way out would be this route.

Suddenly, I heard voices and dared myself to look around, watching as feet descended the stairs quickly. Two minutes, and it seemed we were being chased.

"Where the hell is the door?!" I screamed, and Annabelle said nothing, panting as we continued through the dusty cellar, weaving in and out of boxes until we made it to a door which led to the outside. Grasping the doorknob Annabelle jiggled it, just as our pursuit moved towards us, getting closer as time grew shorter.

"Son of a bitch he knew the door is locked!" she exclaimed, a note of panic in her voice.

"Move." I grunted and shoved her out of the way, paying no mind. One minute and thirty seconds left.

Behind me, Annabelle pulled the gun from her purse and began shooting. I heard several screams in German as I attempted to kick the door down. It wouldn't budge. Glancing down at my watch I froze. Forty seconds.

Without thinking, I raised my fist and slammed it through the glass pane of the door, barely aware of the shards of glass that piercing my skin. Quickly, I cleared the glass and continued to yank the flimsy and dangerous pieces free until nothing was left.

"Come on!" I grabbed Annabelle and lifted her through the empty hole carefully. Fifteen seconds.

I all but leapt through behind her, pushing her up the narrow staircase that lead outside.

I lost count as we emerged into the darkness, knowing only that we needed to get away. We had not run two yards before the building exploded. Quickly, I threw myself on top of Annabelle and we both fell to the ground, debris shooting out past us and into the sky. The Earth shook and as I fell on my arm I became suddenly aware of the searing pain as glass made its way further into my flesh.

Beneath me, Annabelle stirred, rolling out from below and sitting up. The night air was humid, made warmer by the massive fire which now engulfed the tavern. I knew we had to get out, and now before the smoke began to spread. Standing up I followed behind her and to the car, taking one last look to glance up at the blazing remains of the bar.


	5. Mezcal

**A/N: I DO NOT own **_**Inglourious Basterds.**_

**Mezcal**

I knocked on Donny's door, rocking back and forth on my heels anxiously as I clutched a bottle of absinthe, two spoons, a small sugar dish and glasses in my hands. Balancing all the items delicately I shifted them from one arm to the other and knocked once more, this time listening as Donny tripped and swore under his breath as a man of his size naturally would.

He swung open the door finally, all bandaged up just as I was from our earlier adventure. I was sore, my lungs still filled with traces of smoke that made me hoarse but it would be nice to sit down and relax now, particularly after everything we had been through and experienced in the last few hours.

Aldo had congratulated us on a job well done upon arriving to the house, but Donny's unhappiness had been made known to me long before we returned. On the car ride back he angrily spat his opinion on me having killed Harnishfeger's wife and while I did feel bad, my sympathy stopped short.

In my eyes, at the end of the day she was anything but innocent. She knew exactly what her husband did for a living, and she knew that dozens were dying at his hands. It was people like her, who were the worst: those that did nothing. Those that were impassive were worse than the perpetrators themselves.

When we returned home, I would have no one to celebrate her return, nothing to look forward to. My only friend in the world was now dead, her brains blasted to bits right before my very eyes. In Brooklyn I would continue to be nothing more than a nigger hybrid kike, because of the people in the world who looked down upon those that were different. So in turn, I did not feel guilt, because it was Harnishfeger and his wife who made life cruel for me, and I would not respond kindly in turn.

As Donny opened his door, plumes of smoke wafted out although they were nothing that I had ever smelled. The sweet and rank aroma enveloped me and through the haze I caught sight of the water pipe beside Donny's bed and raised my eyebrows, glancing up at him. He said nothing, shrugging his huge shoulders and leaning against his door.

"So are you going to invite me in or what?" I asked, and Donny stared at me for a moment and I wondered if he was really going to shut the door in my face. I knew he was angry, but not as angry as his look told. Much to my surprise and relief through, he stepped aside and let me in just as the items I had brought with me began to slip from my arms.

"What is all that?" he asked, gesturing at the materials in my hands.

"Uh…it's a surprise. First why don't you tell me what you've got going on in here?" I asked, glancing at the bed which was strewn with clothes and girly magazines. Donny quickly strode across the room and knocked everything off his bed to make room then reached back to scratch the back of his neck.

"Sorry, it's a mess in here." He sniffed, running his hands through his thick hair. I lingered where I stood, looking around and taking in Donny's room. Walking over to the bed, I deposited the things I had brought with me before I dropped them then looked up at him expectantly as he stood on the other side of the room, staring at me.

"You going to join me?" I asked.

He hesitated for a moment then walked over and sat down stiffly, only glancing at me for a second. His jaw was tense, his eyes red although I was sure that could have been from whatever he had been smoking (my guess was opium). At the end of the day he was still obviously upset from what had happened so I sighed, deciding it was best we clear the air so that things didn't get too awkward.

"What the hell is that?" he asked, gesturing to the paraphernalia I had dropped on the bed.

"Absinthe. Ever had it before?" I raised my eyebrows.

"No, what is it? And what's with the other stuff?"

"It's Swedish. Liquor. And it's sugar and absinthe spoons. Sugar dilutes it, along with cold water. Drinking too much apparently makes you hallucinate like hell though. I've never gotten drunk off it, but there's a first time and place for just about everything."

Donny said nothing, staring at the bottle as he talked. Clad in an undershirt and a pair of pants I could not stop myself from glancing at his chest every now and then. I very much wanted to rip it off of him and take him for a ride, although that was not going to happen. At least not until I got a few drinks into him.

Reaching over Donny grabbed the bottle and unscrewed the cap before bringing it to his nose. Immediately his eyes widened and he jerked back, then brought the bottle to his lips and took a swig.

I waited in anticipation and received my reward as Donny suddenly sputtered, coughing up the high proof liquor and pounding his chest. Leaning forward he winced and I put my hand on his back, laughing and rubbing him softly in comfort. After a few minutes he leaned back and made himself more comfortable.

"Shit that's some strong stuff." He finally said, and I grabbed the bottle, taking a small sip and closing my eyes, moving closer to him. Handing the bottle over I noted that Donny still ignored the rest of the stuff, electing manliness over sensibility. After another swallow he seemed to get used to the stuff and wiped his mouth. I used the opportunity to finally say what had been on my mind.

"Are you still upset about earlier?"

Donny looked over at me, lowering the bottle then sighed.

"Look, I've been to war. I've been through battle and back, and I'll have to deal with the people I've killed for the rest of my life. Most I can justify, others deserved it. But when it comes down to things like what happened tonight, it's damn near impossible for me to accept what's been done. We killed an innocent woman Annabelle, in cold blood. I'd think you of all people would be able to feel some kind of remorse."

I could hear the poorly contained anger and disappointment in his voice, and it infuriated me. My motives were my own, and it should have remained that way. With a steely voice, I addressed him, making sure that my voice betrayed everything I felt and thought.

"Innocent because we didn't know her. She could've done nothing wrong in her entire life. She also could've and more than likely sat and listened each night while her husband talked about what he did for a living. No one is innocent Donny, not you, not me, and especially not her. Someday maybe I'll feel guilty, but at the present moment I can't. Not with what I've seen and been through, not with the suffering of so many people. I'm a whore Donny, I've lost my humanity." I said finally, chewing on the last sentence.

"And that doesn't bother you?" Donny narrowed his thick eyebrows.

"I can't let it. If it did, I wouldn't be where I am. If it did, I would have died back at the brothel when my best friend got shot. If you don't mind I'd like to move on to something else though. I figured you'd feel better if you talked about it a little." I resigned. Donny's eyes searched me, as though trying to ascertain just what I was thinking and who I was, but finally he dropped it and moved to something I wanted to talk about even less.

"Working in a brothel you must've…seen a lot. You're so young. Is that what you meant by losing your humanity?"

"Yes, and no. I think you're imagining that sleeping around makes me hate myself, and that's not really true. I gave thought to working in a brothel for the main purpose that I love sex. I won't shy away from the words slut and whore, because I know I am one. From the first time I laid with a guy it was the most incredible feeling in my life. That pleasure combined to being so close to another person, it's just heaven to me. What I meant was the feeling of loathing that comes with knowing I'm sleeping with men who would kill me had they known my true heritage and identity. I had to swallow my humanity though if I wanted to continue and get out of them what I could."

"The night we met, your madame…she said that you and Axelle were close. I remember seeing you two and wondering…"

At this I couldn't help but smile then answered him honestly.

"Yes. We did jobs together, and sometimes in our spare time we would sleep together I guess. It was her way of getting in practice when a man came in with his wife. It was my way of keeping from being perpetually lonely. She's the only woman I've ever been with and I enjoyed it. Don't get me wrong I love men, more than I can tell you, but being with Axelle was something different."

"Jesus. You talk about all this stuff like it's nothing. When I was your age I couldn't even look at a girl topless without…you know. And here you've probably done just about everything…what exactly _have _you done?" Donny suddenly glanced at me, his face reddening as he drank more and more. I grinned, siding up to him and leaning so that my leg rested on his lap.

"Well…pretty much everything. I did both dominant and submissive, groups, anal, role play, sometimes I just played with myself while my client watched or got him off, sometimes I would just use my mouth."

"Anal? Is that…?"

I sat up and turned around, shaking my bottom in front of him for emphasis as his jaw dropped in shock. I tossed my hair back and chuckled under my breath as Donny tried to compose himself.

"Don't seem so shocked."

"But…but doesn't that feel…weird?"

"At first it was strange to me. But then when I relaxed and started focusing on my pleasure it was wonderful. And on the other side I've heard it's tighter and there's a series of contrac-"

"-Okay okay I've heard enough. Jesus you're just a kid."

I winced at his words, my face heating.

"Don't start with that bullshit again. Do you know how many girls out here are married by my age? Even in the States. I'm not a kid, by rights I'm a grown woman." I rolled my eyes, blushing furiously. The fact was no matter how adult I felt, statements like that slapped me right back down to size. I had lived an "adult" life, I had seen "adult" things. I had developed earlier than most girls and knew even without makeup I looked a bit older than I was. Did I really look like a little girl in Donny's eyes, and if so, what was I even doing there if there was no hope?

"You don't look like a kid, that's what's so messed up about it. I wouldn't blink twice if you told me that you were 21 or 22." Donny continued, either oblivious or uncaring to my evident anger and discomfort.

"Then pretend I am. Forgot how old I am, just who I am altogether. Now if you're done obsessing over stupid things we can move onto something new."

"Like what?" he asked, taking another swig from the bottle.

"How many girls have you been with?"

This time his choking had nothing to do with the absinthe, more of my question. I was certain that the two of us would have been better switching ages.

"How many women have you had sex with?" I repeated, taking the bottle from his hands and enjoying a hard swallow. It was already down to the label, and with only a few sips and little on my stomach my tongue felt heavy, my head fuzzy.

"I mean…what's it to you?" he looked away, not meeting my eyes.

"I'm curious. Here you are frowning upon my sexual experiences and I can't help but wonder about yours."

"I wasn't _frowning _on them." He turned to me, eyes searching me intently.

"Oh? Then what?"

"I guess it's impressive. You know, working like that I guess you'd be…good at your job." He suggested, this time his dark face reddening so that I laughed. Quickly he took the bottle, searching for liquid courage to ease his discomfort.

"You're right about that. I am quite good at my job. You should've let me fuck you back at the brothel I could've shown you." I grinned bravely, leaning over so that my breasts brushed Donny's arm. He glanced down at me but did not move, only sighed and shook his head.

"Good grief what am I going to do with you?" he breathed, more to himself it seemed.

"Whatever you want." I whispered in his ear, before flicking my tongue at his earlobe lightly then moving to the other side of the bed before he could say anything. Tensing, he grabbed the bottle and took a long drink, screwing up his face as he swallowed then sighed, sinking into his pillow with an expression of calm that could only come with complete inebriation. Glancing up at me Donny grinned slightly then slapped a hand on my thigh.

"You know kid, I do like you. You're out of your damn mind but I like you. Maybe after this you could come back with me, I'll show you all around Boston. I think you'd like it, not as filthy as New York and the people are pretty friendly. My ma would love you, just don't mention you're half black. You could pass for French or Italian or something like that." He slurred, and I took the opportunity, taking another drink as my senses began to leave, pulling me under a blanket of intoxication. My mind swam, my voice sounded far away and my body felt as if I was floating on a bed of clouds.

"You'd take me home to meet your mother? Even though I'm a lowly whore?" I raised my eyebrows and Donny chuckled.

"What she doesn't know won't kill her."

"Well that would make the girls jealous?"

At this he cackled, a drunken chortle that made me laugh as well.

"What girls?"

"Handsome guy like you has to have girls chasing him down. What, you don't have anyone waiting for you back home?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No, I don't. And you?"

This hit harder to home than Donny had intended, and immediately the smile disappeared from my face.

"I have no one." I replied, and he moved on, not noticing what my statement had meant. I had no home, no place to go to, and no one that loved me. It was something that I tried not to think about, but with The Basterds here and the constant arrival of more soldiers, there was no doubt that the war would be over within a year. And what would come with it? Where would I come? I had nowhere to return to, only the foolish hope that perhaps Aldo or Donny would help me out until I got a job and a place to stay. I didn't even know if my father was still alive, and if he was my appearance would mean absolutely nothing to him.

Donny's hand remained on my thigh and I moved in a bit closer, my body leaning against his own.

"You're getting a little close there." He slurred, looking down at my legs which stuck out beneath a large men's dress shirt I had found in the bathroom. Underneath I still wore my stockings and garter belt with thoughts of Donny peeling them off with his teeth.

The room was hot. So hot that I wanted to take my clothes off. It was as if I was swimming, each time I moved the room would spin and it wouldn't stop. Touching my neck I closed my eyes, laying back in the bed. When I opened them, a small green dot hovered in front of my face, moving back and forth each time I turned my head. The ever elusive Green Fairy.

"I'm drunk." I whispered to myself, watching the tiny speck move about, hopping up and down, bouncing here and there until weaving across my vision and landing square in the center of Donny's pink lips. I took this as a sign and leaned over before pressing my lips to his own, tasting and breathing him.

"Annabelle-" he breathed into my mouth but I did not give him a chance to argue. Without a second thought I climbed onto his lap, the blood rushing through my veins in the haze of drunkenness. Each of his attempted arguments was cut off by my lips until he eventually ceased saying anything and allowed me to kiss him, his own lips pressing against mine.

I slowly began to unbutton my shirt, never taking my lips from his save for our exchange of tongues. After a matter of time Donny's hands found their way around my waist, running up and down my back, my thighs, grasping at my behind. When I reached the last button of my shirt I pulled it off, revealing my body clad in skimpy undergarments made of black lace.

In that moment Donny simply sat and stared before leaning forward, grabbing my breasts with rough and sloppy hands and running his lips over then. His hands continued to roam my body, becoming more and more aggressive before reaching back for the clasp of my bra.

I shrugged out of the lacy garment, my bare breasts completely exposed with nipples peaked in both anticipation and sexual excitement. Reaching up, Donny's hand clasped over my breast, squeezing roughly and I moaned, feeling my nipple become even more taut against his palm. Leaning down, I kissed him once more, biting his bottom lip this time so that he grunted beneath me, a hand moving down and squeezing my ass equally as rough. Within a matter of seconds, it become a game of domination as we both attempted to get a hold on top of the other.

Getting on my knees I reached down and unbuttoned Donny's pants before yanking them down his muscular legs. Sure enough, I could see his semi-hard member beneath his drawers and I brushed my hand against him, watching him mutter in pleasure. Leaning forward, I straddled him as I did once before, rubbing myself against him ever so slowly until he grabbed me fiercely and spun around, placing me on my back.

Putting my hands on his chest I closed my eyes, letting his lips travel to my neck as both of us were pulled into the darkness.

* * *

The moment I opened my eyes I squeezed them shut, my head threatening to split open. Groaning, I rolled over in bed, pulling the sheets over my head to block out the sun and made a half-hearted resolution to never drink absinthe again.

Just as I prepared to take myself to sleep once more I became aware of a foreign warmth beside me and woke up, only to find Annabelle sleeping beside me. Cautiously, I grabbed the sheet and lifted it, sure enough finding her naked just as I was myself. Quickly, I jumped out of the bed as though it was on fire and took a step backward, losing my footing as the room tilted violently and knocked down a lamp.

The sound sent Annabelle up in a jolt and I quickly ripped the sheets from the bed to cover myself. My stomach churned and it felt like my face was on fire although I was certain that was because I had woken up naked beside Annabelle with no recollection of having gotten that way.

"What the hell is your problem?" she squinted, running a hand through her hair which had fallen from its updo and cascaded around her shoulders like a lion's mane. Her mouth was swollen, and immediately my eyes flew to her large breasts. Clutching the sheets tightly in my hand my face burned as I tried to stop myself from getting hard but one look was all it took.

"Did we have sex?" I blurted. The last thing I had remembered was Annabelle asking whether or not I had a girlfriend back home, and her telling me he had no one to come home to. It was too much to think about at the present, I simply needed to get her out before I lost my control and ended up doing something I would certainly regret.

"No. We-y-you passed out." She finally said, looking immensely disappointment and I breathed a sigh of relief. Holding the sheets even tighter my eyes strayed to her thighs and what lay between them. I needed her to get the hell out of there and now.

"You should probably go." I said sternly, feeling my stomach sink with her shoulders. The way she looked down, it bit at me. I couldn't understand why she seemed so taken with me, even more I couldn't understand why I wasn't jumping at the opportunity. She was a beautiful girl, smart, sexy, fierce as hell, and I knew when it came to bed she had to be downright astounding.

But instead of saying anything I watched as she dressed herself slowly then left, not saying a word and not looking at me. I felt like an ass, but the truth was I'd feel even more of one if I dared go to bed with her.

When she closed the door behind her I sighed, dropping the sheet and collapsing back onto my bed, head pounding. Why did she have to make my life so damn complicated?

* * *

"Good morning sunshine."

I immediately contracted, bringing my knees to my naked chest as a blast of cold gripped at my body. Opening my eyes I blinked, looking in time to watch Aldo rip the sheets off of me, leaving me nude in everything but my underwear.

Aldo whistled lewdly the stalked across the room in his heavy boots and tore the curtains open. The blast of light was too much for my lingering hangover and I screamed aloud, grabbing a pillow and pulling it over my eyes. My head throbbed dully with a warning against absinthe in the future. Perhaps what made it worse was that it was the second time I had ever gotten drunk, and was not used to such things.

"What the hell do you want?" I grumbled into the pillow, praying he would leave me alone although I knew that was not likely.

"You. We found some Nazi piece of shit skulking around here, think he might have been tipped off or may be here on someone's orders looking for us. So get some cold water in your face, take some Aspirin, and put on some clothes…though if you want to do it that way I ain't going to argue. You'll be working with Hugo."

"Hugo?" I repeated.

"One other one can speak German. Besides, he's aching for a stab at his old comrades. Now come on and get that pretty ass of yours up. Put on something sexy. That won't be a problem I presume." He smirked, before leaving and slamming the door for good measure, causing me to nearly jump out of my skin as my head exploded in pain.

* * *

"About damn time. Now don't you clean up nicely."

I glanced at Aldo from over his newspaper as he glanced at me from the staircase. Walking into the sitting room I stood with my hands clasped in front of my body in a short dress that stopped above the knee. The yellow dress was cinched at the waist with a white belt and I put my hair up.

After an hour I finally managed to get myself dressed by pumping my body with Aspirin, having a little hair of the dog, and a nice cold shower. Quickly I brushed a finger across my lips to assure I had no lipstick smeared. A string of pearls hung around my neck with matching earrings and a white hairband.

"Sorry I needed to make myself presentable and sober up a little." I shrugged.

"Any better and I might drag you up to my room." He grinned suggestively and I could not help but smile. Aldo was handsome after all.

It wasn't until then that I noticed Donny behind him, who whipped his head around at Aldo's words. I pursed my lips, then glanced back at Aldo. Having two men vying for my affections? Well, that certainly sounded better than anything else I could think of.

"Why don't we head downstairs first. Kill first, fuck after. Sound good?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Sounds _very_ good." I winked purposefully, putting a hand on my hip and sticking my chest out.

At this I threw a glance at Donny. If he didn't want to fuck me then someone else would. I made this very clear then followed Aldo down into the basement, not bothering to see if Donny was behind me.

The minute we hit the staircase all foolish thoughts were forsaken as nerves crawled within me. Another kill, and this one face-to-face. If I made one mistake, it could mean that could kill me and get back to his friends. I could not falter, or show any weakness.

As we made our way down the steps I caught sight of Hugo, standing at a table before a chained man. He was holding something in his hand, wiping it down with a small rag. His cold eyes observed both of us and my stomach clenched. Hugo always made me uneasy, and the fact was I tried to stay away from him for the most part.

As we reached the base of the steps Hugo walked over and in hush toned, bowed his head.

"Have you asked him anything yet?" Aldo asked, putting his hands behind his back.

"No." he replied, looking at me sharply. His eyes raked my body with what might have been disapproval, but I could not tell behind his impassive gaze.

"Not so bad are we now?" Aldo said as he asked the prisoner, strutting over to him and leaving me alone with Hugo.

"Please let me go! I'm just doing my job I've never hurt anyone I have a wife and three children!" the prisoner shouted pathetically in German. Beside me, Hugo let out a strangled chortle that I assumed to be a laugh, before pulling out a cigar and lighting it.

"What did he say?" Aldo glanced at us.

"He is begging for his life." Hugo said coldly, a hint of amusement in his tone before taking a drag of the cigar. I stood awkwardly then stepped forward, preparing to do whatever it was that I must.

"Ah. Always the begs and pleas. Annabelle, get over here." He nodded at me and I came, standing beside him and glancing down at the man. His eyes gazed upon me and in an instant any pity I felt for him was gone. Reaching out, he leaned towards me with watery eyes.

"Please, please tell them I have not done anything. Please miss I beg you!" he screeched, before Aldo walked over and slammed a first across his mouth shutting him up once and for all. I almost winced, but resolved myself. I knew what I needed to do.

"Hugo, translate for me. I'm going to ask you some questions, and you're going to answer them. Either way, you _will _die. If you answer my questions, I will give you a nice tablet that will put you to sleep and you'll never wake up again. It'll be quick, it'll be painless, and it'll be as if you're just going to bed. If you _don't_ answer my questions, things will be a little more painful. My beautiful friend right there will make it hurt, and you'll be a long way from dying. You've got two choices, so tell me: who sent you here?"

Each word Hugo translated caused his eyes to widen, and with my mention the man glanced over at me, shaking with fear in his eyes. I tried not to let it show that he was getting to me. He had to have been in his 20s, he was pretty much a kid but he knew exactly what he was doing, and who he worked for.

"Please, I can't tell you that!" the young man cried.

Aldo looked at Hugo, and Hugo shook his head. Aldo glanced at me, then nodded.

Stepping forward, I looked at the tray of tools laying parallel to my victim. Grabbing a pair of pincers I squeezed them tightly then grabbed one of his hands, the starting point for my torture.

"NO! WAIT! I CAN'T TELL YOU PLEASE DON'T!" he continued to bleat, blubbering and spitting in fear that enhanced my fury, for his fear was a fear experienced by those who went into the showers at the death camps. His fear had been felt by al his victims, or at least the victims of those he had enabled.

After several more attempts to get him to answer I grasped his hand and clenched down onto his ring finger, squeezing until bone crunched and screams ripped from his thin mouth. Squeezing again I pressed even more forcefully so that the pincers tore right through his skin like rubber. Blood spurted from the wound and he bucked beneath me as best he could.

Holding the meaty hunk of crushed bone, skin, and blood I dropped it onto the tray holding the weapons then looked down at him once more. This was my new life.

.


	6. Booth's Gin

**A/N: I DO NOT own _Inglourious Basterds._**

**Booth's Gin**

I cringed as a fresh wave of choking sobs emerged from the man before me, trying not to rip my hair out from the sounds of his cries.

Glancing down, I looked at his blood-soaked and bandaged hands, both of which were missing three fingers. After an hour we had gotten nowhere past the brick wall of pleas for mercy and excuses that he could say nothing.

From the way he looked around desperately, his eyes full of panic from impending doom, it was apparent he was going to break soon. That didn't make his wails any less irritating. I was ready to slit his throat and be done with it so I wouldn't have to listen to him a second longer.

"You want to do teeth next?" I asked Hugo in German and he stared up at me with those cold, empty eyes before giving a curt nod, and causing our prisoner in squirm and scream on the table.

Losing my temper I slammed my hands down on the table and leaned down close to him.

"Look! It's not going to stop unless you give us what we want. Tell us, and you can walk out of here with your arms and legs. If just teeth hurt can you imagine how it's going to feel when we get to your eyes and tongue?"

"No no no!" he blubbered, and I stepped back, running a hand through my hair with a sigh before reaching up and unpinning it, letting it tumble down my shoulders. Grasping a handful in frustration I bit my lip and turned to face the other direction.

In that moment, a rush of anger surged through me so powerful that I felt my body moving against my own will. Grabbing a pair of surgical scissors off the table violently I clutched them tightly before driving them into his eye socket, and yanking the small orb out without reserve so that he thrashed wildly, screams almost tearing my head apart.

"You could have killed him." Hugo said darkly and calmly, although from his voice I could tell he was close to strangling me himself.

Grabbing the eye I threw it to the ground, then tossed the scissors onto the tray one more, letting him scream, cry, and gag violently as he struggled against the restraints. Some soldier to restore the future.

"Now let's try this again. Why are you here?" I gritted my teeth, reaching down and grabbing his jaw with my hand and forcing him to look up at me through his only remaining eye.

He dared look at me then shuddered and looked away before swallowing, still choking on his sobs.

"I was sent here by Der Fuhrer! Der Fuhrer! He looks for The Basterds!" he exclaimed and I stopped where I stood, looking over at Hugo who only chuckled. The proclamation had unhinged me, though Hugo was watching as if the whole thing was a joke.

"Hitler does not know about us yet you fool." Hugo said. "You are a decent liar, just decent."

_Decent enough for me to believe him_. I thought but said nothing aloud. That probably wouldn't be the best thing to admit to Hugo right now.

With that, Hugo walked to the tray of instruments, some bloody and grabbed a knife then bent down and unzipped the pants of our prisoner. Standing in confusion, I watched in a mixture of understanding, horror, and something I couldn't even figure out as Hugo pulled the man's flaccid member from his pants and pressed the knife to his shaft.

"Talk." He simply said.

And to my surprise and horror, indeed, he began to talk. Hugo managed to cover the work I had been trying to do over the course of several hours with one word.

"It was Joseph Goebbels! He sent us to discover the location before Hitler knew of the attacks." R spilled, and Hugo glanced at me. Feeling my face redden I looked away, still unable to meet his eyes as I thought about my inadequacy and failure to get any information out of him.

"Coordinates." Hugo said, instead of asking and immediately he was answered.

Quickly, he spat the answers which I had tried so hard and failed to get, then Hugo turned back to me, wiping his hands on a blood-stained cloth.

"Kill him." He barked in German, and our prisoner pleaded for his life as Hugo left, leaving me to deal with a situation I had completely lose control of. With a sigh, I grabbed a knife then slowly dragged it across the skin of his neck, frustration and bitterness rushing through me like the blood which seeped from his skin.

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Aldo asked as I passed through the kitchen, not even paying attention to his presence and jumping as I turned to face not just him, but many of the guys who sat around the table, smoking and playing cards. Feeling my face heat immediately I shrugged, unsure of what to say exactly. That Hugo got something from him that I couldn't? That all the time I had spent in there was a waste? That Aldo had made a mistake by recruiting me?

"Fine, he gave us locations." I said finally, a light trickle of laughter catching my attention. Looking into the crowd, I noticed a thin blonde woman sitting on Archie's lap with her hand around his neck, leaning in close to the table as her cornsilk hair fell around her shoulders.

"Well sounds like you did better than you think. See you noticed our little friend here, Annabelle that there's Colette, resident pleasure assistant. That's what we decided to call you right sweetheart?"

"Yes, Aldo." Colette grinned, bearing white teeth and I furrowed my brow, unable to stop the petty jealousy which began to bloom within me. I had been the only girl in the house, the one grasping all the attention and desire. Now, my place was being claimed by a whore of equal or lesser value who challenged me with her eyes, telling me that I was on _her _territory, not the other way around.

"See this gentlemen? This girl here manages to do in a few hours what none of you can do in a few weeks, and looks a hell of a lot better doing it." Aldo stood up from the table, walking across the kitchen and giving me a sloppy kiss on the cheek. I tried to copse a smile, but found myself unable to, unsure of whether to let slip that it had been Hugo who really came through. I may have tortured the guy, but Hugo got the information, not me, and he was the last person I wanted to make enemies with.

"Well Hugo and I worked it together." I shrugged, and Aldo put an arm around me, pulling me close as several of the guys clapped over their cigars and drinks.

"How modest. Well I'm taking you out to dinner." Aldo grinned, putting a hand on his hip and several of the guys chuckled, including Colette who raised her thin eyebrows.

"He must like you, I never got dinner." She grinned through a heavy French accent. Archie whispered something into her ear and she placed a hand on his chest, tossing her head back and running a hand through his hair. Just as I prepared myself to say something and draw the attention back to my vain self, Donny walked into the room and my face burned, drawing back to the previous night.

However I wasn't the first thing he saw. The moment he entered the room he glanced at the corner, a smile crossing his face as he set eyes on Colette.

"Well hey there." He grinned, walking across the room and bending down to kiss her on the cheek. Colette grinned, pecking him on the lips and my blood surged.

"Welcome Donny. Got some good news, Annabelle here managed to get coordinates out of that fucker we got downstairs."

The moment my name was mentioned, Donny's head snapped up and he glanced across the kitchen at me, standing up straight like a man who had just been caught doing something wrong and giving me the quick impression that Donny and Colette didn't have a strictly platonic relationship. Why else would he have stiffened so quickly. Moreso, why would he have lied to me about having casual sex? It was evident Colette was a prostitute. Was there something really wrong with me?

"Annabelle I-I didn't see you there." He stuttered, and Colette glanced at him before her blue eyes settled on me uncomfortably.

"Yeah I can tell. Aldo, I'd love to go to dinner with you tonight. I think I should get cleaned off now." I said stiffly, before storming out of the room before anyone else could say a thing.

* * *

I stared at the thing wall that separated my room from Annabelle's, tapping my foot on the floor rapidly as I tried to summon up the courage to go talk to her.

After last night's events, I retreated to my bathroom and took a cold shower, trying to shake away the hazy memories of whatever had happened between us. She said we hadn't had sex, but I still wasn't sure what exactly to believe. It was hard to tell when I woke up naked beside her, and when the last thing I remembered was the two of us in a compromising position. It left me confused and overwhelmed. I needed time to sort out my thoughts, and sort out my life.

It was so damned hard. Annabelle was just so sexy, beautiful really with her long legs, big eyes and perfect body. But more than that she was funny, smart, and tough as nails. You never found that kind of combination in a girl. She was Annie Oakley and Mae West, with a bit of Vivien Leigh. She could fight, knew how to turn on the charm, and seemed to be the damsel in distress all at once.

She was right when she argued about me with her age. Sure she was 17, but that was only one year away from 18. Besides, I knew people wouldn't bat an eye if they saw the two of us on the street together, except to wonder what a girl like her was doing with a sap like me. She looked older than her age, she acted older, and she had seen more than most people ever did. She was a woman, plain and simple, and it had taken me up until now to realize that.

And like a woman, she came onto me so strongly it was hard to refuse. The way she talked about sex and the things she had done. It was intriguing and intimidating. She was more experienced than me even, but it seemed like she wanted me to do all the leading which I liked.

I told her I wasn't into meaningless sex, and it had been the truth. I was starting to really like her, she was more deserving than a brief sexual encounter and a goodbye. But I didn't count on her being offended by it, and I definitely hadn't counted on Colette coming into the picture.

Colette was a street girl Archie brought back a few weeks back, to keep all the guys busy while we were away from home, away from our girls and wives. All the way on the other side of the world a guy could get lonely, and Colette understood that. She was fun, and more than anything she liked to listen. I'd taken my turn with her, just like the others guys, and I didn't feel completely right about it, but I sure as hell didn't regret it.

And I certainly didn't expect to walk into a room where both she and Annabelle sat, staring each other down like jungle cats. I could tell by the way Annabelle looked at me as she left the kitchen that she knew, and she was offended. She probably though I lied and just didn't want to have sex with her. The truth was, as my feelings for her grew so did the terror I might lose her before I ever even got the chance.

I needed to talk to her, but I couldn't work up the gull to go next door. It was only a couple of feet, a knock at the door.

But what would I say? I couldn't start with an apology. I couldn't tell her _everything _I was thinking. I felt like a kid, with nowhere to go and nothing to do.

"C'mon Donowitz, quit being a pansy." I breathed, pushing myself out of the bed and forcing myself across the room before I could overthink the situation. Throwing open my door, I walked to Annabelle's room and summed up all my courage, looking to God before knocking on the door carefully, clumsy raps that sounded nothing like the ones I was used to.

"Hold your horses I'm almost ready!" she exclaimed, and I listened in confusion and curiosity as the room erupted with shuffles, collisions, and swears as Annabelle seemed to run into just about everything in the room. Taking a step back, I stuck my sweaty hands in my pockets and spun around, facing the wall as I tried to think of what to say.

"Okay, I'm-" she threw the door open and stopped short. Turning around, I felt my jaw drop as I gazed upon her in a beautiful blue and white striped dress with white gloves. Her lips were coated in bright red lipstick, pearls in her ears and around her neck. She looked…sophisticated, exquisite. Like one of those high-society ladies on Fifth Avenue, walking their primped and puffed up dogs while shopping with their husband's money.

"Donny. I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you, did you need something?" she asked, looking down and I took as step back as she closed her bedroom door, completely confounded. What was she dressed up like that for? Who else could she be expecting?

"Good, you're ready. Hoping you wouldn't be one of those dames that took forever." Aldo said from down the hallway and I turned my head in confusion, watching as he approached in evening wear, his hair slicked back and a small bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Well howdy there Donowitz. Good, now I've found you. You're in charge for the night, Annabelle and I are going out for a little date." Aldo grinned with bravado, handing the flowers over to Annabelle. Standing dumbly in disbelief, I glanced between the two of them and tried to find something to say as she quietly thanked Aldo for the flowers and looked everywhere but me.

"A date? What?" I grasped for words and they failed me.

"I'll go put these in my room." Annabelle said softly, then disappeared behind the door, leaving me and a gloating Aldo who rocked forward on his toes, chest puffed out like he had won some sort of prize. Well really he did. The one I was on my way to claim.

"She agreed back in the kitchen earlier you didn't hear me? Don't see why that'd be a problem for you, or how it's any of your business." Aldo drawled.

"It's not. Let's go, I need a drink." Annabelle interrupted before I could say anything, closing the door behind her. Aldo gave me a small salute and Annabelle took his arm, looking back at me one last time before the two walked down the hall, leaving me both speechless, angered, and frustrated beyond reason.

* * *

"Look Aldo, I guess I need to be honest with you. It was Hugo who got the information out of that guy, not me. I went at him for hours and all he did was cry and beg, it wasn't until Hugo stepped up that he finally started spilling the beans. I can't keep going on with you thinking I was some sort of aficionado down there when I couldn't get shit." I finally sighed as I sat across the table from Aldo in a fancy restaurant, not quite as popular as the best places in town, but it was the only one Nazi's and French socialists didn't frequent. It was the only place where we were really safe.

"You've got to give yourself more credit than that little lady. You loosened him up for Hugo, I bet you a couple more minutes and he'd be blabbing away to you." Aldo shrugged, taking a sip from his glass of champagne and I shrugged uncomfortably, still feeling somewhat guilty.

Nothing could assuage it. Not Aldo's assurances that I had done an admirable job, or the thoughts that there was nothing wrong with what I was doing. Though no matter how I thought about it, I couldn't get the look of Donny's dumbstruck face out of my mind when I opened the door and informed him I was going on a date with Aldo.

He had been coming to my room to tell me something, and I had completely fucked it up, as I did so many things. Perhaps it was an explanation? Or perhaps it was an admission that he didn't really want to be with me. I couldn't rule that out.

But what else could explain the sadness on his face when Aldo and I left? Almost…jealousy, it seemed. It could've been foolish for me to think so, just a silly young girl imagining things. But I could swear I hadn't imagined it.

"You still with me sweetheart?" Aldo asked, and I glanced up.

"What?"

"I asked you want you wanted to order." He raised his eyebrows, and I flushed as I wondered just how many times he had thrown the question while I was lost in my thoughts about Donny.

"I'll just have whatever you're having." I replied blandly, knowing full well Aldo would likely order something I could never finish. I could see the flicker of irritation in his eyes as he leaned back in his seat. A lesson I had learned, there were some men who enjoyed ordering the same thing for their women, however, most did not. It showed that a woman did not have a mind of her own, enough to even order her own food.

"Aldo I'm sorry, my mind is elsewhere." I finally sighed, guilt seeping into me.

"Yeah I can see that. Something you want to talk about champ?" he took a sip from his glass of champagne and I began to open my mouth before shaking my head. A man taking you out to dinner was not the time to discuss the feelings of another.

"Go on, spit it out. Sounds like something you need to talk about."

"It's just…Donny. Last night he and I got a little drunk and he told me he didn't want to sleep with me because he respected me too much. Then today…"

I found myself spilling the tragically short story of my non-existent relationship with Donny as though it actually mattered. I spun the tale from the beginning back at the brothel to its conclusion, when the three of us met in the hallway, and all throughout Aldo simply listened, arms crossed over his chest and eyes staring deeply within me. When I was done, a man appeared with our food and Aldo placed his napkin on his chest then dug in without any acknowledgement to my emotional outpouring.

I simply watched him, stunned and embarrassed as he chewed and wished I could go back, never having told him the story. Finally, he took a sip of wine and leaned back into his seat, quickly wiping his mouth.

"Fact of the matter is Donowitz is smitten with you. The man's from Boston, respectable upbringing. No secret he wants you though. We've got a house full of that Annie, though I never saw you as the jealous type. Colette is harmless, just likes to tickle our fancy every once in a while if you get what I'm saying. You just got to remember, Donowitx ain't the only one that wants you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"I didn't just ask you out to dinner for nothing."

* * *

"I don't know Colette, I mean I really like her. I don't know how to fix this. She's off with Aldo now, and I know there's no way the man would take no for an answer. Not that he has to, he says one word to a lady and her undergarments drop. You of all people should know that." I said miserably to Colette, laying in my bed as she sat beside me with an elbow propped, listening to my problems.

In a way, Colette was a personal savior to each and every man in the house. For Archie, she helped him deal with missing his wife. With Aldo, it was overcoming his loneliness. Omar, his shyness around women. And for me, she was someone who listened to the things I had to say, something I hadn't come across in a long while.

I'd had one-night stands with Colette. We all did. It seemed only fair, if she was to stay at the house for a day or two to do our service and pay her. It didn't feel completely right, but it also didn't seem completely degrading because I cared about her, and she cared about me in the most platonic of senses. With Annabelle the very though frightened me, though now I could see it may have been a mistake.

"Then you must tell her how you feel Donny. I saw the way you two looked at one another earlier. She likes you also, it is obvious. A woman who wants a man cannot be tamed Donny. If she wants you to have her, then you oblige her. Or else you make her think you are not interested."

"I don't know. She's so…she's like you. She knows everything, she makes me feel like a kid."

"Well, why don't I give you a little more experience? Pretend I'm your Annabelle. _Oh Donny, you're so handsome. Kiss me_!" she exclaimed, pulling my arms around her and I laughed, before giving her a quick peck on the lips, unable to pretend she was Annabelle. Annabelle was one of a kind.

That didn't mean I couldn't have a girl to spend the night with though. Annabelle was out with Aldo, she'd probably end up going to bed with him tonight. Maybe I could try again in the morning, but for now, I couldn't stand being in my bed alone. I needed a warm woman to cuddle next to me.

"Donny I need to-"

We both broke apart and I looked up as Annabelle entered the room, still in her getup. It was the first time she had not knocked, why didn't she knock damn it! Because I knew she had seen the two of us kissing, and there was no way to explain what was going on between the two of us.

"Annabelle…hi." I managed to choke and she stared at the two of us, before backing out and slamming the door behind her.

"You should go talk to her. Or should I?" Colette asked, putting a hand on my cheek and I shrugged away from her standing up and leaving the room.

Hesitating in front of Annabelle's door, I sighed before continuing down the hall.


	7. Sangria

**A/N: I DO NOT own _Inglourious Basterds_.**

**Sangria**

I winced as I felt the sharp edge of the blade scrape my knuckles once again, sighing as I slapped the knife down on the porch and gazed at my mutilated skin. The torn flesh glistened with dark red blood that pooled from the wound immediately, dripping down my index finger.

Grabbing a rag, I wiped a streak away, the grabbed the leather strip irritably, returning to the menial task of sharpening my knife. My stinging skin tore my attention as I moved the knife back and forth, distracting myself from the girlish and frustrating thoughts that lurked in my head—the thoughts of Donny, of course.

Last night I found myself unable to sleep, tossing and turning pathetically as I wondered with each moment if Donny was with his whore. Funny, me calling someone else a whore. Me, the girl who lent herself to so many other men, some brandishing their wedding rings. And now I was upset to see Donny with some girl when weren't even involved.

But it was his words that kept upsetting me. His proclamation that he could not engage in a sexual relationship with me, when here he was! It made me feel foolish, for believing I could try and have him.

"Christ what the hell are you doing?!" a voice exclaimed, causing me to jump as the knife fell from my hand, clattering across the rough wooden planks of the porch. From where I sat on the floor I glanced up as Aldo emerged from around the corner, stopping on the steps.

"You scared me." I breathed, wiping the blood off my knuckles once more.

"Shredding yourself. Stay here, I'll be right back." Aldo demanded, entering the house and I shrugged, glancing down at my knuckles. It wasn't as if I really was going anywhere, though I could now see his concern. They were beginning to look pretty bad.

Aldo returned after several moments with a small box and sat down on one of the shabby rocking chairs. Motioning for me to come close I walked over and felt him tug at my arm forcefully, pulling me down onto his lap before I could protest.

"Give me your hand." He breathed against my arm and I reached out to him, letting him clean the wound delicately then wrap a bandage around my knuckles carefully.

"Something on your mind?" Aldo asked, tying the gauze carefully and I glanced at him, our faces too close for comfort. The moment he let go of my hand I scooted off his lap and took a seat on the steps of the porch, leaning down and resting my elbows against my legs, covered in a pair of brown pants that had been rolled up to the calf.

"Something on yours?" I replied, staring out at the beautiful garden seated behind the shabby house. It was an impressive maze of hedges budding with red roses and other flowers kept in impeccably fine keeping. I couldn't help but wonder who and why put so much effort into maintaining the structure. It was evident from the neatly trimmed hedges someone had seen fit to devote their time and energy to it.

"There's gotta be a reason you're out here tearing your knuckles to shreds. And I can guess that reason is a big Jew that likes to carry a baseball bat around with him."

I snorted, kicking off my shoes as a small gust of wind swept several pieces of hair loose from my bun. Pushing the loose strands from my skin I glanced up at the sky, rolling clouds a deep grey that threatened to break open and unleash the very heavens.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I shoot, knowing full well what he meant and that it was true.

"You and Donowitz act like a couple confused 12-year-olds, that's what I mean. Staring at each other across the room, think I didn't notice you in the meeting this morning? Your face was about as red as a chili pepper, I thought if he stared at you any harder your face might explode,"

"Okay stop, I get it. There's nothing going on between me and Donny." I rolled my eyes, standing up and bending down to grab my shoes.

"Point and case. You both got your panties in a bunch, moping around the house and over what? You two ain't even together! Just do it already!"

"You don't think I haven't tried? I got the guy drunk for chrisssakes, he's just not interested Aldo!"

"And what makes you say that?"

"Well, first he goes on about how he doesn't want to just sleep around with me, until I walk in on him and that slut-"

"I'll have you know Colette is a nice and respectable young woman. And you ever stop to think for just a second maybe the boy has more intentions than just taking you to bed? He respects you too much. It's what our mamas taught us."

At this, I remained silently, silently thinking. Could it be possible Aldo was right? Was I overreacting this entire time when Donny wanted nothing more than to prove he yearned for something other than a hasty sexual relationship?

"Now if it's sex you're interested in…well, look no further. I was on my best behavior last night, but you know, I coul've picked you back at that brothel. Don't think I didn't consider it. I just thought I should give the other guys a fair chance."

I couldn't help but laugh, crossing my arms over my chest and shaking my head at Also. Spinning around, I faced the garden once more just as thunder rolled across the sky, echoing distantly and promising heavy rain. Taking several steps off the porch, I lingered for a moment then let my bare feet pad against the lush grass as I took several steps towards the garden. I could feel Aldo's eyes, watching me as I entreated further into the floral forest just as several raindrops began to fall.

"Annabelle?" said a voice and I spun around with a start, just as thunder crashed, louder this time, bringing forth heavier raindrops. Without warning, the sky opened up violently sending torrents of rain down onto both Donny and I, pelting us harshly and soaking our flesh. The freezing drops sent some sort of small relief through me and I let strands of hair mat against my face as I stared at Donny.

"What are you doing? Come inside before you get sick or something!" he exclaimed, and I stood where I was for a moment, simply staring before a streak of lightening followed by an almost immediate thunderclap sent me running for the porch. Picking up my wet shoes I let the screen door slam behind me, surprised to find Aldo was no longer there.

Instead, I walked into an empty kitchen with Donny hot on my heels. Closing the front door behind him he shook his head like a dog, spraying me further with water as we both stood soaked in the middle of the room.

Glancing at him, I found his eyes downcast directly at my chest which was now exposed. I had worn a bulky men's shirt with no bra because the extra fabric provided more cover than I needed. Besides, after constantly wearing the stiff brassieres and corsets our madame provided, it was nice to go braless every once in a while.

With a day of relaxation in mind, I suppose I had not taken something like rain into account, and as I stood before Donny, my breasts completely exposed through the white blouse that clung to my skin I couldn't stop my budding excitement.

Stepping forward, I placed my hands on Donny's arms and he twitched slightly, looking into my eye for a moment as water dripped from his thick hair and down his face.

"What are you doing?" he breathed, and I stood on my toes, gripping his biceps as I pressed my lips against his own. With my kiss I let him know I still wanted him, and I placed a hand around the back of his neck, beginning for him to respond in kind. Much to my relief, Donny eagerly kissed me back, cupping my face with one of his hands.

"Right now. Let's go upstairs." I hummed deeply, and let my hands inch beneath his shirt, resting my palms on his stomach. He flexed beneath my hands, pushing me back towards the counter in a forceful way that both excited and surprised me. Placing his free hand around my waist, he pulled me into him, tongue begging my mouth for entrance.

And naturally, I allowed him. Opening my mouth I inched a hand into his pants, waiting for a response then diving deeper so that I could grab him. Instead of shooting back like I anticipated, Donny moaned into my mouth, pressing his lower body against mine ever more forcefully as I fingered his hardening cock in my hand. Having sex in the kitchen wasn't exactly what I had anticipated, but it was a start.

"I want to feel you." He whispered, taking his own hand and unzipping my pants. Driving it inside, he grazed my clit expertly, finding it without any trouble and I moaned, biting his lip softly as his fingers made their way inside me.

"You feel so good." He finally choked, and I began to thrust into his fingers as my clitoris throbbed dully with excitement.

"What if someone walks in?" I finally breathed when we broke apart for air, trying to contain my moans as the thunder erupted outside.

"They're all out, just Aldo. Put your mouth on it." He whispered, and I opened my eyes to stare at him for a moment, shocked beyond belief. Quickly failing to my knees before Donny could change his mind, I reached up and unzipped his pants, pulling him free from his underwear and holding his thick penis in my hand, semi-hard and more beautiful than I remembered.

Taking no time, I dove in, taking him in my mouth and sucking eagerly as I moved my head. Taking everything I knew about how to please a man I delivered the best I could possibly offer into my ministrations, relaxing my throat so I could take Donny to the hilt, even as wide as he was.

"Christ!" he exclaimed, and I came up for a breath of air then dove back down again, my tongue running the length of his shaft. After a bit Donny began to thrust into my mouth, whimpering as he placed a hand on my head. I grabbed his thighs, trying the best I could to take him without choking as he grew in my mouth. Gagging uncontrollably, I felt Donny grasp a handful of my hair as my throat contracted.

"That felt so good. Again." He groaned, seemingly unaware that it was completely involuntary. Allowing him to enter my throat I took him further than I could comfortably a again, gagging and letting my throat squeeze against his throbbing cock in a way that was apparently quite pleasurable.

I wasn't sure what exactly made me look up. Perhaps the sensation that I was being watched as the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. All I knew, was that when I glanced up slightly to find Aldo standing across the room, staring casually, I was unsure of exactly what I felt. There was certainly exhilaration, having another man so plainly watch as I kneeled on the floor with Donny's cock down my throat.

I was unable to see further as Donny grabbed my head, thrusting into my mouth as he grunted loudly, pushing my head down with each thrust. And I allowed him to, letting Aldo see that I did in fact take control of the situation. I had conquered what was mine, even if it was in the middle of the kitchen on my knees.

"Shit, no no no." he suddenly groaned, shuddering inside my mouth before releasing himself. As his fluids shot down my throat I tilted my head back as he leaned forward to grab the counter, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"I'm sorry I just…I was so excited. I never go that fast but you-"

"Don't worry about it. That just means you get to make it up to me." I shrugged as I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand. There was no way I was going to let him know that internally, I was bursting with both glee and sexual arousal. I could still feel his hardened shaft sliding against my tongue. I wanted to feel him inside me now. I'd gotten a taste (no pun intended) and now I wanted the entire entrée.

Standing up, I fixed my hair which had become unraveled, falling in loose locks around my face then glanced over Donny's shoulder to where Aldo had previously stood. He was gone, making me wonder if he had ever really been there in the first place.

"I um….so….do you…." Donny flushed bright red as he shoved himself back into his pants, zipping them.

"Want to have dinner tonight? Yes, that'd be lovely." I threw out, noting his mixture of surprise first, then relief with not having to probably ask if I wanted to come to bed with him tonight.

"Alright. I'm going to go…do some things…" he finally managed to spit, his looking away from me. As Donny turned his back I stepped after him, putting my hands on his shoulder for a moment so he spun around to see if I wanted something. Standing on my toes, I planted the smallest kiss on his cheek and we both stared at one another for a long moment before he cleared his throat.

"I'll see you later." He said briefly, then left the room and left me, wondering what the encounter meant? Would Donny finally open up to me? Or would it initiate a new level of discomfort for the two of us? Whatever the case, I certainly wasn't going to give up without a fight, and tonight would be the fight of my life.

* * *

I stared at myself in the mirror, sighing as I held a razor to my skin and attempted to stop shaking as I dragged it against my skin. Nicking myself for the umpteenth time I finally slammed the thing down and wiped a small speck of blood from my face, realizing it was the closest shave I'd get without slitting my throat.

My hands shook as though I had some sort of affliction, and my body felt as though I did. My stomach was full of butterflies, heart pounding in my chest. And all over some dame.

Annabelle told me to meet her in the kitchen at seven. I had no idea what she had planned, but the thought of sitting in the kitchen with her promised an unwanted erection after what had happened earlier this afternoon.

I hadn't stopped thinking about it—how could I? The way it felt inside her warm mouth as she expertly worked me like a woman who knew how to please men. She did things with her mouth I didn't even know about, and I wasn't sure what embarrassed me more, the fact that I ejaculated after about three minutes, or the thought of how I might mess up tonight.

How could I compare to scores of other guys? She'd been with plenty, I was sure. And here I was, just some clumsy guy from Boston who could count the number of women he had been with on one hand.

I hadn't anticipated it of course, but when Annabelle had begun to kiss me, I seemed to lose sense of everything. I heard myself say things that I always thought but would never dare utter aloud. Hell, I'd pretty much told her that I wanted her, and there was no denying now that I did.

Every time I thought about how it felt inside her mouth and throat I throbbed, blood rushing to my loins with the promise of feeling the heaven between her legs. And boy had I felt her. When I stuck my fingers inside of her she was tight, warm, and growing wet just by my intrusion. I could only imagine burying my Johnson inside her. Better yet, I could only imagine how it would feel to make her climax.

I just couldn't get her out of my head. And how would I? To imagine something for so long, no matter how hard I tried to fight it, then have it come to pass more incredible than you could have ever imagined.

And that's exactly what had happened. Annabelle had snared me in her clutches like some sort of siren, and I was as weak as could be. My father would have been ashamed if he saw me, shaking like kid on his first date. She was younger than me for chrissakes! But as Nick Carroway said about Jordan Baker, "she was the most terrifying woman I had ever met."

Glancing into my room I stared at the clock then sighed, trying to staunch the small bloody nicks on my face as I buttoned my shirt. It was as if I had shaved for the first time. I could hardly think how Annabelle would react. It was pretty obvious how nervous I was, even after letting myself take control earlier as I so rarely did.

I was now running late. The last thing I wanted to do was disappoint Annabelle further, after my performance that afternoon. So, I took one last pitiful look at the oversized Jew in the mirror and left my room, heading downstairs. It was lucky none of the guys were there. The last thing I wanted to deal with was an intentionally interrupted dinner laden with the guys hitting on Annabelle, and obnoxiously dropping hints to what we may be doing later. Thankfully, it was just the two of us until the early morning when everyone was due to return from their mission.

And that led to more pressure than I could possibly imagine. There was no way Annabelle would expect us to _not _have sex. So long as I could keep myself from exploding the moment I touched her, this night could prove to be something special.

It may have been the war. Guys were dying every day. We had no idea if the next would be our last. I wanted her, and now, it was time to buck up and get it. Had we not had our encounter in the kitchen, I could not see myself working up the courage to go through with tonight.

There was no backing out now. Annabelle was waiting for me, and it was best not to make her wait any longer. So, as I walked into the kitchen I felt my breath drawn as I stopped in my tracks.

Annabelle was a tremendously pretty girl. Beautiful really, with her caramel skin and wavy hair. Her lips was full and red, green eyes set perfectly apart. And each day she walked around the house in rolled up pants and men's shirts. Back at the brothel she had makeup painted on like a mask. Certainly beautiful, but so much that it took away from her natural beauty.

But here and now, I could barely think as I saw her. Lighting candles on the table, her hair pinned back, red-colored lips pouted intensely as she hovered over a candle with a match.

She wore a dark blue dress with long sleeves that showed just a hint of cleavage and stopped at the knee, teasing long legs tucked into white heels. Her hair was in some sort of updo, with half of it up and the rest down. In short, she looked like the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

"Oh. I didn't hear you come in. You can take a seat." She smiled, looking up at me and I managed to mumble something indecipherable as I walked to the table like an empty husk of a man, sitting down mechanically.

"You clean up nice." She smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder and I swallowed, trying to find my voice.

"So do you." I finally managed and Annabelle hummed before swirling around the kitchen. It was then for the first time I noticed the smell, savory aromas that mixed together in a haze of spices that made my mouth water. It was heavenly, like walking into my kitchen back home on Sunday when mom threw together our post-temple meal. The scent of rosemary sprinkled the air and I watched as Annabelle carefully bent down, pulling a pan out of the oven. Setting it on the counter she grabbed a large knife then turned her back to me, doing something I couldn't see before finally bringing the pan over and setting it down on the table.

I glanced down, mouth immediately beginning to water as I glanced down at the beautifully prepared chicken cacciatore dish, swimming in peppers, herbs, and a notable hint of red wine. Stepping away a moment, she returned with another dish, removing the lid to reveal a bed of steaming pasta tossed with green leaves, cheese, and tomatoes as well as several rolls of bread that appeared to be homemade. Pouring two glasses of wine for the both of us, I remained stunned over the candlelight at how Annabelle not only managed to pull a meal together in a matter of hours, but the fact that she had made something so seemingly extravagant and well prepared. It was as if she were some perfect housewife, a completely different girl than the one I knew who slept with men as a ploy to lead them to their deaths.

"This looks…wow." I trailed off, astounded and Annabelle took a sip from her wine, shrugging nonchalantly.

"My mother never cooked so I got into it when I was younger. I would cook for the girls too. We'd try and have these big dinners together every once in a while even though most of us hated each other. Trouble shaving?" she raised her eyebrow, and my hand flew to my face immediately, caught off guard. Feeling myself flush I shrugged boyishly, amazed at what a wuss I turned into around her.

"Let me know next time, I'll give you a shave." She said, taking a sip from her glass then stood up and leaned over. "Okay, what piece do you want?"

"You look really pretty." I suddenly blurted out without even thinking, my mouth running a race my mind couldn't keep up with. Trying as hard as I could not to slap myself I looked away and swore silently, catching Annabelle's grin. She knew I was nervous, and _I _knew she would do nothing short of torture me.

This was going to be one hell of a night.

* * *

I brushed my hair carefully, tucking it away behind my ears then stared at myself in the mirror, silently studying how I looked before stepping into the bedroom where Donny was waiting.

I wore a see-through teddy, pink and sheer, with lacy edges and flowers for a woman who even in sexuality maintained a certain innocence. I never cared much for the lacy things, preferring garments a bit more straight-to-the-point—if anything at all—but tonight would be about showing Donny I could be something more to him than a sexual conquer.

After coaxing him out of his silence at dinner, I become worried at his evident discomfort. He would barely look at me, responded with nervous and jittery monosyllabic answers. For a long while, I tried to hold it together, certain he was going to tell me at any moment he regretted what had happened earlier and decided it would be best for us to continue as acquaintances.

But then, it happened. After dinner and desert, I was cleaning up. Washing plates in the sink carefully, when Donny put his hands on my waist and his lips on my neck, breathing heavily like a man who had been restraining himself all night.

And now here we were. I had kept him waiting long enough, so, with a deep breath, I threw open the bathroom door and stepped into the bedroom where I found Donny laying on the bed just as I had left him. As I hovered in the doorway, my hands on the frame he looked up at me and my heart jumped nervously in my chest for the first time in a long time.

"I bought it the other day. Do you like it?" I asked, grasping the bottom childishly and Donny nodded, sitting up in the bed. Making my way slowly I sat down, placing a hand on his chest and leaning in to kiss him softly.

I was immediately taken by surprise as Donny lifted me up, rolling over so that he was on top of me in the blink of an eye. Putting a hand on my face he pressed his lips to my own in a way that boarded passion, kissing me intently while grasping my body tightly.

"All I could think about during dinner…" he trailed off, burying his face in my neck as he sucked on the skin. Placing my hands on Donny's back I let my body sink into his own, biting my lip as his teeth took my flesh, sending tiny chills through my body.

"What did you think about?" I breathed, urging him to continue and he sat up, placing a finger on my bottom lip for a moment then leaning down and kissing me again, biting my lip softly.

"What it felt like when I had my fingers…" he trailed off and I gasped as Donny's hands pried my thighs apart, just grazing my lips. Letting his hand rest against my inner thigh he attacked me once more with his mouth, surprising in his ferocity and eagerness, no remnant of the nervous guy who barely made a peep throughout dinner.

"A-are you sure you want to?" I asked, silently strangling myself as the words slipped out. Much to my relief Donny muttered a reply and returned to kissing my neck, essentially choosing to ignore my idiotic question as his lips moved to my chest. Grabbing the bottom of my chemise, he pulled it up over my head, leaving it at my arms as he continued to kiss my chest, sternum.

His lips grazed the skin of my breasts before moving expertly to one of my nipples, sucking roughly so that I bucked, arching my back for him. Grasping my other breast in his hand, Donny pinched my nipple, hardening it between his fingertips. Flicking his tongue in and out quickly, he moved his lips across the small bud as I writhed beneath him, heat flooding my chest.

After finally deciding I had enough, Donny moved to my sternum, then inched his way down my body, kissing my flesh and leaving pleasurable tingles. As he moved down my stomach I raised my hips, and he glanced up at me darkly, before his lips landed on my apex, causing me to cry out loudly.

Wrapping an arm around my thigh Donny dove between my legs unforgivingly, immediately seeking out my clitoris with such expertise I found it hard to believe he hadn't been with many women. The way he flicked his tongue in and out, probing and teasing me so that I thrust slightly, throbbing with each movement of his tongue.

"Please, I need you inside me." I whimpered, my voice escaping in a choked cackle as I panted under Donny's ministrations. He was so aggressive and forceful, even as he moved and rolled on his back, pulling me on top of him.

Tossing my nightgown aside, I reached down, pulling him from his pants. Moving back, I pulled them down his ankles, tossing the garments onto the floor carelessly before climbing on top of him. Positioning myself expertly (it was my profession after all), I grasped Donny as he slid into me, letting out a loud strangled cry as I took as much of him as I could.

Flaccid he was impressive. Erect, simply monstrous. It only made sense that a man of his size would be well endowed, but in my line of work I had learned never to expect patterns. I had the largest of men with the smallest packages, and vice versa.

Not only was Donny gifted in length, but width as well so that having him inside me was slightly painful. Repositioning myself I leaned forward, placing my hands on his chest as I tried to find comfort. My attempts were short lived however, as Donny put his hands on my waist and immediately began to thrust into my rapidly.

Stroking his chest lightly I tilted my head back as he pumped into me, the sound of flesh against flesh resonating across the room as with each thrust our skin met. Each movement sent a pulse of pleasure-charged electricity throughout my body, the wet throbbing only growing between my legs with each passing moment.

"Come here." He grunted, and I glanced down as Donny put a hand under my chin, guiding me down to mouth. As I kissed him our tongues clashed violently and I couldn't stop myself from moaning into his mouth, especially as he grabbed my bottom, squeezing it roughly in his hands as I continued to move on top of him.

"All of it. Take all of it." He breathed, and I tried to organize my mind for a moment, figuring out what he meant before a sharp slam made me let out a loud scream of both pain and pleasure. Grabbing my thighs, Donny forced himself inside of me to the hilt, in a way that made me feel as though I was losing my virginity for the first time. I wondered if it was possible for him to tear me apart, and if it was, would it still feel good at the same time.

Taking his cue, I put my hands on his chest once more then began to move up and down, taking Donny all the way each time as I came closer to my climax. Tilting my head back I grasped my breasts, letting my fingers toy with my nipples before something happened that caused me to let out a shrill scream even louder than before.

Without warning, Donny reached down and began to rub my clit vigorously, his other hand on my waist. Helpless, I let me, my toes curling as I clenched my fists, body shaking as I panted. Every second bought me closer to the powerful orgasm I knew was coming.

And several seconds later, I was met with an explosive release as my muscles tensed, pleasure surging through me. Donny grunted, baring his teeth as he did the same, spurting inside me and I fell onto the bed next to him, gasping for air as I stared at the ceiling in shock and bewilderment.

Donny Donowitz had just given me the best sex of my life.

* * *

I felt Annabelle stir beside me, and rolled over, wrapping an arm around her body again as I awakened to the sound of knocking that couldn't be real. Gripping her tightly, I squeezed my eyes shut and buried my face in her shoulder, smelling her hair as I inhaled deeply, only to be torn from the last tendrils of sleep by a series of heavy knocks once more.

"Shit. She swore, sitting up and pushing a mess of hair from her face. As the covers fell back I was met with the sunlight for the first time and rolled on my stomach, grunting as the rays cut right through my eyelids. Why did the dame have to sleep with the curtains open?

Sliding on a robe, Annabelle stumbled across the bedroom and I watched her, trying to close my eyes even as the door opened and I heard Aldo's voice on the other side.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Morning there Donowitz." He called, and I groaned, rolling onto my back and sitting up. Remembering I was completely naked, I pulled the covers up as Aldo peered into the bedroom at me, a cocky grin on his face that I couldn't even become irritated with. Not after last night.

Resting comfortably on my back I stared at Aldo, a challenging and careless smirk on my face. Not only had I gotten Annabelle when every guy in the house wanted her, but it hadn't been a one night thing. I snagged the thing everyone wanted the most and I was sure as hell feeling pretty smug about it.

"Morning to you too." I responded.

"What do you want Aldo?" Annabelle asked with an irritated tone, and I wanted to yank that robe right off of her. She looked so pretty with her hair in slight waves. I could only imagine what it looked like long, though I couldn't complain about how it was. She still looked pretty damn good.

"I got work for you. I need you and Archie-"

"Right this minute?" she cut him off.

"No, tonight-"

"Then we don't have to talk about it at seven in the morning. Or was this just a ploy to catch Donny? Boys will be boys." She shrugged, then let the door go, allowing to slam right in Aldo's face before turning around and facing me.

"You're going to regret that." I couldn't help but chuckle and she shrugged, climbing back into the bed and snuggling up next to me.

"Can't say it wasn't worth it. I'll keep his expression in my mind for a very long time."

I hummed in response, letting my eyes slip close once more as Annabelle rested on my chest. I'd certainly have _her _in my mind for a very long time.


	8. Jagermeister

**A/N: I DO NOT own any part of **_**Inglourious Basterds.**_

**Jägermeister **

I watched as Annabelle quietly chewed on a piece of bread slathered in butter and strawberry jam. Holding a book in one hand, her eyes intently moved back and forth as she read the lines of some great pretentious French novel that I had never heard of and could not pronounce.

With one leg up, her bare skin teased me from across the table, long legs on display as she wore nothing but a men's shirt. _My _men's shirt to be exact; a blue striped button down carelessly left in the bust so that I was treated with a view of her perfect cleavage.

I had taken her to bed once more since last night, and found it hopelessly as perfect as last night. The way Annabelle's body seemed perfectly made for me. Each time I touched her she would arch her back as though offering herself to me, and I liked nothing more than to take her, bringing her beautiful breasts to my mouth and listening to her coo and mew my name.

I had to wonder of course. She pleased men for a living. Was she faking it? Putting on a show simply to make me feel better? The way gooseflesh rose on her skin and she became wet when I touched her seemed to tell me otherwise, but I couldn't really know for certain, could I?

After all, if she was faking it, it was because she cared? Right? And after giving in and allowing myself to take her to bed despite my reservations, I couldn't deny that I cared about Annabelle. I hoped she felt the same way about me and saw me as more than just some Joe.

Tilting her head to the side she turned a page of her tattered paperback book then stretched, extending one of her lean legs across the table and setting it on my thigh. Lowering the book she gave me a small smirk that essentially made my heart thump away in my chest like some animated character from a Disney short film. Reaching down, I let my fingers trace the top of her bare foot gently and she smiled, her eyes seemingly soft and full of a tenderness and intimidated and melted me.

"You know I could really get used to this." She said, closing her book then standing up and walking around the table. Taking a seat on my lap she threw her arms around my neck and leaned in to give me a peck on the lips like we were some married couple. Immediately, my arms shot out to embrace her and I rested my head against her shoulder, inhaling her warm body against my own.

"You know for a guy who beats people to death with a baseball bat you're a big softy." She grinned, running a hand through my hair and I playfully nibbled at her arm feeling completely at ease like I never really had before. I felt young, like I could fully be myself. I wanted to have fun with her and hold her as long as I possibly could, surrounded by her smell and feel.

"Yeah you too Miss I Make Men Worship Me." I responded, and she laughed, the chuckle rumbling through her body then leaned down to kiss me once more, this time longer. As I tasted her lips I couldn't help but sigh like a lovesick sap. It was impossible not to damn wall melt against her as her soft mouth pressed firmly against my own.

"Well, looks like I've found the lovebirds. Hate to intrude on this little moment but if you recall we didn't finish our conversation earlier." Came a voice, and Anabelle pulled away from me as we both watched Aldo walk into the room, chest puffed out in an evident show of peacocking. Tightening my grip around Annabelle's waist I silently told him that she was mine, trying not to smile as she placed an arm around my shoulder.

"Good morning to you too Aldo. There's some toast and jam here if you would like it." She offered and he put up a hand, leaning against the counter and watching us with a cautious glint in his eye, one of a man who knew at some point he had a chance and that he had now lost it.

"I've got a job for you. You as in Annabelle. Some of Archie's men got wind of a plan to hit the Allies down in the country. Just so happens the leader of this plan is going to be attending a shindig tonight at Joseph's Goebbels' chateau. And Mr. Goebbels has a knack for inviting people for the sake of inviting them. Sort of like a Gatsby fellow."

"Joseph Goebbels. Why does that name sound familiar?" Annabelle shifted, turning around to glance at Aldo this time. Much to my disappointment she climbed off my lap and walked over to the kitchen counter, leaning against it and crossing her arms, all thought of me seemingly forgotten.

"He's the Minister of Propaganda. And a good old friend of dear Hitler. An exciting prospect, I know, but as much as I say kill the fucker it's not time yet. You have another target. Soviet defect who's Hitler's footstool. He licks the guy's ass, and tonight I'm gonna need you to get him, have him order his men down, then kill him before any of them can know the difference. Brits can't afford this attack. They can't move an entire base in a few days."

"What's this guy's name?"

"Aleksander Yelchniva. You're going under with Archie for this one. Husband and wife team, since that's what you seem to do best."

"Now wait a second." I stood up, interrupting their debriefing. There was no way I was going to let Annabelle go into a house full of Nazi's. I had seen her methods, and wasn't exactly sure I wanted to leave her with Archie, whose first priority would always be his country.

"Is there a problem Donowitz?" Aldo asked, as though expecting me to object in a way that made it evident he had done this purposefully.

"Yeah! You're doing this just because Anna-"

"No he doesn't have any problems. So what about this guy? Where do we get him? How?"

"Well, you certainly have your ways. That's why I brought you in here. We'll be waiting outside in a car. You and Archie's job is to bag him and get him to us. We take him to a little place, then you can work your magic. I'll take care of the body."

"We can't exactly walk him out the front door."

"I suppose you can't. You're a crafty little lady, I'll trust you to come up with those details. In the meantime, I need to get some things sorted. We leave in four hours. Be ready to go by then. No guns. We can't afford to make any noise or else you guys won't be getting out of there. I'll give you a little more information on your aliases in the car, I trust you can keep up."

Annabelle nodded, and Aldo gave me one last glance before departing the room in a hurry, making no mention of what part I was supposed to play in this strategic plot. Turning to face Annabelle I watched as she nonchalantly ran her fingers through her hair then returned to the table, gathering her plates.

"Annabelle you can't do this." I spoke foolishly, knowing I was letting my emotions get the best of me. Either way, so was Aldo, and it seemed the two of us were now going to war. Despite the fact he had never claimed Annabelle as his own, but like a dog, once he saw something it appeared he had to have it.

"Donny, I'm only going to say this once. Don't let what's going on between us get in the way of what we're here to do."

"Suicide isn't what you're here to do. You can't just go into a house full of Nazi's with a British soldier! You know Aldo is doing this to get back at me just because he can't have you! You can't do this Annabelle!" I exclaimed, feeling my face redden as I watched her purse her lips in evident irritation.

"I don't know about Aldo. I don't care. But you know that doing something like this means taking risks. What's to say the Luftwaffe doesn't swoop down and bomb this house and any point and time? Until we stop them nothing's safe Donny. So don't worry about me. Worry about taking these bastards out so that you can go back home to your family." She said in a voice that was way beyond her years making me question once more just how old she really was.

"Well I'm not going to stay here." I pouted, and Annabelle stepped forward, placing her hands hand my chest.

"I don't think I ever saw that as a reality. Now why don't you come upstairs and help me so that we can get this Soviet bastard, and tonight, you and I can have some serious fun."

* * *

"Well then darling, don't you look absolutely stunning?"

I glanced up as I entered the kitchen to find Archie standing quite dashing in front of the door, glad in a gorgeous tuxedo that would most certainly make him blend in with the crowd of German aristocrats.

Straightening his bow-tie, and gave me a warming smile and I returned it, only aware of Donny behind me as he made an extremely audible grunt which forced me to turn around and glance at him, stony-faced. Towering over me, he had sunk into a mood over the course of our preparation and had now become a silent and glowering statue, resorting to one-word answers and piercing eyes.

"Don't worry Donny. I'll take good care of her." Archie joked lightly, although the playfulness evaporated off of Donny like water against a brick wall and he only continued to glare so that I was uncomfortable, suddenly aware of his boyish mannerisms and attitude.

"Don't mind him, he's just upset he can't come riding in with the cavalry because Aldo has him on transport duty. Did Aldo tell you we had a child?" I asked, fiddling with my clutch and stepping towards Archie, ignoring Donny's eyes. Grasping onto his arm I felt the hilt of the knife holstered between my thighs, the pommel already sending nervous butterflies into my stomach.

"Yes. And what should we call him? I was thinking Augustine. A good healthy Catholic name, don't you think?" he said, leading me through the front door and to the porch. Smiling, I noted he was using his kindness to set me at ease about the task ahead, though it did nothing to soothe my quaking nerves.

"That sounds good I suppose. Any idea how we're going to get him down here? I mean there's no guarantee he's going to fall for whatever tricks Aldo seems to think I have." I whispered honestly as Archie led me to the car. Climbing into the backseat I gave Aldo a nod who sat at the driver's seat, clad in a chauffeur's uniform he had somehow procured.

Omar was on the other side, staring out the window and I watched momentarily as Donny got in the car behind us with Utivich, in charge of driving our future captive to the location Aldo still had not exactly told me. I was certain it wasn't the house, leading me to wonder just how big their operation really was. Big enough to have connections across all of Europe it seemed.

"Well from what I understand there's no man who can resist your charms. Though, I suppose I could always give it a try. Do you have any specific tips for me?" he raised his eyebrows, and I couldn't help but laugh despite the snowball in my gut. Perhaps the laugh was out of nerves, but it did serve its purpose in distracting me if just for a moment.

Immediately, I wanted to reach out and grab Donny's only to remind myself he wasn't there. Already after one night I was becoming more emotionally attached to him than I cared for. I had to admit, however, it was nice having someone to care about. Who I believed cared about me as well. I'd never had a serious boyfriend before (despite the fact we hadn't even gotten to that discussion yet), and I was finding it hard to wrangle in my emotions.

I had manipulated so many men and now here I was, falling victim to the feelings of an adolescent girl. But now there was no time to harp on such things. Now there was only the mission ahead, and what it involved.

"I need to get him alone. And I need you to work crowd control. One we check out the house make sure no one gets in the way."

Archie nodded, his face now becoming somber and we stared into the darkness, tension growing. Glancing down I felt the fabric of my dress. A sweetheart-neckline number made of black silk and tulle than flared out at the waist providing me ample cover for the hunting knife buried between my thighs. Dressed like a princess to deliver death and judgment.

Pulling out a compact mirror I touched up my lipstick and checked my hair as we rode through the countryside, dark trees passing by as large black figures towering into the night sky.

The mansion could be seen atop a hill long before we arrived, as a tiny speck of light standing in the darkness, and as we grew closer the magnitude of the home became clear. Lit like the Fourth of July, the massive mansion which roared with the sounds of revelry.

It was an impressive affair, a perfect homage to the debauchery-laden scene from F. Scott Fitzgerald's _The Great Gatsby_. Immediately upon pulling into the long drive the car's headlights caught a glimpse of two women in bikinis darting out of the shrubs as a shirtless man in tuxedo pants and a bowtie chased them, a bottle of champagne in hand.

This was how they lived. Celebrating as the entire world stopped in the face of a world war. Rationing had taken over the countryside, while gluttony and greed spilled down the down the countryside in a sickening show that made my blood begin to boil.

"Donny and Utivich will be around the side entrance. Mostly servants go in and out of there, maybe a few drunks. You get him out here and Donny and Utivich and take care of the rest. Don't draw any attention." Aldo grunted then stood up, walking around the car. Opening Archie's door he let him out then walked around the let me out as well.

"Relax, I can feel your tension." Archie murmured out of the corner of his mouth. Placing an arm around my waist I glanced around for the second car to find it nowhere in sight. Leaning down, Archie's mouth brushed the shell of my ear giving us the appearance of a young affectionate couple as we approached the grand front door of the mansion.

"Don't look around. We could be watched by anyone right now. I know you're German isn't as strong as mine, let me do most of the talking. Remember you have a Swedish accent." He breathed as we finally reached the front steps.

Walking carefully, Archie barely reached out for the doorknocker before the front double doors swung open and we were faced with the ever-present snooty butler, an arrogant man whose large nose pointed upward in an animated fashion that was all too stereotypical and cliché.

"And who may I say is calling?" he asked.

"Edmund and Agnes Lilienthal. We were invited by Mr. Goebbels." Archie said in smooth German that was certainly impressive. The butler gave us the superficial once-over then stepped to the side, gesturing for Archie and I to come in. Immediately we were overwhelmed by sounds and sights as a topless girl ran past screaming and yelling, chased by a man with a cow skull over his head. The two drunkenly traipsed up the stairs and I glanced around at the raucousness that touched everything.

"You will find Mr. Goebbel's on the backyard patio, I trust you can find it yourself." He commented as the doorbell rang once more leaving the two of us to glance at each other meaningfully.

"The Soviet is a man of few words and fewer actions. You'll likely find him alone, enjoying a drink somewhere. Let's go out to the patio first. You make conversation with these people who are hard pressed to remember your face the next morning." Archie whispered into my ear and I nodded, weaving in and out of partygoers in various states of inebriation as we navigated the monstrous house. The true epitome of lavishness and absurdity, a tribute to the Weimar Republic if anything.

Clutching Archie's jacket tightly as I stepped on several discarded scraps of confetti we made our way to the back patio, noise growing with every step. The revelry seeped from the walls and ceiling, chandeliers swinging as music thumped and partygoers stomped as if it were the 1920s. It simply amazed me, the magnitude of the celebration that stood against everything Nazi Germany was for.

A group of three statuesque African women walked past, all sporting large silver eyelashes and black dresses as they linked arms. Not far behind, a portly man with a thick moustache without pants cackled as he chased after them, stumbling drunkenly.

"Yes it's quite surprising the things high society takes to. You thought your brothel showed the underbelly of Germany's hypocrisy. Not even close." Archie chortled in my ear, sliding open a glass door that lead to the hazy patio clouded with thick blue smoke from dozens of cigarettes and cigars.

The tinkle of champagne classes accompanied scrambled chatter as men and women lounged and spoke, completely unaware and uncaring of what went on mere cities away from them. It seemed they cared not for German troops marching upon French soil and taking it as their own. They had no concern for the deaths, as Jewish men and women fought for breath in the gas chambers.

It was horrific. The lush and carefree omission of guilt. I could see it on their carefree and drunken faces, that it was not even a thought and it angered me so ferociously that I felt myself quake before Archie tightened an arm around my waist, letting me know he could feel my emotion and warning me to gain control of myself.

"Sorry there mate!" a man with a thick Australian accent said as he bumped into us, spilling the bottle of champagne in his hand right onto me. The sticky bubbly fluid splashed onto my gloves, immediately seeping through onto my skin uncomfortably so that I had no choice but to rip the gloves off.

"Not a problem at all. You okay darling?" he asked, turning around and I simply gave Archie a glare so that the man only laughed.

"Too sober you are. Best you two start drinking while the night's still young." He raised his eyebrows, then threw his arms around a small blonde woman who appeared to be a noted German film star, though I couldn't be sure. Burying his face into her neck he tilted the bottle of champagne pouring it onto her chest carelessly as she shrieked and giggled.

"We couldn't just blow this place to pieces?" I hissed, grabbing a discarded tuxedo jacket and wiping myself off with it.

"He's right. Remember everyone here is drunken out of their minds. Best keep the appearance of good partygoers. Let's go get something to drink, where there's a bar, we're one step closer to finding The Soviet and getting out of here." Archie commented, watching as I tried to clean myself up and offering no help whatsoever.

Rolling my eyes, I threw the jacket on the ground where I knew it would go unnoticed amidst all the other discarded clothing around the house and followed Archie back inside. Simply using the sound of voices and partygoers as a guide, we cut through the sitting room where a full bar satisfied guests in the next room. Passing the living room I watched as a naked girl lounged on the couch, another between her legs. As one hand dangled off the couch she dropped what seemed to be a hand-rolled cigarette emitting quite a foul odor.

"What'll you have to drink?" Archie asked me in German and I glanced around the packed room. Stepping up to the bar he pushed me forward and I glanced back at him sharply then to a bartender who wiped a glass with a cigar in his mouth, ruddy-faced and obviously quite drunk himself.

"Rye, on the rocks." I demanded and Archie held up his hand to signal two. The bartender nodded the set down two glasses rather harshly, filling them with ice and sloppily pouring our drinks. Pulling out a wad of money Archie began to set it on the counter but he nodded.

"No no. You're money's no good here. Now drink up!" he exclaimed, and Archie raised his glass before downing it eagerly. Shaking my head, I did the same and he chuckled loudly, clasping his hands together.

"WE'VE GOT A REAL WOMAN HERE LADIES AND GENTS! ANOTHER!" he exclaimed, pouring two more drinks then sliding it over to me.

"Oh no I-"

"Lighten up darling. She really can cut loose." Archie grinned, taking his drink again and I did what I could not to reach over and hit him. I needed to have my wits about me. We both did, and quickly chugging drinks was not the way to do that. I understand we needed to blend in, but Archie was simply being reckless, and while at his size he may not have gotten drunk so easily, I knew the second drink would likely make me dizzy.

"Up you go." Archie demanded, grabbing the glass then lifting it to my mouth. I tried to push it away only to have him hold my hand and tip it into my mouth so that I sputtered and chocked as the fiery liquid spilled down my throat unexpectedly.

"That's my girl!" Archie roared, lifting a hand and slapping me on the bottom lewdly and I yelped, feeling my face flush with anger. It seemed he was more intent on having a good time than doing what we came to do, and that simply wasn't something I planned on dealing with.

"Another! For the fine gentleman and his beauty of a wife! To Germany!" the bartender shouted, and was rewarded with cheers from all over the room.

"To Germany!" Archie raised his glass.

"To Germany." I repeated, tight lipped and steadily infuriated.

* * *

"No, get this! Since Utivich likes to stay up Aldo's ass all the time Andy and Omar decided it was time to teach him a little lesson. Serves that little fuck right for that rank shit he tries to pull whenever Aldo isn't around. Hey Donowitz you look like you got a problem up there."

I ignored Wicki in the backseat of the car as cigar smoke floated around the air, clouding the automobile. Rolling down the window slightly I stared up at the huge house then glanced down at my watch. It had been an hour and a half now and Annabelle and Archie were nowhere to be seen. An hour and a half too late in my mind.

"He just doesn't like Archie spending time with his girlfriend. Wonder what they're up to in there?" Andy cackled, and I clenched my fist, trying not to glance back. Of course it was the truth. I didn't like the thought of Archie in there with Annabelle, especially since I had seen how far she went for her work. I didn't like the thought of him touching her, kissing her, or whatever the hell else he got in his mind to do.

I should've had her in my bed, making every single fantasy I had since I first saw her come true. But here we were, and I had to worry about her getting herself killed on top of everything.

Opening the car door I stepped out, slamming it behind me so I didn't have to listen to the immature chatter in the car. From our hidden location behind several tall shrubs I glanced over as a figure paced back and forth carefully, glancing up at the house with his hands in his pockets then returning his nervous walk.

"Why the hell did you have to send her in there? You knew we could've just had some guys go in and get him." I approached Aldo, unable to stop myself from calling out to him angrily. Stopping in his footsteps he looked up at me, his face long beneath the moonlight.

"We have her here for a reason Donowitz. If I'm not going to use her there's no point in just having another mouth to feed." He responded, his voice empty and emotionless in a way that only made me seethe.

"You and I both know what this is about. Annabelle and I are together and you don't like it. That's one way to act like a man." I spat.

"Last I recall you and Annabelle ain't nothing but two people enjoying time in the sack together, and I don't like you implying this is some schoolboy scheme to get Annabelle. This is bigger than you, me, or her. Don't make me regret coming to you." He growled, voice lowering into a threatening whisper that made me stand back for a moment, unable to say anything.

Indeed, Aldo had come to me. I had helped create and found The Basterds. And I was responsible for leading the men under his command. That didn't mean I believed any less that Aldo was only human, and scheming was a part of his personality. But I had to wonder if I was in fact letting my emotions get the best of me? Was it possible he would put her in harm's way just to make a point? If anything, shouldn't it have been me out there?

"Sorry, I just…" I shrugged, unsure of what to say. My face burned and I felt like a child being admonished in front of the class.

"Didn't think before you opened your mouth. I told you from the beginning, I couldn't let you have her interfering with your work. It's your life to live Donowitz. But we got a war to stop. We got people back home. People whose names are on your bat and I know you ain't letting them down."

"I know. I know. It won't. Just…make sure she makes it out of there alive Aldo. She's just a kid."

"And this is a war. I have no doubts she's going to come marching out of there with him dragging at her feet. That's what I put her in there. But any one of us could get caught up while we're hear and give our life. It's war. We die or survive. And all of us know that. Boys younger than her have died on the fronts. And not to talk about the ca-" he stopped, choking on the last word as his face brightened. I knew where he was going. The camps. Something that Aldo, the strongest of men that I knew had a hard time talking about.

Glancing back up at the house I stared in silence beside Aldo, hands in my pockets with nothing left to say.

* * *

As I leaned against the wall, trying to cool my flaming face Archie grabbed my arm, surprising me then pulled me into a room, slamming the door behind us. Wiping a bead of sweat from my forehead I swayed slightly, intoxication having taken its roots within me as I slowly sank more and more into the party, finally camouflaging myself as Archie had stated before I began to doubt him.

"Where have you been?" I slurred, grabbing onto him and he walked me over to the bed, sitting down then glancing back at the door. Grabbing onto my face he stared into my eyes, cupping my cheeks intently as a parent would when trying to impress something important upon their child.

"Listen to me Annabelle. Are you listening?" he swallowed.

"I'm not _that _drunk." I replied with spectacular denial. Giving me a slight shake Archie exhaled and I felt adrenaline begin to rush into my body, seemingly overpowering the alcohol in a way I didn't think possible. Though I still felt thick-tongued and light headed, a slight clarity shrouded the haziness that had enveloped me for the past hour and I knew what he needed to say to me was important.

"I found him. Yelchniva. He's upstairs in the library, alone. Totally alone. I convinced him to go up there for some solitude. If you hurry quickly you should be able to find him before he leaves or anyone else gets there. I'll make sure the surrounding area is clear, and I'll come check on you. From there we'll find a way to get him to the car. Do you understand me?"

I nodded, and Archie narrowed his eyes, gazing into mine so intensely that I looked away. Grabbing my face he jerked me back so that I was forced to stare at him.

"Please Annabelle understand what I'm saying." He hissed.

"Yes I heard you." I snapped, slapping his hands away and repeating his words in my muddied head. I knew I was drunk, but his pretense that I was seemingly unable to function was more than a bit insulting.

"Fine. And one more thing. Under no circumstance should you underestimate him. Yelchniva is sick, he's a sadist."

"Yeah, I've worked with sadists before." I snorted, standing up but Archie grabbed my arm.

"You don't understand. Be careful. Do not make a move until I am there. He's not a normal masochist. He enjoys torture and mutilation in the most horrific ways imaginable. He has a particular habit of cutting women up then burning them until they die. _Be careful_."

Archie's words hit just as hard or even harder than he intended as I froze in my footsteps, feeling my stomach contract into knots. I'd partaken in my fair share of the BDSM culture. In fact, I thoroughly enjoyed living the life of a sex slave, even pain play as far as I could. Bleeding, burning, crying throughout my orgasms I had enjoyed it all. But I could understand that this man did not want to cause me pleasure through my pain. He simply wanted to bask in my suffering. He was a sleeping dragon, and I was about to poke him repeatedly right in the eye.

"I-I understand." I whispered, and Archie gave me a solemn nod, slowly letting go of my arm.

"Take the spiral staircase and make a right. There will be two mahogany wooden doors, that's where you'll find him." Archie breathed, then made his way to the door. Turning to look back at me and gave me a last week.

"Aldo made me promise I'd bring you back unharmed. And I'm a man of my word." He nodded, then opened the door and crept out, leaving me alone as my heart pounded in my chest. Reaching up and touching a hand to one of my cheeks I looked around the room, grabbing a melting ice bucket from the nightstand of a bedroom I had just realized I was in.

Swirling my hand around in the freezing water I splashed some on my face in an attempt to sober up then took a deep breath as I tried to steady my shaking limbs. The cold was already creeping into my along with a subtle panic that whispered in my ear.

_You can't do this. You're going to die tonight. You should've stayed at the whorehouse where you belonged, not running around with soldiers. _The impish voice hissed cruelly and I tried to push it away as I made my way to the door, stomach rising for a moment.

I burped, then spun around and took the ice bucket, sticking a finger down my throat and allowing myself to retch the liquid contents of my stomach. Purging the contents of my belly I squeezed my eyes shut as my nose burned with the scent of vomit, watery streaks making their way down my face.

When nothing but a dribble came up I sat still, feeling myself shake then headed for the door in search of a bathroom before I could resume my task. Placing my hands on doors, I found a cracked one and pushed it open, flipping on the light switch to find a young couple completely passed out in the tub.

Turning on the sink, I rinsed my mouth then splashed water on my face one more, staring at myself in the mirror with a sigh. The tears that had spilled from my eyes involuntarily stained my skin with black mascara. Wiping away the tracks I gazed at the warped Dali version of myself then took off, steeling myself for a task I felt hopelessly lost in.

Following Archie's directions I surprised myself by how lucid I had become. And just as he had told me, upon hitting the stair landing I glanced down the hall to two double doors, a beam of light spilling from beneath that held a waiting tiger inside.

Standing just outside the door I closed my eyes, hand lingering on the handle imminently. Pressing my thighs together I felt the knife holstered against my thigh once more and prayed I wouldn't be forced to use it. I prayed that things would go smoothly for once, God granting guidance in my efforts to help stop the deaths and war.

And as I turned the handle I could do nothing but open the door, peering into the warm amber light that spilled forth. Gazing around me I took in the magnificent study, cases upon cases of books wrapped in beautiful leather bindings with gorgeous trim. Books with worn titles I couldn't read, books about art, books about life, sex, beauty, freedom, truth, God, Satan, life, death, and what seemed everything imaginable.

The study remained the pretentious vision of a cultured critic with both a fine taste and a trained eye. For as I stared at the impressive collection, eyes shifting to the works of art hanging from the walls the sheer beauty of it threatened to overwhelm me.

"Quite lovely, is it not?" a deep voice called out, and I spun around as my heart stopped in my chest to find a dark figure staring at me from across the room, a figure that I had both anticipated and did not quite expect. Stepping forward with a drink in his hand, The Soviet revealed himself to me as he took a sip then gestured to a bookshelf in the back corner.

"Maps. Charts. Illustrations. He has the whole world in here." He spoke in perfect German, each word articulate.

Pursing his lips, he took another sip from his drink and I attempted to move, finding myself frozen where I stood as I watched him carefully. I knew very little about him, but as I gazed upon his incredible form, tall and slender, I quietly wondered if he was Satan himself.

He was much younger than I had anticipated, appearing to be around the age of 23 or so. With dark hair slicked back he pouted full pink lips that were more beautiful than I could have imagined, his dark eyes intently studying the room. Several rings adorned his fingers, and a cross hung around his neck as he stood a little over six feet tall.

His beauty was terrifying, the beauty of a fallen angel a man who once was everything. Perhaps it would have been easier if he was as I pictured him: a hulking brute with some mangled scar across his face, speaking in a thick accent. But instead she was met with pale skin and large eyes that were both dark and tender.

"You appear as though you were in need of an escape as well." He mused, slipping a hand into his pocket and I tried to find myself to respond instead of staring open mouthed. He was so young. Could he really be the monster he was portrayed as?

"Yes my husband is…"

"Drunk? Yes. Yes there seems to be a lot of that. Uncivilized beasts roaming around on their knees fucking a drinking. Pardon my manners. Allow me to introduce myself: Aleksander Yelchniva. And who do I have the pleasure of meeting?" he asked, stepping closer and giving me a dazzling smile that raised the hairs on the back of my neck.

"Agnes Lilienthal. Pleased to meet you. Yelchniva is not a German name is it?" I asked coolly, extending my hand and he took it like a gentleman, placing the smallest of kisses then pointing to a book, striding over to one of the cases against the wall.

"No. I'm a Soviet. And I expect Lilienthal is a French name. We appear to be like-minded, so tell me Frau Lilienthal, do you enjoy the works of Gustav Mahler?"

"Agnes, please. And y-yes. I do." I replied as he yanked a book off the shelf. Setting his drink down he opened the wide chronicle, balancing it between his hands then lifted it, flipping it around so that I could see two printed pages, both showing dark paintings I could not quite make out from across the room.

"A compilation of paintings meant to accompany the works of Mahler. All quite brilliant. Goebbels' has quite the collection. Would you like a drink?"

"No, I've had too much already." I put a hand up and he glanced at me for a moment then gave a small smile, holding up a hand as though telling me to wait for something. Striding across the room I spun and watched carefully as he opened the door and looked out then waved at someone beckoning in.

And then, I heard a soft groan come out of my mouth as several soldier's entered, dragging a man with a bag over his head who I knew to be Archie by his clothing. Closing the door behind them they threw him on the floor and Yelchniva bent down, yanking the black bag from his head and grabbing his face, smiling at me.

"Say hello why don't you. Solider, say hello to your nice woman."

"Annabelle…run…." Archie choked then began to couch, several specks of blood spilling from his mouth and I took a step back, staring at him.

"Oh no, she's not going anywhere." Yelchniva said, then pulled out a pistol, pulling back the hammer and aiming it at me before I had the chance to move. It happened at such immense speed that as the hot lead buried itself into my stomach all I could do was scream, feeling the icy hot pain that began to blossom as I fell to the floor, feeling hot liquid seep between my fingers as they went to the wound.


	9. Sake

**A/N: I DO NOT own Inglourious Basterds, it is property of the magnificant Quentin Tarantino. **

**Sake**

"Archie's back!" someone yelled.

We all jumped up from where we were sitting and rushed outside to find Archie coming in, carrying Annabelle.

"What the hell happened?!" Aldo exclaimed as they neared the front porch.

Archie rushed up the stairs as fast as he could and I blanched. Annabelle was unconscious in his arms, her clothes bloody and matted against her skin.

"Somebody recognized me and Goebbel's cleared out all the guests. Annabelle came down at the wrong moment and one of them shot her." Archie explained.

"Hurry up get her inside!" Archie yelled, pushing everybody back. I felt like something heavy had fallen into the bottom of my stomach. Annabelle looked so frail. So lifeless. Not the girl I knew she was.

I followed Aldo and a group of people down the stairs, all of our attention focused on Annabelle. She was our most important asset not to mention the fact that she was....well, Annabelle. Every guy who even walked into the house had formulated some kind of plan to have sex with her.

All I knew was that if she didn't make it, we'd be fucked. I'd be fucked. The last thing I had said to her...was when I pushed her away. After thinking about it all day I had decided I would go to her room tonight. I was going to have sex with her tonight.

Guess that wasn't going to go as promised.

"Get her on the table and give her a shot of adrenaline." Aldo commanded, rolling up his sleeves as everyone rushed around.

"Donny, get her dress off." he looked at me.

I set my bat in the corner and grabbed the bottom of her dress before ripping it off. I didn't even bother to try and look away. No matter how under I had been that night, I still remembered what her body looked like.

One of the men rushed down the stairs. The Doc. Good someone had woken him up.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Annabelle was shot." Archie explained. Doc looked at his shoulder, which looked like it had been clipped.

"What happened here?

"Bullet skimmed me."

"Alright let's get this cleaned up for you."

"No just take care of her first." Archie shirked away. Doc nodded before walking over to Annabelle. Aldo came back with a syringe full of something.

"What is that?" I asked, not planning on letting them put anything experimental in her. It wouldn't have been the first time.

"Adrenaline. We needa get that slug out but if we do it when she's passed out she'll bleed all over and die right here."

Doc nodded before taking the syringe and pointing it to her chest.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I snapped, feeling overly protective.

"Relax Donny your girlfriend is gonna be fine." Doc replied before plunging it into her chest. He pushed dow and we all watched as the liquid disappeared under her skin.

Nothing happened before she let out a loud gasp and shot up.

"Damn!" Aldo screamed and jumped back in shock, along with everyone in the area including me. She sat back before looking around and groaning.

"Annabelle you with me?" Doc asked, leaning over her. She moaned in response.

"Annabelle we have to get the bullet out okay? It's going to hurt something fierce but it's gotta come out."

"Omar and Archie, go find the pliers, get some towels, and someone find me some Opium leaves I know we've got them in this damn house."

The two rushed out of the room.

I grabbed her hand, feeling how clammy it was. He forhead was sweating something fierce and her dark skin seemed to lose its color.

"Hang in there." I said softly. She looked up at me before turning her head an grunting. I squeezed her hand tightly, not even feeling like myself. Annabelle tended to do that to me.

*****************

I struggled not to scream. It felt as though there was a flaming piece of lead just sitting in my stomach. Actually there was, and it was very unpleasant.

I felt Donny's rough hand holding mine, and holding it tightly. Of course he would chose right now to do so when I was literally dying.

"Okay Annabelle, I have some pliers right here and we're going to have to cut the skin a little bit to get to the bullet. Okay?" Doc said gently.

I nodded, feeling as though my face was on fire. I was almost naked, in an incredible amount of pain, and still traumatized from waking up to find Persephone dead across my lap. This really wasn't turning out as one of my best days.

I felt multiple hands on my skin an gritted my teeth before squeezing Donny's hand as I felt Aldo and Doc plunge a knife into my stomach before cutting through some of the skin. Donny grabbed a towel and wiped off my burning forhead, still holding my hand.

"Okay Annabelle we're about to take out the bullet." Doc informed me before taking the pliers and carefully lowering them into the wound. It wasn't until he pulled them out that I screamed, overwhelmed with pain. I felt my stomach become wet as the blood rushed forward and I immediately felt myself become lightheaded, my heart pounding.

I closed my eyes, turning my head away.

"No you gotta stay with me baby!" Aldo's voice came from what seemed far away. I tried to fight it. I opened my eyes, struggling to beat the fatigue that was crawling over me.

"Annabelle!" someone screamed before nailing me across the face, which made me more angry than kept me alive.

I opened my eyes and looked for the culprit and grunted as they sewed the wound up. As soon as Aldo was finished I set my head back down and closed my eyes. To be honest I didn't give a fuck what anyone said at this point.

I let the darkness take me.

***************

I woke up to find someone next to me in my bed.

"Hey there sunshine." Aldo's voice came from the dark. I sat up, letting my eyes adjust before finding him sitting at the foot of my bed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked weakly, debating whether or not to try and sit up.

"Just makin' sure we don't lose you. How you feeling?"

"Like shit. What did you expect?"

He chuckled before crawling up next to me and firing up a cigar.

"You know...thought we almost lost you there."

"Didn't you fight in the war?"

"Yeah why?"

"Don't you lose friends all the time? I'd think you'd be used to it."

"Well...you should know by now that you're our most valuable person we have here."

"What about Hugo?"

"Well...there's one problem with Hugo...he ain't got that chest of yours and he gets recognized rather easily."

I chuckled before snuggling into his cigar-scented arms. Being with Aldo was like being with the older brother I never had. Everything around him was just comfortable and easy. We both knew that sex was never going to happen so there was never really anything to worry about.

"You know he was really worried about you?" he said quietly, resting his head in my hair.

"Who?" I asked, looking up.

"Donny."

I sat up and screamed in pain before laying back down, covering my flushed face.

"Forget the happened." I moaned softly.

He chuckled before putting his arm back around me.

"....Was he really worried about me?" I asked, looking up at him again.

He nodded.

"Shame." he suddenly said.

"What is?"

"That he doesn't appreciate you like he should."

I looked up and smiled.

"That's so sweet."

"Yeah...tell anybody I said that I'll kill you." he sighed before handing me his cigar. I took it and inhaled before handing it over. He got out of my bed before walking to the door and stepping outside into the hall.

I sighed and laid back on my pillow. So....Donny was worried? Well as soon as I recovered...I'd be on him faster than he could blink.


	10. Pomace Brandy

**A/N: I DO NOT own Inglourious Basterds, it is property of the magnificant Quentin Tarantino. **

**Pomace Brandy**

I crawled out of bed miserably as someone knocked on my door. I had spent the past three days in bed, being brought food and company. The only problem with that was I got pretty lonely, not to mention the fact that the past few missions the Basterds went on were a complete fail, which Aldo attributed to my not being there.

I opened the door to find Donny to my surprise. He had been the only one not in to see me, despite what Aldo had said a few days ago.

"Donny...what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was just uh...can I come in?"

I nodded then stepped aside before closing the door behind him. He scratched his neck awkwardly before standing before me in front of my bed.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I just wanted to come...check on you I guess."

As I watched him I struggled not to giggle. His face was quickly turning bright red, and the thought of a guy of his size becoming bashful was just laughable. Whenever I was around him he seemed so much more different than he did around the guys. Whether it was a good or bad thing, I had no idea.

"Oh....well that's sweet. How's everything been going?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation light.

"Alright I guess. The pain's not as bad now but I'm thinking that's because I'm on so many pain meds."

He nodded and looked around and I stared at him. Several strands of black hair fell in front of his face handsomely. He looked like an overgrown teenage boy.

I took a deep breath before standing up. I didn't feel like sitting around basking in all of this awkwardness anymore. I wanted Donny. It was a simple fact. According to Aldo and half the house, he wanted me too. And I was going to get what I wanted.

I put my hand on his face and pushed back the lose strands of hair before leaning forward, our faces centimeters apart.

"What are you doing?" he breathed.

"You." I replied before moving in and pressing my lips to his.

The kiss was even better than I imagined. At first Donny hesitated, then he put his hands on my face before kissing me back.

The taste of cigars and beer lingered on his mouth, causing me to shove my tongue into his mouth, hard.

Unexpectedly, his hands traveled around my waist gripping me tightly. I pulled away before grabbing him and pushing him backward onto the bed.

I climbed on top of Donny before leaning down and kissing him, inhaling his scent. It was a sexy mixture of sweat, wood, cigars, and some kind of cologne. I ignored the searing pain in my stomach and prayed I wouldn't break my stitches. I was going to give Donny the night of his life.

He rolled over so that he was on top before pressing his lips to my neck, working his way to my collar bone.

I closed my eyes and smiled. Each place he kissed me was left tingling and warm.

He grabbed the bottom of my shirt before pulling it over my head, and tossing it behind him. I felt the blood in my body rushed downward below my waist and into my breasts and I sighed loudly as he buried his face in my chest.

Donny unhooked the clasp of my bra before pulling it off and throwing it to the ground. He grabbed my breasts before leaning over and flicking a tongue out at one of my nipples.

"Jesus." I moaned, winding my fingers in his hair. He chuckled before looking up at me.

"I've wanted to do this for awhile." he grinned before lowering his mouth to one of my breasts again and sucking on it roughly.

I struggled to hold my composure as he continued to play with my breasts, running his rough hands over them along with his mouth.

He skimmed the layer of gauze wrapped tightly over my stomach before grabbing my pants and pulling them down over my long legs. He ran his hands down my legs slowly, kissing them softly. For a guy of his size and reputation, he was quite gentle.

He leaned down to kiss me again before grabbing the waistband of my panties and sliding them down.

I rolled over on top again and began pulling off his clothes as though I was unwrapping a birthday present. In a way I was. I unzipped his pants before pulling out the monster that lay inside of his boxers. Eight glorious inches that caused me to throb as I imagined what it would feel like to have him inside of me. I sat up before leaning over and running my tongue up his length, feeling the veins that stood out against his member.

He moaned loudly and closed his eyes, grabbing a handful of my hair. I ran my tongue slowly and deliberatly over every single inch of him, making him twitch as I slid over his head.

"Annabelle..." he groaned, thrusting into my mouth slowly. I grinned before relaxing my throat and shoving him as far down as he would go. He grabbed my hair tightly, causing me to wince as I felt it strain against my scalp.

As I continued to pleasure him with my mouth I trailed a hand down and rubbed myself, not able to stop myself. I was literally aching with need, and the sight of Donny's huge penis only increased my arousal.

He grabbed my head before pulling me up and kissing me again. I closed my eyes before putting my hands on his broad chest and slowly lowering myself onto him.

"Oh god." I muttered loudly as he slid in between my throbbing walls. It felt like heaven having him inside of me, and I felt my entire body quickly heat up as I already struggled to keep myself from coming already. I could only imagine how red my face and chest was right now and wondered what it felt like for Donny to be inside inside of me.

He put his hands on my waist, looking up at me. I met his brown eyes before grinding my hips, moving slowly. Donny counterthrusted into me, hitting my cervix with each thrust. I threw back my head, my hair coming loose from its messy updo and tumbling down my back. Donny moved his hands from my waist to my breasts, squeezing them roughly as I moved on top of him.

As I continued to ride him my moans got louder and I struggled not to come. After years of sleeping with countless men, being with Donny was like nothing I had never experienced before. Not only was he the biggest, but he knew every single spot to touch, squeeze, bite.

He rolled over one last time before putting my leg over his shoulder, pounding into me as quickly as possible. I gripped the sheets tightly as he plowed into me, burying himself to the hilt.

"Harder." I breathed, looking into is dark lust-filled eyes and challenging him. He grinned and moved faster, his face bright red. He looked down at me shaking breasts before running is thumb over one of my nipples. I was quite sure that I was dying an extremely pleasant and euphoric death. Each movement sent me over the edge, to the point of absolutely no return.

"You like that?" he growled in my ear, his boyish hair matted to his forhead with sweat.

"Oh god yes fuck me harder please." I whined, the filthy thoughts in my head spewing forth.

"This hard?" he asked, speeding up.

"Fuck me like a Nazi-killer!" I screamed, digging my nails into my shoulder.

He gritted his teeth before pushing into me as quickly as possible. I threw back my head, screaming loudly as I neared my climax. Suddenly, everything was over as every muscle in my body tensed and my walls clamped around Donny. He grunted before shuddering and releasing himself inside of me.

He collapsed next to me and I rolled over and rested my head on his slick chest, breathing hard.

As I closed my eyes I smiled happily. No, beyond happily. I had finally conquered what I wanted. Now all I had to do was keep my prize.


	11. Cristal

**A/N: I DO NOT own Inglourious Basterds, it is property of the magnificant Quentin Tarantino. I was thinking...if Quentin Tarantino can rewrite history, so can I. I'm going to have some mentions of Bettie Page in here, a little bit before her time but that's the beauty of writing. I can do whatever I want. **

**Cristal**

I woke up to find an empty bed, but there was a note where Donny had slept last night. I picked it up and read it before smiling happily and falling backwards on the bedm feeling like a giddy preteen girls after her first kiss. Last night had been completely amazing, and saying it had been the best of my life would be a bit of an understatement. I had much more in store for Donny too.

I quickly got dressed before rushing down the stairs, almost skipping. My hair was all over my head but I really didn't care. I was hoping Donny would be back in time for us to share a shower.

"Well don't you look chipper?" Aldo looked up from his newspaper.

I smiled before hopping up on the kitchen counter and crossing me legs and grabbing a half-empty bottle of champage from the counter.

"I take it things went well with you and Donny last night." he raised his eyebrows.

"You take things correctly." I smiled, taking a swig from the bottle.

"Lucky bastard." Aldo grunted before going back to his paper.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He and Hugo are downstairs taking turns with a German fella. Should be done in about twenty. How you feelin'?"

"A little better? Why?"

"I've got a little job I been thinkin' about for you."

"What?"

"I need you to do a little recrutin'."

"Who?"

"Bridget von Hammersmark."

"....The German film actress?"

"Yeah. Word on the street is she's been looking around with some information that might be useful to us."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Well, since you seem to be such a hit at parties...how do you feel about a litte clubbing?"

"Where?"

"Old Paree? The Moulin Rouge? Hammersmark is supposed to be making an appearence over there."

I nodded before smiling and standing up.

"Sounds like a plan." I grinned before looking to the door and Donny and Hugo walked up the stairs. The entire front of his shirt was covered in blood and his baseball bat was slung over his shoulder, covered in something I didn't even want to think about.

"How'd it go?" Aldo asked.

"Didn't talk." Donny sighed before stepping beside me and turning on the sink, running warm water on his bat. As he began attempting to scrub off the bodily fluids I winced as I saw wooden splinters go into his hands, although he didn't seem to notice.

"Here." I said softly, stepping next to him and moving his hands. He looked down at me, his eyes smiling silently before letting me work on it.

I grabbed a towel from beneath the counter before gently wiping off the blood an brain matter with quick strokes. He watched me before turning back to Aldo.

"Donny you up for a party tonight?" he asked.

"Um....I guess why?"

"I'm sending Annabelle down to France to go talk to someone. You wanna go with her."

I stopped and looked up at him.

"Yeah." he nodded before looking back down at me. I turned off the water before setting his slightly-stained bat down next to me and drying my hands.

"Excuse me." I said softly, brushing my hand on his wet abs before walking up the stairs, tossing him a wink then making my way up to my room.

******************

"Everybody out except Donny." Aldo said from behind his newspaper. I crossed my arms and leaned against the counter as everybody cleared out, already knowing what he was about to talk to me about.

"So.....you and Annabelle." he put down his paper, inhaling from his cigar.

"Yeah I guess so." I shrugged.

"She good?" he asked, staring me down.

"I suppose."

"She tight?"

"Ye-What?" why the hell was he asking me this?

"Is her pussy tight Donny answer the question."

"....Yeah."

"She got three nipples?"

I simply stared at him, not even bothering to answer the question. Usually I could tell where he was going with things, but as of now I had absolutely no idea.

"Okay guess you ain't gonna answer that. Perhaps I should get to the point now."

"Maybe you should."

"What I've gotta say is...whatever happens between you and Annabelle, it sure as hell better end well for your sake."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked, my face becoming heated.

"Annabelle is the most important person here, there's no denying that. She's sexy as hell, speaks all them languages, and knows exactly what needs to be done, and what she's doing. We can't lose her. Now...if you break that little heart of hers buried underneath them nice breasts, I'm gonna break you with your own bat understand that?"

"Whatever." I muttered, heading for the door.

"Sgt. Donnowitz! Do. You. Understand?"

I turned around to face him, seeing the first really serious look on his face ever. He wasn't kidding.

"Yes sir." I bowed my head before opening the door and heading up the stairs to take a shower.

*******************

I opened the door to Donny's room, creeping inside. I knew he was going to take a shower before doing anything, and took this as an opportunity. All I could think of was what he would look like when he walked into his room to find me lying naked on the bed.

I looked around his room. I had never been inside with the lights on before, and it was interesting. Dozens of baseball posters and hundreds of memerobillia covered the walls, along with pictures of naked women. The typical room for a guy in his 20s.

I sat down on his bed before unbuttoning my blouse, inhaling the scent of Donny's room that surrounded me. All I could think about was the look on his face when he walked into the room, his black hair damp and his muscular body dripping with water.

I laid back on the bed, wearing nothing but heels and the set of pearls I wore underneath everything, which had belonged to my grandmothers. They were a family heirloom. She gave them to my father the night before he was to shipped off the America on the eve that Harding signed the treaty to end World War I. My dad gave them to me, shortly before I moved out to Germany and it was last year when I found out my grandparents had died in Auchswitz that I learned their history.

I signed before laying back and crossing my lean legs, posing like Bettie Page. My hair tumbled down my shoulders and at the risk of sounding cocky, I thought I looked pretty sexy.

I closed my eyes, and didn't even hear Donny walk into the room 20 minutes later.

"Jesus..." he muttered, freezing in front of the door, a towel wrapped around his waist. I opened my eyes and smiled, narrowing my eyes and staring coyly.

"Like what you see?" I raised an eyebrow.

He closed the door behind him, still staring at my body. I watched him walk over, like an animal stalking prey. He seemed to be absolutely entranced by the sight that lay before him, and I could feel my heart pounding in my ears with excitement.

"Well if you make me wait any longer I just might lose interest." I said nonchalantly, looking at my nails. In one swift moment he all but jumped into the bed before kissing me, our bodies tangled togther.

I closed my eyes and sighed, feeling his wet skin against mine. I ripped the towel from his waist before tossing it to the ground, feeling sparks as our naked bodies rubbed up against one another.

Donny's calloused hands ran down my body, grabbing my thighs and squeezing my breasts enthusiastically. As of now, he was completely in charge, which was just how I wanted it. I wanted Donny to do everything to me. All of his filthiest and darkest desires. I wanted to be that girl he tried everything on, and I assured myself I would be.

"Donny..." I breathed in his ear.

"What?" he muttered, his face buried in my inner thigh.

"I want you to....oh my god!" I gasped as he caught me completely by surprise, sliding his tongue inside of me. I clenched the sheets and arched my back, feeling his tongue, running across my tight oraface.

He dug his nails into my thighs, taking a hand and playing with my clit fiercly. I screamed loudly, the blood rushing from my body and pouring into my vagina and nipples. Donny's fingers. Donn'y tongue. I was in absolute heaven. He moved his fingers quickly, his tongue even quicker. I panted loudly, lifting up my leg and running my toes in Donny's hair.

"Yes. Yes. Oh god. Donny!" I screamed from my throat, clenching his head fiercly and holding it down. Out of all the countless men (and occasionally their wives and Axelle) I had slept with, this by far was the most pleasurable experience moment I had ever experienced. I grabbed my breasts, running my hands over my hard nipples. Donny sure as hell knew what he was doing, and he was doing it quite well.

I shuddered and bucked wildly, unable to control myself. It was pure bliss, and I never wanted it to end. As soon as I was thinking just that Donny pulled his tongue out before sitting up and kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, tasting myself on his pink lips. He rolled me over on my back before kissing my neck, traveling down my body. I tensed as he reached the small of my back before moving down to my ass, digging his nails into the soft flesh. I felt myself on the brink. On the edge of control. In a moment I was going to lose it, letting everything go, but that wasn't what I wanted.

He sat up, grabbing my waist before pulling me up on all fours and sliding inside of me. I moaned, shocked out how hard he was and amazed he hadn't said anything beforehand. He adjusted himself, before quickly thrusting into me, my body rocking forward with each push.

A curtain of hair fell in front of my face, and Donny grabbed a handful before yanking my head back forcefully, and sending a wave of pleasure through my body. My toes curled, my body on fire.

Donny raised a hand before smacking my ass, causing me to twitch. He snacked a hand around before rubbing me gently, still moving inside of me quickly.

"Did I make you this wet?" he growled in my ear, smacking my ass again.

"Yes. Oh god please do it again." I groaned, feeling the stinging spot he left behind.

He obliged me, doing it again before rubbing the red spot gently.

"Harder!" I screamed, my face bright red. My mind and body became lost and paradise, and it was mere seconds later that my walls clamped around him, and I fell limp. He shuddered before coming, giving my a final quick thrust before pulling out and falling onto the bed. I swayed for a moment before following suit, my hair matted and tangled from sweat. I looked up at the ceiling, smiling to myself.

Everything seemed to finally be going right for once.

"I've got an idea." Donny rolled over and sat up on one of his elbows.

"What?"

"Why don't you let me take you out tonight. After we do our little job?"

"How?"

"Well, since we're going to Paris Aldo and someone else will probably be coming too just in case something goes wrong. After we talk to the German chick we can head out, take a little break in the city."

"Would Aldo let us do that?" I asked.

"I'll just tell him straight-up. This is an undercover operation. We should get some time off."

"Think he'll be okay with that?"

"Maybe if you ask him. C'mon. We'll have a ball."

I smiled before leaning in and kissing him. That did sound like a good time.


	12. Pulque

**A/N: I DO NOT own Inglourious Basterds, it is property of the magnificent Quentin Tarantino. Thanks for the reviews!!! Keep 'em coming! Any fans of Quentin Tarantino in general, I just did a Kill Bill Sophie/O-Ren Ishii one-shot, and I'm working on a Pulp Fiction one. Other than that enjoy! I'm not sure when exactly the Moulin Rouge went from a place for prostitution to just a nightclub, but I'm keeping it at its previous state in here. **

**Pulque**

I walked down the hallway, silently praying that this would go well. I stood in front of Aldo's door before knocking cautiously.

"Who is it?" he yelled from inside.

"It's Annabelle." I replied.

"Come on in sweetheart."

I opened the door, standing in front of his room. He was laying in his bed, that blonde whore Donny had slept with sitting topless beside him, stroking his chest. I really was in no position to call her a whore, seeing as to how that was what I did for a living, but hey...she slept with my unofficial boyfriend.

"I have a favor to ask you." I jutted out a hip, putting up my arm and posing seductively. Just for this purpose I had worn nothing but a corset and underwear under and completely open men's shirt of Donny's. It was he who had told me that if I dressed sexy enough, Aldo probably wouldn't be able to say no. Hopefully Donny was right.

"What is that. Easy there darlin'." he turned his attention to Blonde Slut as she nibbled at his ear.

"Well, I'd appreciate if I had your full attention." I put my hands on my hips, sticking out my chest.

He sighed before pushing her off gently and getting out of the bed, walking over to me. She rolled her eyes before crossing her legs and sitting back in the bed. I glared at her for a moment before Aldo stepped out of the room beside me.

"Just hope you know your chances of me granting this favor are in jeopordy now that you disturbed my play-time. Unless you want to join me and Helena in there. If you do...all you had to do was ask." he crossed her arms.

I rolled my eyes before twirling a lock of hair, stepping forward and pushing my chest out. Aldo looked down, making no attempt the hide the fact that he was staring down my ample cleavage.

"Well, as you know I'm still recovering my the shooting and we don't have much going on here. Besides...you can't run people into the ground and expect them to work well."

"Where are you gettin' at?"

"Well, I was wondering if Donny and I could stick around Paris for a few days, take a little break."

He narrowed his eyes.

"Well I can see your reason with that cute little outfit and these recent events, but why should I let Donny go with you?"

"Well...you wouldn't want anything to happen to me would you? I could get picked off easily with no one there to protect me. Besides...don't you think your best Sergeant deserves some time off?"

He stroked his chin, pretending to be thinking deeply.

"Please?" I widened my eyes, leaning so close that our lips were centimeters away from each other.

"You better watch that. Much as I love Donny I got no problem taking his girl. Fine go."

"Thankyou!" I squealed happily before leaning in and giving him a peck on the cheek. He watched me skip down the hall to the staircase. This was going to be fun.

************

"How the hell did you get him to say yes?" Donny asked as he laid across my bed.

"Persuasion." I replied, taking my hair out of the giant rollars I had it in.

"What did you do sleep with him?" he asked, getting out of my bed and walking over before resting his hands on my shoulders.

"No, although for a moment I thought I'd have to resort to it. No I pretty much just rubbed my chest all over him and he caved."

"I could see why that would work." Donny nodded, watching me as the curls tumbled down my shoulders.

He took his hands off me before walking towards the door.

"Where the hell are you going?" I asked.

"To get packed. We've only got half an hour before we leave. You want to ride up together or go with Aldo?"

"What do you think?" I asked.

He smiled before opening the door and stepping out, leaving me alone with my hair. Four days in Paris with Donny? I would make them the best of his life.

***********

"Here we are." I pulled up behind Aldo as we finally arrived in front of the legendary red windmill of the Moulin Rouge. I was completely mesmerized for a moment before looking over at Donny. He sat in his seat, arms crossed before unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out, not even bothering to help me.

I sighed. About twenty minutes after we left the house I realized that Donny didn't have much experience driving on the opposite side of the car, let alone the opposite side of the rode. Eventually we got to a point where I stopped the car, and forced him to switch places with me before getting us to Paris without any trouble.

Aldo tsked, walking over and sliding an arm around my waist.

"Not even going to help yer gal out of the car?" he asked. Donny grunted something before walking off, like a toddler who hadn't gotten what they wanted.

"He's just mad because I made him pull over and let me drive." I muttered in his ear.

"Why was that?"

"So he wouldn't get us killed."

"Probably shouldn'ta challenged his masculinity like that. He's kinda sensitive about them things."

"Well I wanted to live a little more then worry about how he felt." I replied.

As the double doors to the club were opened for us, I gasped. Inside was probably the most awesome sight I had ever seen in my entire life. Inside various men of different classes sat around, drinking different types of liquors as the women danced in front of them. The women themselves were a sight to behold. Dozens of them. Whirling around the dance floor, their can-can dresses billowing around them. I smiled. I had once thought about working here, but the odds of a German fellow coming in on a regular basis were slim.

"Can I help you?" a woman asked walking up holding a tray of drinks. She also carried an incredibly heavy French accent and a pretty impressive rack if I said so myself. Not quite as big as mine but enough to draw Aldo's attention.

"Yeah we're lookin' for somebody." he stared down her dress. I couldn't help but smile. Both he and Donny looked like complete gentlemen in their tuxedos, and I looked pretty nice if I said so myself. The black sparkly Chanel dress that Aldo had bought for me was a beauty in itself. I looked good, and I felt completely at ease saying it.

"Well, if you want I can pull over a few girls who do orgies."

"Not like that. Someone in particular. Bridget von Hammersmark." I interjected.

Comprehension dawned on her face and she nodded before motioning for us to follow her.

I leaned over and grabbed Donny's beefy arm before following her.

"I promise I'll make it up to you tonight." I whispered in his ear seductively.

He looked down at me and nodded before turning around to check out a girl wearing close to nothing. Even I had to admit that she was pretty sexy.

We walked a grand staircase to the second level, where bourgeois men sat and enjoyed dinner and shows from high class balcony rooms.

Down the way was a room completely surrounded by a crowd of people, all screaming and brandishing pieces of paper, screaming Bridget's name.

"Here you are." she spun around before retreating the way she came. I pushed Donny in front of me then grabbed Aldo's hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Barrell your way through!" I exclaimed. A guy of his size would easily be able to get through the crowd. He nodded before jostling people aside, pushing us up to the front. There were several screams in different language and protests but we finally reached the front of the line.

"What's your plan now?" Aldo muttered in my ear as we caught sight of the massive bodyguard that stood in front of the door. My heart sank. The guy was massive. There was no way we would be able to sneak past him, let alone bribe him without anyone else seeing.

As stared at him something familiar ticked in the back of my mind. I had seen him before somewhere, but I couldn't place my mind on it.

"Annabelle?" Donny turned around, tapping me on the shoulder. As I continued to stare at him I knew it appeared that I was having a stroke but I didn't care. I knew him. Where was he from?

Then it clicked.

Igor Krakinskoff. Russian assassin. One of my regulars. One of my...stranger ones. As I thought back I remembered completely. The last time I had seen him was five months ago.

Igor had a fetish. While one of my specialties was submissive roles, Igor liked something a little different. Not only did he want me in charge, he wanted me as his rider. Horse rider.

He had a horse fetish. Every time he would come in, he would bring it all. Whip. Saddle. Carrots. Apples. Trough. Bit. Ears. Shoes. The full monty. Anything you could think of associated with a horse, he would bring.

We never actually fucked either. It was usually just either me whipping him and riding around on his back naked through my bedroom, or else me doing various things to him done to horses. It was disturbing, but I couldn't deny fun.

"Igor?" I asked, stepping closer.

"Annabelle!" he exclaimed, his menacing facade immediatly replaced with a kinder one.

I let go of Donny's hand before rushing into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, already formulating a plan in my mind.

"Two months ago I receive job to work for Ms. Hammersmark." he choked out through his thick Russain accent. I could never really understand what he was saying, I usually just nodded my head and smiled every so often.

"That's great. How do you like it?"

"It is nice. I do not have see blood and guts everyday now."

I nodded, smiling.

"Well we're here to see Ms. Hammersmark. We're all huge fans."

"You would like see her?" he asked.

I widened my eyes in faux excitement.

"Can we?!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down.

He gave me a wide smile from under his thick eyebrows and nodded before opening the door for us. Several people in the line screamed in anger as we walked inside, the sounds silenced behind us.

Bridget was lounging across a chair, smoking and brandishing what appeared to be a martini. She threw back her blonde head and laughed loudly as one of her bodyguards told her a joke in German. She looked over at us before standing up.

_Out! Jetzt! _she exclaimed, shooing them with her hands.

**(Out! Now!!!)**

They looked at us and glared before bowing their heads and departing. As soon as the door closed she stood up, extending a hand.

"Lieunant Raine?"

"Yeseroni. You must be little miss Bridget von Hammersmark."

She nodded and gave a dazzling smile before extending a hand. Aldo bent over and kissed her hand delicately. She smiled. Aldo could be so charming when he tried to. He and Donny both looked incredibly handsome in their tuxedos as well.

She moved to me.

"Annabelle Steinschneider." I shook her hand.

She nodded and smiled again before moving on to Donny.

"Donny Donowitz." he grabbed her hand, shaking it firmly. For a moment it looked like he would break it but she pulled away without injury.

"Would any of you like a drink? Cigarette?" she asked.

"I'll take one." I stepped forward. She seemed genuinely nice. I liked her.

She fired up two cigarettes, before handing me one. I tasted her lipstick on it. Something French on it. Whatever it was, the color was rich. I needed to check that out.

"Please, sit." she motion to the seats.

We did as commanded, Donny and Aldo sitting on either side of me.

"Now you contacted us about doing work for the Basterds am I right?" Aldo asked, taking the reins.

Bridget nodded, taking a sip from her martini and sitting down.

"Well I suppose the first thing I should ask you is...how do I know we can trust you?"

"I don't know. How do I know I can trust you?" she asked, seductively picking the olive out of her martini with her tongue will glancing at Donny.

I leaned over and grabbed his hand, letting her know that we were together but it was an honest mistake. She turned to Aldo.

"How bout a little collateral?" he asked.

"What?"

"You betray us, you lose your head."

"Oh." she raised an eyebrow, choking on her drink a little. "Well, what do I get in the event that you betray me?"

"Nothin', because I ain't going to."

"Fine."

"So...now that we got that established, we'll contact you when we need you."

"What? Wait, you're not giving me anything to do now?"

"No. Let's go."

Donny and I stood up, following him towards the door and leaving Bridget there, sitting in awe.

As we got to the car I sighed before looking at Aldo.

"I'll see you in a couple days." I shrugged.

"Donny, you take care of her." he grabbed me into a hug.

"Yeah Aldo because I'm going to let her wonder all over the city alone." Donny rolled his eyes before getting into the car.

"See you in a coupla days kiddo." he kissed my forhead before walking to his car. I knocked on the door, motioning for Donny to get out.

"Thought you said you'd make it up to me?" he rolled down the window.

"I meant another way." I winked. He got out without an attitude before getting in the passengers seat. As soon as we got in the car I leaned over and kissed him passionately, not having been able to all day.

"Get us to the hotel. Fast." he groaned in my mouth.

I grinned before putting the car in drive. I'd be surprised if I hadn't soaked the seat already.


	13. Akvavit

**A/N: I DO NOT own Inglourious Basterds, it is property of the magnificent Quentin Tarantino. **

**Akvavit**

I smiled, looking at the illuminated Paris skyline from our room at the Hotel Ritz. I still had tons of money left over from the tricks I had pulled, but I had no idea where Donny got the money to put us in a first-class hotel. I really wasn't going to ask either

The view was probably one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. The lights twinkled over the horizon and she could see the outline of the Eiffel Tower from miles away, standing straight against the night.

I sighed, pressing my hands to the window when I felt Donny's hands around my waist and his lips on my neck. I turned around and grinned before standing on my toes and kissing him.

"You know," I breathed, pulling away "we still haven't had an actual date yet."

Donny chuckled, and I swooned as I felt his strong arms around me, and the thought of his rough hands touching my naked skin sent a rush of blood traveling downwards.

"We can work on that tomorrow." he replied before seeking out my mouth again, penetrating my lips with his tongue. I closed my eyes, surrounded by him. His scent. Everything.

Before I knew it, Donny leaned down and picked me up effortlessly, throwing me over his shoulder and carting me over to the luxurious bedroom suite.

I smiled as he set me down before climbing on top of me, pulling up the bottom of my dress.

Donny grabbed my legs, softly kissing my ankles and moving his way up. Shins. Knees. Hams. Thighs. Inner thighs. Then finally...

He brushed his lips against my sensitive area, skimming it before moving up to my waist. I whimpered softly, throwing back my head.

"What was that?" Donny smirked, looking up from between my legs. I lifted my hips up a bit, urging him to slide off my panties and take me with his mouth but he only smirked at me, his eyes dancing dangerously.

"Please." I implored, my vagina pounding with arousal.

Donny slid a hand inside of my panties, rubbing me gently. I shuddered, my toes curling.

"Jeez you are wet." he snickered before pulling out his hand and grabbing the waistband of my underwear, pulling them down over my long legs.

He pulled my dress over my head, running his lips and tongue over me body. I grabbed his head, pulling his mouth back to mine and tasting the strong tobacco. I weaved my fingers through his dark hair, moaning loudly as he continued to touch me.

I don't know when or how, but when I opened my eyes again I found him completely undressed. It had only been a matter of seconds but he had gotten out of that tux as if he was on fire.

I wrapped my hand around his length, stroking him gently and grinned as I watched his eyes roll in the back of his head.

"That feel good?" I tilted my head, watching him writhe in pleasure.

"Yeah." he moaned, his voice cracking. He dug his nails into the sheets beside me, his face flushing bright red.

He grabbed my legs, prying them apart roughly before briskly pushing into me, thrusting as fast and hard as I needed.

I gripped the sheets, everything in my body shutting down except the feeling of him hammering me.

I opened my eyes, looking into his dark brown ones. His boyish face now replaced with one like that of a predator, just having conquored its prey. His teeth her gritted, heavy eyebrows furrowed, and the veins of his neck sticking out against his neck.

He moved inside of me, the bed creaking louder than I could ever think possible. For a moment I was sure that we would tear a hole in the wall.

"Harder." I screeched, my entire world on fire. John grabbed one of my breasts, running his thumb over my nipple. I thrashed wildly, screaming loudly and wrapping my legs tight around his waist.

He pushed harder, braying loudly and I closed my eyes. These were the moments that lasted a lifetime.

**************

I woke up to what had to be the loudest snoring I had ever heard in my life. I was also somewhat shocked to discover that I couldn't breath.

I looked down to find the source of both problems. Donny was snoring loudly, and his upper body was splayed out across my chest.

I turned my head, taking in slow intakes of breath. Sunlight was spilling in through the white curtains and the room was illuminated beautifully.

I sighed before giving myself a moment and using all my to push him off.

He moaned and rolled over, pulling to covers up over himself, not even waking up. I smiled before getting out of bed and walking to the sitting room. I looked around. Everything here was just so...

I barely had memories of back home. Our family did well for our background. With my mother being black, she pretty much just stayed at home to avoid that obvious issues outside, and my father supported us the best he could.

Then there was sharing a home with dozens of girls. While selling my body had earned her a boatload of cash, there was very little space in the home for superficial items.

Next stop the house I had with the Basterds. A mansion full of men. Each of them raking in money (though I had absolutely no idea how) but instead of spending it on Egyptian cotton sheets or clothes, they spent it all on alcohol and drugs, occasionally suits.

This was a totally different world. Persian rugs. Silk. Satin. Television. It was beautiful. I knew very well that the rates here went a couple hundred a night. I was still befuddled on how Donny came across the money to afford it.

I walked into the bathroom before slipping into the spacious shower, getting my morning routine out of the way. As the warm water hit my body I closed my eyes, smiling at the thought of Donny touching me, and the thought of the day we would have together.

This would be the first time I would ever be really serious with a guy (if we got that far, which I planned on). I was going to make it go perfectly.

As soon as I stepped out through all of the steam I found Donny, sitting up in the bed, looking as though he was still asleep.

"Morning." I smiled, falling beside him. He looked down at me before rolling over, attacking me with kisses. I giggled happily before sitting up and crossing my legs, feeling like a teenager for the first time in years. I could hardly contain my excitement.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked, bouncing up and down.

"I'll figure that up when I'm awake." he grumbled before slowly walking to the bathroom. I smiled, before standing up and walking over to my suitcase, picking something out for today. And a great day it would be.

**************

I walked back intot he bedroom to find Annabelle, standing in front of the window, looking out at the birds. She had on a hat about the size of Texas, a black dress that made her body look even more incredible than it was naked (was that even possible?), a pair of nice shades and black heels. For a babe who spent her time fucking and killing Nazi's, she was sexy as hell doing it.

"You ready to go?" I asked, fixing the cuffs on my shirt.

She turned around and grinned, looking like Josephine Baker only fifty times better.

"Sure am." she replied before walking past me. As she walked away, I couldn't help but stare at her ass. The way she was swinging her hips...she had do be doing it on purpose.

"Something wrong?" she asked, turning back and looking at me like she knew what I was thinking.

I smacked her ass before shoving her out of the door. Having a girl like that beat everything.


	14. Lappish Hag's Love Potion

**A/N: I DO NOT own Inglourious Basterds, it is property of the magnificent Quentin Tarantino. **

**Lappish Hag's Love Potion**

_Vous etes mademoiselle. _a waiter handed me my drink,

**(Here you are miss.)**

_Merci._ I smiled from underneath my hat before leaning in and taking a sip.

_(Thankyou.)_

I took a sip from my martini, watching Donny from over my glass. He was devouring his food in a way that made me think he really was part bear.

So far we had spent the entire day "sightseeing". If sightseeing was going to landmark places then finding hidden places to go fuck. So far it was turning out to be a very good day.

"Please don't choke." I muttered, taking another sip from my drink. Another great thing I loved over here. Across the pond I would have to worry about age when it came to alcohol, but here nobody even blinked an eye. Nor did they seem to notice a seventeen year old girl with a guy who was clearly well into his twenties. Then again, I guess I didn't really look as though I was seventeen but still...

"You're not eating anything?" he asked, his mouth full.

I shook my head in response.

"Suit yourself." Donny shrugged, tearing into his steak. I chuckled before looking around. Across the street from us was a vast park with an extensive flower garden. Seeing as to how it was the middle of the day on a work day, it was bound to be pretty empty, leaving me and Donny...

"Hey, let's go over to the park." I leaned forward, pulling down my sunglasses a bit.

"Okay." he gurgled through a mouthful of food.

Twenty minutes and a crapload of cash later we were across the street, it one of the most beautiful parks I had ever seen.

"Let's do something." I leaned in a little closer to him.

"Like what?" he looked down at me.

"I ask you a question, and you answer it and then ask me something." I explained.

"Oh...why?"

"Just so we can get to know each other a little bit more." I shrugged.

He nodded before moving in a little closer to me.

"Well then...why don't you start?"

"Okay...how did you and Aldo meet?"

"We were stationed in Italy together for three years. He called me up after we got out to ask me how I liked the idea of the Basterds. I said yes obviously. What about you? I don't know the real details about what made you come over here."

"Well, my mother was killed while she was visiting down south, and my dad was Jewish so I was kind of hated all around. There was this little incident where some fuckers attacked me on my way home and after that I decided the hell if I would sit here and let Germany get away with half this shit."

"Damn." he muttered.

"Guess it's my turn again. Where the hell do you guys keep raking all this money in from?"

"You'd be surprised how many Nazi's we catch with their pockets loaded. Bastards have always got cash on 'em."

"Ah. That makes more sense now." I nodded, my hand brushing against his as we walked.

"My turn again then. Where the hell did you learn how to do half that shit in bed you do?"

I threw back my head and laughed, already knowing it was going to come at a certain point and time.

"Well, let's just say talent and practice." I smirked.

"I guess I can't complain." Donny replied.

I looked up ahead. There was a small tool shed, covered by a dense curtain of vines. Face lighting up, I skipped ahead, not even looking behind me to be sure Donny was following.

I stopped in front of the door, leaning up against it.

"What the hell Stein?" Donny asked, coming up behind me and catching his breath.

I grinned before opening the door and stepping inside. Donny followed me in, closing the door behind him and looked around.

I walked over to a bench on the farthest end of the small shed before sitting down, putting my long legs across the bench in front of me and pulling up the bottom of my dress a little bit.

Donny turned around, looking back at me. I bit my lip, daring him to come on over. He looked around before grinning before slowly coming over to me. He leaned down before taking my face in his hands and leaning in to kiss me.

It was a mixture of everything. The thrill of being caught. The smell of wood and mulch mixed with Donny's cologne. The tobacco on both of us. It was...well...hot for lack of better words.

His lips ran to my neck, biting down roughly on the already-tender skin. I threw back my head and moaned, my hat falling off and my hair spilling down from underneath it.

"Come here." Donny muttered before standing up and pulling me over to the wall before kissing me again. As he continued to do so his hands traveled, touching me everywhere over the thin dress. My breasts. Stomach. Back. Hips.

With a sudden movement he squeezed my ass, causing me to almost jump.

He unbuckled his pants, dropping them before hiking up my dress and yanking off my underwear before grabbing my legs and hoisting me up, sliding into me quickly.

I moaned loudly as he began to move inside of me, the muscles in his arms flexing with each movement as he supported my frame. Behind me, the window of the toolshed rattled mercilessly, One of the rakes next to me fell over, clattering on the ground loudly.

He grabbed the low-cut neckline of my dress, stretching it below my breasts before unhookingmy bra and letting it fall to the dusty ground as well. I threw back my head and whined as I felt his tongue. Running ever so slowly, so carefully, over one of my nipples. He had quite the way of doing things.

God he felt so good inside of me. 8 inches. Warm. Pulsing. Pure bliss, His lips and teeth sank into every part of my body he could access.

"Harder," I growled, digging my nails into his shoulder. He grunted, digging his nails into my thighs and he forced all of himself inside of me, hitting my cervix ad causing me to tighten my legs around his waist.

Blood and pleasure surged through my entire body. Euphoria. Everything imaginable. All I could think about was how I needed Donny inside of me, all of the time.

I watched the veins strain in his neck. I let myself go, remembering that these were only a series of quickies and that something better would be waiting for us tonight.

I tensed. My body shut down. Everything ceased to exist and Donny groaned before twitching and coming inside of me.

"I've got a question for you." he breathed, resting his chin on top of my head.

"Hmm?" I panted.

"So what would you say to being my girlfriend?"

I chuckled, coughing a little bit from the constricted air going into my lungs.

"I'll take that as a yes." he smirked.

I looked up and kissed him before resting my head on the window behind me. Life was grand.


	15. Kumis

**A/N: I DO NOT own Inglourious Basterds, it is property of the magnificent Quentin Tarantino. Ah, these reviews! I love them my darlings! I'm so glad to see that this story is doing well with you guys, keep 'em coming! This chapter contains depictions of rough sex. You have been warned ;). **

**Kumis**

"Hey are you almost ready?" I knocked on the door. Annabelle had been in there for almost a half hour ago, and our dinner reservation was made for about twenty-five minutes. I didn't know what the hell she was doing in there but she was bound to look good.

"Donny will you please wait one fucking minute?!" she snapped. I rolled my eyes before walking back into the living room. Sitting room. Lounge. Whatever the fuck they called it over here.

So far we had spent the entire day fucking all over the city, which was good enough for me. Not having to worry about beating the shit out of people. Not having to worry about anything. Besides, Stein sure knew how to show a guy a good time.

As if on cue she opened the door, walking out. She wore a tight dress that made me curl up my fists as I struggled not to get hard. Damn, She just had a way of making everything look good.

"How do I look?" she asked, shaking her hair out of her face.

"Words aren't even needed to answer that." I shrugged, staring at her breasts, which threatened to fall out of her dress. Damn,

"Hopefully that's a compliment." she raised an eyebrow.

I chuckled before putting an arm around that thin waist of hers. I was going to wreck that body when we got back.

As we walked outside of our room she turned around before locking the door and grabbing my hand. I couldn't help but chuckle. I just couldn't wait to get back home to the house and brag about her to all of the guys. She may not have known it, but we all spent about seventy-five percent of our time in the house talking about what the hell we all would do to her. Everyone had figured Aldo or Archie would be the first ones to get her, but looks like I was.

"So where are we going?" she asked, turning back and looked at me over her shoulder.

""You'll see." I smirked before letting her pull me along to the car. Beating fuckers one day, screwing Annabelle the next. Life was good.

*************

I took a sip from my wine, looking at Donny over my glass for the second time today. He was wearing a black suit, looking sexier than ever and I wanted nothing more than to jump across the table and ride him like a cowboy.

But I couldn't.

"Donny can I asked you something?" I leaned forward, my cleavage spilling out of my dress. It immediately caught his attention and I noticed he moved forward a little himself, his eyes drinking it in.

"What would that be?"

"What took you so long?" I bit my lip, setting my glass down.

"What do you mean?" he replied, his beautifully dark eyes clouding in confusion.

"I mean...that night we first had sex. Why did it take so long? I could tell you wanted to."

He sighed, sitting back in his seat and slouching. A woman at the table behind us gave him a swift look of distaste before returning to her meal. I let it go before turning back to Donny.

"Listen Stein...it's different on this side of the world...hell even some guys back home wouldn't care but...you're just a kid you know. Back in the town I grew up in they'd have my ass. I'm 26 and you're 17. It's just the way I was raised."

I nodded, looking down slightly embarrassed for the first time. When I first went to Germany there were still some girls even younger than me, who had been through more. I'd seen it all. I'd done it all. I considered myself an adult, but I had never really thought about the way I looked through Donny's eyes.

"You alright?" he asked as I continued to stare down at the table.

"Yeah." I looked up at him, my voice cracking before the waiter came over. Donny continued to watch me and I ignored his eyes, focusing all of my attention on my food.

The rest of the time he attempted to make small talk, something I didn't care to indulge on. Did Donny really just see me as a little kid? Someone he was just letting tag along simply because he couldn't shake them?

"Annabelle!"

I looked up as he all but shouted my name. The waiter was staring down at me and several people around us looked before turning back to their plates.

"I'm sorry what?" I smiled apologetically.

"Would you like a different wine for your dessert course?" he repeated for the third time through a thick French accent.

"Oh! Of course." I exclaimed.

"What kind?"

"Um....what's on the dessert course?"

"Clafoutis aux Cerises, made with fresh cherries."

"Oh that sounds good. Alright, let's go with red ice wine then."

"Very well madame." he smiled before turning and walking away. As soon as he did I looked across the table, my eyes meeting with Donny's again.

"What the hell is your problem?" Donny asked as soon as he left.

"Nothing." I muttered quietly before looking at the couple next to us. The woman had to be at least half her husband's age. Why were things so different around the world but not in America?

"Was it something I did?" Donny looked up at me again.

"No." I lied before polishing off our first bottle of wine. I ignored his glances as our dessert came before devouring mine quickly and standing up.

So why was he even with me? Was he just using me as a fuck-buddy, because if so, he could've just said. Well...I was going to find out.

"What are you doing with me?" I asked as soon as we walked into our room, kicking off my shoes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he replied, slamming the door behind him.

"When we were at the restaurant you said I was too young? Then what are you even doing with me? If you just want me to have sex you could just say so instead of pretending that you actually like me." I surprised even myself, my voice cracking and my face becoming flushed as I felt tears prick.

"Are you fucking serious?! Look, I may be uncomfortable with dating a teenage girl but if I didn't like you I really wouldn't be in Paris with you right now."

With those words my mind raced. As irritably as he said them, maybe he was telling the truth.

***************

I walked into the master bedroom, grabbing a mini bottle of vodka on my way before collapsing on the bed, planning on getting good and drunk. I had a feeling that Donny wouldn't want to touch me after this drama so why not just let go.

"Fine, if you're going to act like this, I'm going back out again. Where's my keys?" Donny looked around.

I felt something sharp poke me underneath my ribcage and reached down to find the keys to the car. I watched as Donny walked around. I didn't want to be left there alone! No matter if we were ignoring each other for the entire night.

"What the fuck?!" I heard him exclaim, searching everywhere he had just been. "Have you seen the-" he stopped short when he saw the silver, glinting from my hand.

"No?" I said quietly, putting my hands behind me.

"Annabelle I'm not kidding give me the keys." he walked forward, coming towards me. I sat up, sitting on my hands.

"I don't have them." I lied pathetically.

"Annabelle, Give me the keys!" he lunged forward, wrapping his arms around my waist and trying to get them. I struggled against him, suppressing a giggle.

"Annabelle." he grunted. I turned around, switching the keys from behind me to in front of me before shoving them down my dress.

"Did you just put those down your dress?" he asked.

"Maybe." I shrugged.

He made an angry sound before shoving a hand down the front of my dress, feeling around. As his hands ran over my breasts I closed my eyes, fighting the moans that were welling up in my throat.

He hand ran over one of my nipples and he slowed down, realizing that his hand was actually down my dress. I turned my head, our lips centimeters apart, both of us breathing hard before he ran his other hand down my exposed thigh.

We both stared at each other for a heated moment before he leaned in and kissed me, his mouth fueled with both anger in desire. He bit my lip and I groaned, my body suddenly alight with arousal.

He shoved his tongue into my mouth, grabbing and squeezing one of my breasts. I closed my eyes, feeling his other hand rub my inner thigh as I throbbed and became wet.

Donny pulled up the bottom of my dress before sliding his hand down my panties and sliding a finger inside of me.

My eyes rolled in the back of my head, and I was caught in a whirlwind of bliss. Donny's hands touching me, his finger inside of me. Fuck, just this one time I didn't care what he thought of me. I wanted him to throw me down. Call me names. Hit me. Violate me. Choke me. Beat me like he did to those German scum. I wanted everything.

"Donny?" I squealed, reaching a hand back and running it through his hair.

"I want you to...I want-" I was barely even able to get the words out as his fingers ran across my nipples.

"What do you want?" he kissed my jawbone.

"I...want....you, oh god, I want you to dominate me." I finally spat it out.

He chuckled before biting my check and making me scream.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, JESUS CHRIST!" I screamed as he shoved two more fingers inside of me, slowly pumping his hand in and out.

"What was that?" he teased, his tongue flicking at my ear.

"I want you to hit me and call me a slut and fuck me into the mattress," I whined.

"I think I can do that." he chuckled again before pushing me down on the bed forcefully. At first I thought it would take some convincing to get him to have rough sex with me, but apparently I had thought wrong.

He grabbed the top of my dress, pulling it off so roughly that I heard the fabric give as it ripped and fell away from my body. He threw it behind him before grabbing my body, rolling me over on my back and leaning forward, his eyes dark with lust.

He kissed me fiercely, putting a hand around my neck. I moaned loudly, clenching the sheets tightly.

"Donny." I groaned.

"Did I tell you to speak?" he growled, staring down at me.

"No."

"No what?"

"No Sargent Donowitz." I choked out, trying to keep my composure.

He ran his tongue down my neck, before grabbing my bra straps and yanking them down, freeing my breasts.

He grabbed one, running his tongue over my nipple before biting down on the raised skin harshly and making me twitch.

Donny snaked his hand down before rubbing me again. My toes curled and he gripped my legs, spreading them before plunging his tongue inside of me.

I screamed loudly, closing my eyes and seeing sparks dance behind my eyelids.

He pulled out his tongue, spitting on my already-dripping sex before slapping his hand down, making me almost jump off the bed.

"Do you like that?" he growled, flicking his tongue out at the swollen skin.

"Yes." I strained.

"Yes what?" he removed his mouth, leaving me throbbing.

"Yes Sargent Donowitz."

"You want my mouth on that pussy?"

"Oh god yes please." I begged.

He covered me with his mouth, tonguing my clit. I panted, feeling like my heart was going to stop any minute. This was better than anything I had ever felt in my entire life. I was in absolute heaven.

His nails dug into my thighs, dragging into the skin and leaving deep scratches. The skin heated up, drawing blood to the surface and becoming inflamed because he hadn't broken the skin.

I grabbed my breasts, playing with them while trying not to die.

He pulled out his tongue, biting the skin of my inner thighs before leaning back and undressing himself. I lay there, still catching my breath and somewhat paralyzed from what I had just experienced. I looked down at his member, all eight inches of him completely rock hard. Donny had one of those dicks that we at the whorehouse sought after. Huge was an understatement. Not only was he long, thick and meaty. Just the thought sent searing waves of pleasure down my body.

"Get down there and suck that shit." he demanded. I sat up shakily before eagerly taking him in my mouth. He put his hands in my hair, grabbing it tightly and pushing my head down.

"Do you like my fucking cock in your mouth?" pushed my head down so that he reached the base of my throat, causing me to gag a little for the first time in my life.

"Mmhmm." I muttered.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." he chuckled, making a corny yet still humorous joke.

I felt every fantastic inch of him, warm and sliding across my wet mouth. I could feel the veins standing out against his erection, the pulsing of his arousal. He slid a hand between my thighs, rubbing me again as I continued to give him head before fingering me again.

"Oh god that feels so good." he leaned his head back, moaning. I breathed through my nose, trying not to pass out. I was so fucking wet I just wanted him inside of me.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to that tight pussy of yours?" he rasped, I moaned in response, my tongue running over his heated skin.

"I'm going to wreck that shit that's what. Damn you're wet. You want my cock inside of you?"

I nodded, closing my eyes.

He pushed me off, putting me down on my back before grasping my legs and jamming all of himself inside of me.

"You know what you are, you're a filthy slut." he spat, pounding into me. I dug my nails into his shoulder, loving every single second of it and wanting more.

"Yes Sargent Donowitz."

He grabbed a lock of my hair, pulling it. I cried out, running my hands down his muscled back.

Donny hammered into me so hard and quickly that I winced a little as the skin tore, but the pain was only more of a turn-on.

"Harder please." I felt my body ask for more.

He gritted his teeth, his thick eyebrows narrowing as he moved quicker, the bed once again creaking so loudly that I knew the people downstairs could hear us. He pulled out, turning me over before inserting himself from behind.

He put his hands on my waist, pulling up my lower body at an angle before pushing my head down into the mattress.

I screamed loudly into the sheets, biting the fabric as he raised a hand and smacked my ass so hard that I thought there would be a bruise in the morning.

He pushed my body down, literally fucking me into the mattress so that I could barely breath. Unable to contain myself any longer, I lifted my head, ready to come in a second.

"You don't fucking come until I tell you to bitch!" Donny slamming my head back down, smacking my ass again.

"Please it feels so good." I cried, sweat pouring from my roots.

"Beg for it."

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Donny please!!"

He grunted, spurting inside of me. My body tensed around him, everything on fire. Just as I rode it out another orgasm hit, claiming my muscles before returning them weak and rubbery.

Donny swayed for a moment, pulling out before collapsing on the bed. I fell down beside him, afraid I was going to go into an asthma attack for a moment.

"We should really do that more often." I turned to him.

"Shit, where did you drop the keys?" he responded.

I giggled before leaning in and kissing him sweetly. That night was one for the memory books.


	16. Rakia

**A/N: I DO NOT own Inglourious Basterds, which is property of the magnificent Quentin Tarantino. **

**Rakia**

I watched Annabelle's chest rise and fall as she slept. Whenever she was awake she was always so in control. 10 years older than she actually was. Then when she was sleeping...it was the exact opposite. She looked innocent (that was a laugh) and fragile.

I leaned down, kissing her neck. The only thing on my mind was last night. The most incredible sex of my life and I know it had to be pretty good for her considering the fact that she pretty much passed out afterward.

She opened her eyes, looking up at me and smiling.

"Hey." she said, her voice weak.

"Hi." I replied, grinning. I looked down. Damn, that body.

She leaned in and kissed me, and I closed my eyes, thinking. At first she had just been that broad I really wanted to bang but couldn't. Now it seemed...like something else. I didn't know how to explain it. I really liked her. I didn't know how she felt about me but...

"Morning wood?" she raised an eyebrow, rubbing her thigh against me.

I felt my face get hot. Damn. How did she always find a way to do that? I hadn't blushed since high school until she came along.

"Why don't you do something with that then?" she asked, leaning in and kissing me before biting my bottom lip softly.

"How do you want it?" I growled in her ear, letting my dick do all the talking.

"I think that last night should have given you a hint." she looked right into my eyes, hers becoming dark,

I said nothing before grabbing her legs and shoving myself inside of her, watching her body twitch and hearing her scream.

This was a hell of a way to start of my day.

"How does this look?" I asked, walking out of the dressing room and strutting around in front of Donny in the black form-fitting Chanel dress that clung to my curves. I put Bettie Page to shame.

"Like I want to fuck the living crap out of you." he said as he leaned against the wall, his hands in his pockets.

"I thought you always wanted to do that." I grinned in the mirror, running my hands over my full breasts. I watched as he shifted in the mirror, looking around to see if anyone else was watching.

"I think it make my breasts look good. What do you think?" I asked, grinning as I squeezed them. Donny fidgeted like his feet were on fire, looking around again.

"And my ass." I moved my hands down, running them over my ample backside. I turned around and gave him a smoldering look before opening the door to my dressing room, walking in slowly and daring him to join me.

He hesitated for a moment before following me inside, shutting the door behind him and pushing me up against the wall. I could feel the hardened bulge in his pants on the small of my back, and his hands grabbing at my breasts.

He pulled the neckline down below my chest, pulling down my bra as well in a matter of seconds and running his hands over the twins, touching my nipples and squeezing them roughly.

"You like that?" he muttered, biting my neck as his hands ran over both of my breasts, playing with them.

"God yes." I groaned, tilting my head back on his shoulder. He grabbed the bottom of the dress, pulling it up before dipping a hand into my panties, rubbing me vigorously.

I put my hand atop his, shoving one of his fingers inside of me. He pulled it out, sticking it in my mouth. I sucked eagerly, my eyes meeting his before he grabbed the waistband of my panties, pulling them down roughly before grabbing my hips.

I don't know when or how it happened but I suddenly found his hardened member, rubbing up against me.

"You want it?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Beg."

"Please."

"Shhh." he breathed in my ear before bending me over slightly and entering me. I closed my eyes, feeling his hands on my waist before he began moving inside of me, in quick thrusts.

I whimpered softly and he slapped a hand over my mouth, trying to keep me quiet. My eyes rolled in the back of my head. I was in heaven.

"When I'm done you won't even be able to walk." Donny said into my ear. I felt my face flush in excitement and I moaned loudly, which was muffled by his hand.

"Harder, please." I gasped, counter-thrusting.

He quickened his pace, digging his nails into my hips.

Donny put a hand on the wall in front of me, crushing my body up against the wall and causing me to bite his hand to keep from screaming loudly.

He groaned, panting as he moved in and out, trying to finish off as quickly as possible.

Stars danced behind my eyelids. My muscles tensed and dripped with sweat. Everything was over.

So far we were only three hours into our day and I was sure I wouldn't make it another few before I ended up passing out.

"You're going to give me heart failure." I turned to Donny before closing my eyes and resting my head on the mirror. He chuckled behind me before pulling out and leaning against the wall, resting for a second. Bliss.

"You know, I'm really thinking about staying here now." I muttered as we laid on the hood of the car, looking at the Paris skyline.

"Maybe we could come back after all of this is over." she turned to me, grabbing one of my hands.

"Maybe..." I tried to smile, feeling her hand in mine.

It was really bothering me now. We spent a majority of the time fucking, but I was sure that I really liked her. The moments like this where we actually sat around and talked. She really was a smart kid. And good in the sack that was a plus.

"Can I ask you something personal?" I turned to her.

"Of course." her eyes softened as she looked back at me, her hair spread around her head like a halo.

"What made you become a hooker?"

She giggled then sighed, blinking slowly.

"Well, when I came over to Germany it was really the only thing I could think of that a girl my age could do without looking suspicious. Then after that I realized that it really was one of the best ways to access some of the men. You'd be surprised who you see walking into a brothel, and extracting information is pretty easy after a good orgasm."

I nodded, feeling her smooth skin underneath my hand.

"What about you? I highly doubt that as a little boy you wanted to be a Nazi-killer."

"I wanted to be a baseball player." I shrugged.

She looked at me. Really looked at me, like I'd never seen anyone do before. I had always been a good batter, but when it came to getting out there in the field I was complete shit. It was obvious that I'd never become a major leaguer. I knew that since I was around seven, but when you're a little tyke you still have hopes. Every dame I knew looked at me sideways when I told them what I wanted to become, along with half the people I knew. But Annabelle was staring at me like she could see into my soul or something. It was weird and exhilarating at the same time.

"I've always wanted to become a lawyer." she smiled, looking back up at the sky.

"A lawyer? Jesus. I don't think there's ever been a woman one of those before."

"I want to be the first."

I nodded before rolling over and kissing her, running my fingers through her hair. Her smell. The taste of her mouth. Everything was just so...I couldn't explain it.

"Annabelle..." I moaned into her mouth.

"Hmm?" she breathed, putting her hands in my hair and attacking me with ferocity.

"I think I'm in lo-"

She reached a hand down and squeezed my package, distracting me from the death sentence I had almost said. I had almost told her I was in love with her.

What the fuck was this? Me? In love? With a broad who was seventeen? And a hooker? Jesus fucking Christ I was really going off the deep end. It was just my cock talking.

"You okay?" she broke away, looking at me with concern.

"Yeah. Maybe we should just uh...head back."

She tilted her head in confusion before nodding and sliding off the hood of the car and opening the door.

I remained there for a moment before following suit. I needed some time alone to think.


	17. Captain Morgan's Rum

**A/N: I DO NOT own Inglourious Basterds, it is property of the magnificent Quentin Tarantino. **

**Captain Morgan**

"Well lookey who's back." Aldo drawled as Donny and I walked up the stairs of the back porch where half the guys were sitting.

"I'll take that as a 'nice to see you'." I smiled before rushing forward to give Aldo a hug. Naturally I had missed him. Several of the guys exchanged looks before shrugging.

"Donny." Aldo nodded as I pulled away. Donny nodded back in return before walking forward and opening the door for me, despite the suitcases he carried.

As soon as we got inside I slammed the door before pushing him up against it and kissing him fiercely. We hadn't even touched each other in hours and all that time in the car had me antsy. I just wanted to get up there and rip off all his clothes before attacking him. Having him attack me would be even better.

Donny turned around switching spots and throwing me up against the door before hooking one of my legs around his waist and running his lips up my neck. Sex in the kitchen while the rest of the guys were outside on the other end of the door? That sounded beyond hot.

"In here?" I breathed, gasping as he bit down at the skin on the hollow of the base of my neck.

"Mmmm." he muttered before biting down on other areas of my neck, sucking on the skin.

"I've been needing you all day." I whispered, the whining, needy side of me coming out as it did whenever I got turned on around Donny.

"Is that so?" he chuckled, grazing my lips.

"Feel how wet I am." I sighed, grabbing his hand and moving it up the bottom of my dress. He slid it down the inside of my panties, inserting a finger quickly.

"Jesus you are. I am going to destroy your fucking cunt."

"Oh god I want-"

Someone cleared their throat, causing both of us to turn around and flush in alarm.

Standing at the entrance to the kitchen with an empty glass in his hand was Utivich, staring as his face flused bright red.

"Hey man." Donny took his hand out of my underwear before nondiscreetly pulling down my dress and turning around before picking up our luggage again and walking past him.

I looked down and straightened my dress before fixing my hat and smiling daintily. Working in the brothel I had done it all, and that included having sex in front of other guys, which was actually quite a rush. I would have no problem fucking Donny in front of the rest of the guys in the house. I grinned and made a note to talk to him about it before making my way up the stairs.

"Can I ask you something?"Annabelle said from my bed, where she was laying with her legs crossed in the air.

"What?" I looked behind me from my dresser. She was naked except for one of my shirts, which hung open and defeated the purpose, but damn it looked good. We'd been in the bedroom for the past three hours, and everytime I tried to leave the room she found a method of keeping me there.

"How many of the guys downstairs do you think would enjoy seeing someone else have sex?"

"What?" I turned around. She was looking up at the ceiling, waving her foot around nonchalantly.

"You heard me." she smirked.

I stood up before walking over to the bed, sitting down beside her and putting my feet up.

"So you're asking who would like watching someone fuck?"

"Yeah."

"Everybody. Except Utivich. Sometimes I kinda wonder about him."

She chuckled, before turning on her side, my shirt hugging the outline of her curves.

"Why are you asking?"

"Well...as you can imagine I've done a lot of not-so-vanilla things, and some of those were fucking in front of a crowd."

"Huh. So are we just having storytime here or is there a point to this?"

"....Would you fuck me in front of the guys?"

It wasn't even really the actual question that had me taken aback. It was the fact that I was thinking about it. When we were in Paris that night we had rough sex was the first time I'd even done anything like that to a girl. Now that I thought about it, Annabelle probably knew more things about sex than anything in the house, including Aldo. Maybe I could try new shit with her.

"Um...I guess. I dunno sounds weird but..."

"Trust me it's great. You didn't notice our little crowd the other day?'

I thought back. We had ended up having sex in front of the floor to ceiling window. In broad daylight. I hadn't worried about anyone watching during the time, but then again I had my back to the window.

"No I guess not. So how do we do this? Just go say who wants to watch us have sex?"

She threw back her head and laughed before inching a little bit closer to me.

"Actually all we have to do is start making out on the couch when all the guys are in there and one thing will lead to another. Or when the guys are in the kitchen we start fucking in the living room. It'll draw a crowd."

"Jesus. So what else have you done?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah I do actually. What all have I been missing?"

"Well, role playing is always fun of course. Then there's fucking in the rain. Fucking out in public. Fucking with food. Fucking to music. Fucking while making animal noises. Watching each other masturbate. Fucking with-"

"Woah slow down. Jesus I can't believe half that shit. So what's the weirdest thing you've ever done?"

"Remember Bridget Von Hammersmark's bodyguard at the Moulin Rouge?"

"Yeah."

"He was one of my clients. That's how I convinced him to let us in. He had a thing for horses."

"Horses?"

"Yeah. He liked to pretend to be a horse. He'd bring everything imaginable. Then he'd make me ride him,-and I mean that literally- and brush him and whip him. Everything you can think of that has to do with horses, he wanted me to do to him."

"That's....weird."

"It was fun though. He was a really nice guy. Except there was one night when he wanted me to stable cardboard hooves to his feet, and I absolutely said no."

I couldn't help but chuckle. She had seen it all, but it didn't seem to faze her.

"I have an idea." I put a hand on her waist.

"What's that?"

"Why don't you make a list, and as long as it doesn't cause me any pain we'll work our way down."

"That sounds like a fantastic idea. When do we get started?"

"How about now?"

"I bet you've never fucked a girl on the kitchen table."

"Nope."

"Than let's go."


	18. Moscato D'Asti

**A/N: I DO NOT own Inglourious Basterds, it is property of the magnificent Quentin Tarantino. Hm, this chapter is pretty much just smut. I was just feeling so naughty when I wrote it I couldn't resist. Enjoy ;).**

**Moscato D'Asti**

"Harder please!" I screamed as I knocked a salt shaker off the kitchen table, listening to it creak loudly underneath us.

Donny grunted loudly, quickening his pace as fast as he could. I heard a loud squeak and for a moment I thought the table was going to break in half.

I knew that they could hear us outside, but so far no one had come to investigate.

"Oh god I'm coming." I sat up, gripping the table before my body tensed around him.

Donny grunted before coming and all but collapsing on top of me.

"So why don't we go up and get started on that list?" I bit my lip, grinning as I tried to slow down my breathing.

"Just let me catch my breath real quick." he panted before putting his head down on my chest and inhaling deeply.

"Are we really about to do this?" I asked as Jodi grabbed my hand and led me down the stairs.

"Yes we are. Besides, do you know how much the guys will enjoy this?" he looked at me over his shoulder.

The guys. Shit. There had been many times in the house where a girl had been fucked in front of all of us the problem was...when I was with Annabelle in the bedroom I could last for an hour, but it wasn't unusal for one of the guys to jump the gun when performing for a crowd.

"Annabelle, listen..." I tried to stop her but she continued to pull me down the stairs. She was in command of everything when we were out in public but in bed she wanted me to do everything to her. It was kinda funny.

"I promise you it'll be fun." she winked.

We walking into the sitting room. The only person on the couch was Omar, who was sitting there watching some kind of show in French. We sat down on the opposite end. He didn't even notice.

The rest of the guys were in the next room. There was absolutely no doubt that they would hear.

I felt Annabelle's body lean into me before she turned her head and kissed me, putting one of her hands on my thigh.

"You ready?" she breathed into my ear.

I swallowed before nodding.

"Let's do this then."

Donny was stiff at first. I could tell he was nervous. It was adorable. I ran my hand slowly up his thigh before moving it down slightly and grabbing his cock.

That did it.

He gasped and jumped and I felt him get rock-hard. He started to push me off but I kept him there.

"Please just go with it." I whispered in his ear. He signed before letting me lean forward and kiss his neck, biting down on his skin. I loooked out of the corner of my eye to find Omar staring, looking slightly uncomfortable and completely interested.

Something happened. I wasn't quite sure what it was but Donny grabbed me before picking me up and switching positions, me against the couch. He grabbed my legs, kissing my neck and pinning me down.

One of his hands ventured down my torso, before grabbing one of my breasts and squeezing it roughly.

"Donny," I moaned in his ear, digging my nails as hard as I possibly could into his shoulder.

He sat back, pulling off his shirt before tossing it back behind him and pressing his lips to my jawbone. I pushed him back before running my hands across his broad chest.

As I looked over his shoulder I noticed a crowd had begu to form. Omar had migrated from the couch to the front of the room, where I assumed he had told the guys what was going on and beckoned them in. Standing next to him were Utivich, Archie, and Hugo, looking somewhat amused.

I kissed his chest, feeling his hard pecs underneath soft skin. As I looked up I noticed something I never had before. There was a small smear of freckles along Donny's shoulder. I smiled, not knowing how I had never seen it before. I leaned forward before pressing my lips to the spot, making him twitch like I had never felt before.

"That feel good?" I asked, watching his dark eyes.

"Did I tell you to speak?" he replied, a small grin forming across his lips. I leaned back, biting my lip before he grabbed the bottom of my shirt, lifting it over my head.

I heard several of the guys mutter in excitement as the shirt came off and the bra went as well, exposing my large breasts. Donny grabbed them, closing his eyes and leaning forward, burying his face.

He bit down on the skin, making my kick before extending his tongue and sliding it over one of my nipples.

I whined, digging my fingernails once again into his shoulder, so deeply that he grimaced for a moment.

He moved to the other one, looking up at me as he bit down on the erect skin. I gasped, throwing back my head.

"Yeah man!" someone yelled, coaxing him on. Forgetting that there were even people watching us, Donny grabbed my skirt, yanking it off before gripping the waistband of my panties and yanking them off.

Several of the guys cheered, and I knew that the whole house had to be down there now, including the guys that just came around to fix things around the house. As I looked up my suspicioins were comfirmed, which only turned me on even more.

Unexpectedly, Donny got down off the couch onto his knees before grabbing my legs and shoving his tongue inside of me. I screamed, nearly jumping off the couch. The guys all laughed, cheering Donny on now.

I put one of my legs up on the armrest of the couch, allowing Donny to penetrate me further.

"Oh god, oh god oh god." I panted, scraping my nails across the couch. Donny knew exactly what he was doing, and exactly how to do it. And I loved ever minute of it.

_O Istenem kibaszott kerjuk nehezebb lick en kibaszott cunt! _I screamed, not even recognizing the language.

My entire body was aflame. Donny moved his tongue intricately, grabbing my thighs. He pulled back before replacing his mouth with two of his fingers, pumping his arm quickly.

I was entirely lost in a state of bliss. I wouldn't be surprised if my heart gave out at any moment. God it felt more incredible than anything I had ever felt before. Donny was trying to impress his friends, and in that he was succeeding in driving me over the edge.

As he pulled his fingers out of me my eyes snapped open, and I felt as though I had just momentarily lost a limb or something. I was absolutely throbbing and Donny's hand was soaked.

He took his fingers, sucking them before shoving them into my mouth. I bit down, watching the flush creep through his face, his pupils the size of golf balls.

"Do you want it?" he growled.

"Want what?" I panted in confusion.

"My cock." he replied before pushing himself off the couch and standing up, looking down at me. I leaned forward, unbuckling his belt before pulling down his pants along with his underwear.

He stood erect, all eight inches of him. As I gazed at his huge dick I felt myself throb so painfully that it hurt. I stood and we switched places before I got down and took him in my mouth, doing everything I could not to come. He was so warm and hard. I could feel the veins standing out against him.

He groaed louder than I had ever heard before, gripping a lock of my hair. Some of the guys behind us screamed racously but I couldn't hear anything except Donny, sounding like a drunken mammoth or something. As unattractive as that may sound, it was actually really hot. It was rare that I heard him get that loud.

He screamed as I deep-throated him, wrapping my hair around his fist so tightly that I winced, but the pain felt so good.

I reached a hand down and rubbed myself, not able to help it before taking my tongue, running it around the rim of his head. He shook, gritting his teeth before I ran my tongue over his slit.

He grabbed my hand, pulling me up before putting his hands on my waist and lowering me down slowly.

As soon as he impaled me I sighed, my toes curling before putting my hands on his shoulders and grinding my hips.

"Yeah Donowitz!" someone yelled. It was when I turned around that I found the crowd had moved closer, all trying to get a better view.

I looked right into his eyes, and he grabbed my neck, pulling my head down and kissing me. He shoved his tongue halfway down my throat, still thrusting all the while.

"Oh god I'm going to come." I squealed, not sure how much longer I could hold myself.

"You don't come until I say you can." Donny rapsed,

"Please." I begged, throwing back my head. One of the guys bravely ran behind me before smacking my ass. I opened my eyes to see Donny's reaction but he only smirked, which made my mind go on a short reel of something else we could try.

I placed my hand on the red spot, pressing on it as the glorious pain seeped through my nerve endings.

"Do it again." Donny muttered, nodding to whoever was behind me while sweat dripped down his forhead.

Someone moved forward, smacking my ass again, making me screech. I rubbed the spot, feeling like I was in heaven. It was incredible. Donny, moving against my walls, all eight inches of him inside of me.

"Please." I whined, feeling myself lose complete and utter control.

Donny moved faster, bringing my hips in him before grunting.

It all happened too fast. I dug my nails into his chest, dragging them downwards as my muscles tensed around Donny. I heard the guys all yell loudly as they saw the inflammed skin I had left behind. Donny jerked before spurting inside of me.

We both fell limp and I leaned forward before whispering into his ear.

"Wasn't that great?" I asked in between labored breaths.

"Yeah actually it was." Donny replied before stroking my hair. He looked around, finally coming to the full realization we were surrounded by everyone in the house before grabbing my body and slinging me over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?!" I exclaimed as I hung upsidedown.

He carried me up the stairs and to his bedroom, both of us smiling happily.


	19. Vin Santo

**A/N: I DO NOT own Inglourious Basterds, it is property of the magnificent Quentin Tarantino.**

**Vin Santo**

"You do realize we've been in bed all day right?"

I chuckled as Donny pressed his lips to my clavicle. We'd been in bed the entire day. Outside the rain spattered the windowpane, and thunder rumbled loudly but I didn't give a damn, I was in heaven.

After Donny carried me up the stairs we had fallen back into the sheets, where we had spent the past six hours. My throat was already sore from the mixture of booze, cigarettes, and screaming but this was paradise. It really couldn't get any better.

"Sorry, but I've really been having a hard time getting off of you." Donny chuckled, kissing my jawline.

I sighed happily and closed my eyes, feeling his lips travel seperate parts of my body, making my skin tingle with each kiss.

"We're going to have to leave at some point." I sighed, not really wanting this day to be over.

"Yeah well...fuck that." Donny shrugged before running his index finger around one of my nipples.

"Mmmmm I moaned, crooking a leg around his waist."

He leaned in and kissed me, his soft pink lips pressing softly against mine. I was so completely lost in him that I didn't hear the door open, or Aldo walk inside.

"Sorry to interrupt you lovebirds but somethin' just came up." he closed the door behind him, walking over and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Donny swore before getting off of me, rolling over and pulling the covers up over himself. I rolled my eyes before reaching over and grabbing a cigarette, letting Aldo see exactly what he wasn't getting.

"What do you want?" Donny asked irritably, stretching out his arms and putting them behind his head.

"Got a job for the both of you."

"Do go on please." I took a drag from my Galouise.

"There's an Italian rat by the name of Berdelli. Word says he's been running back and forth between us and them, trading informations for immunity on both sides.

"So, what do you want us to do?"

"I need the both of yous to go get him, and bring him back here."

"Where will he be?"

"That's why I need you. Naturally he keeps himself well protected. Bodyguard personnell, that whole shabang."

"So...what's the plan here?"

"He likes to go to this skin joint. Best in Paris they say. I want you to go there and try out. I got no doubt they'll hire you. Once you get the job you'll lure him into one of the VIP rooms, then you and Donny grab him and get the hell out of here. You guys aren't back in three days, then we'll have an issue."

"Wouldn't it just be easier for us to grab him along the way to somewhere or something? I mean, why go through all the trouble of going undercover and applying for a job and all this other shit instead of just grabbing him on his way somewhere and bringing him back here?" I asked.

"That would be easier, sadly everyone is watching this guy. Anything we do has to be planned and sneaky."

"So let's go through this again. You want us to go to a strip club, have me try out, then get this guy away from his goons for a private lapdance then get him and drag him back here."

"Exactamundo."

"Hm." I looked down.

"Get packin'. You two leave in three hours."

He stood up and walked to the door before turning to me one last time.

"Nice rack you got there by the way."

And then he stepped out into the hall.

"Would you mind helping me out here?"

I looked at Annabelle and chuckled as she sat on her suitcase, trying in vain to close it. Figures. She packed so much shit it would be a miracle if she could carry it at all.

"Get up." I walked over before pushing it down forcefully and allowing the latches to clasp.

"You want me to carry this for you?" I asked.

"No I'm fine." she replied before grabbing the handle and pulling it off the bed.

There was a loud _bang_ as it and her fell to the ground. She may have been strong, but she couldn't carry this.

"Damn." she muttered before standing up and putting her hands on her hips, turning back to look at me.

"I'll carry it." I insisted and went over to grab it before giving her a small smile. She hesitated, looking like she was about to say something before staring down at the ground and exiting the room. I looked after her. She did that sometimes it was weird. She'd get all silent and act like she was thinking sometihng she didn't want me to know.

What the hell was she afraid to hide form me?

I watched her walk in front of me, swinging her hips like she owned the place, her tight dress hugging that nice ass. I made a note that as soon as we got to our hotel I was going to destroy her.

Fucking all over Paris part deux.

I threw my suitcase on the bed before sighing and collapsing. We were staying in a motel approxamentally two miles away from the strip joint. Because we were on top of a hill, when we looked out of the window we could see it.

I turned around before opening the suitcase. On top were clothes, but on the bottom were several...actually more than that weapons from my personal arsenol. Guns, knives, hand grenades. I was ready for any and everything that would be thrown our way.

"Jesus. I thought you were auditioning to be a stripper, not taking out the whole building." Donny walked up behind me.

"Hey I just came prepared." I shrugged before grabbing the suitcase and pushing it under the bed. I sat down before crossing my legs. On the way down Donny had been strangly silent. Even now he was staring at me quietly, like a lion stalking its prey.

"What?" I smirked.

He walked over slowly, his hands in his pockets before extending a hand. I grabbed it, letting him pull me up into his arms and lips.

I inhaled sharply, breathing him, tasting him, feeling him. These were the moments where nothing else even mattered.

"Donny," I whispered in his ear.

"Hm?" he nibbled on my neck.

"I...I-"

I stopped myself just in time. The past few days the words had been creeping up on my tongue. I wanted nothing more than to say them, because I was sure they were true.

I was in love with him.

I always was a firm believer that love didn't exist until you were well into your thirties, ready to settle down and have children. The thought of being in love before I even became a legal adult made me laugh, but now....

I was completely infatuated with Donny. I had struggled not to say anything the past few days. I already knew how he would react. He'd be pushed away, he'd want nothing to do with me. I didn't want to lose him to something stupid like that.

"You what?" he looked down at me, his thick brows furrowed.

"Nothing." I played it off, feeling my face become red. I shrugged out of his arms before walking over to the bathroom, feeling his eyes on me.

I closed the door and collapsed up against it, slowly making my way to the ground before bringing my knees up to my chin. Why the hell did things always have to be so complicated?

"Ann, you alright?" he pounded on the door.

I smiled at his concern and the new nickname he had adopted for me. It was sweet.

"Yeah I'm fine, just taking a quick bath." I lied easily.

"Oh, okay well...I'm going to run out for a minute. I'll be back okay?"

"Okay."

I heard him hesitate for a moment in awkward silence before making his way to the door and leaving. I closed my eyes.

I loved him.

Damn.


	20. Limoncello

**A/N: I DO NOT own Inglourious Basterds, it is property of the magnificent Quentin Tarantino, or the rights to _It Don't Mean A Thing..._by Duke Ellington. **

**Limoncello**

"You ready?" Donny asked as we pulled up in front of the club.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"You sure?"

"Stop asking before you psyche me out." I snapped.

"Sorry. Don't worry you'll do fine." he assured me before grabbing my hand.

He turned odd the car and opened the door before stepping out. I sighed deeply then waited for him to open the door for me and help me out.

"Shit we didn't think of a plan B." I said softly as we walked up the steps. There was no guarentee I would get the job.

"How about, do a good job or fuck the rest of us over." Donny put an arm around my waist.

I turned around and punched him in the shoulder before putting a hand on the doorknob. I took a deep breath before opening it and stepping inside.

**BIRBIRBIRBIRBIRBIRBIRBIR**

_Je peux vous aider? _asked a man standing right beside the door.

**(Can I help you?)**

_Eh...ne parle Francais.}_ Annabelle lied.

**(Eh...don't speak French.)**

I looked over at her, trying to figure out her angle here. We'd never talked about where we were pretending to be from. She knew I didn't speak any other languages, and it sounded like it'd be pretty obvious if an American was working there.

"My apologies. How can I help you?" he asked, switching to English although his accent was too thick to understand anyway.

"I was supposed to have an audition in..." she grabbed my wrist and checked my watch "...ten minutes."

"Ah, yes. What is your name?"

"Bettie. Bettie McCord."

"Hmm Bettie...well, I'll show you where you can go get changed, then you'll come out here. You see that stage over there?"

He pointed towards the center stage, where a bone-thin girl had thrown her dress behind her, exposing her non-exsistent breasts. I looked from her to Annabelle.

There was no way in hell she couldn't get to job.

She said something else to the man before he led her back to a door beside the stage.

I stood with my hands in my pockets. In front of the stage was a table with three guys seated, all whispering to each other. I walked over to them before clearing my throat, hoping that at least one of them spoke English.

_Oui?_ the one nearest me asked.

**(Yes?)**

"My girl is auditioning, I was wondering if you wanted me to sit somewhere or something." I shrugged.

He looked at me for a moment and I thought that he might not have understood me before he stood up.

"Pierre Lacoste. You're American?" he extended a hand.

"That an issue?" I replied, shaking his.

"No, no, on the contrary. Most of the men who come in here love American girls. They're a little wilder than our usuals and pair up nicely with the French ones."

"Great to know. Where do you want me to sit?"

"Why don't you pull up a chair over here?"

I nodded before grabbing a chair behind me and pulling it up the table beside Pierre's.

"That's Thomas Cartier and Gilles Nette."

I nodded at them, giving a little wave. One of them simply glared at me and the other gave a small smile.

I sat down and rested my hands on my knees.

"So, tell me about this girl of yours." Pierre raised an eyebrow.

"Well...I guess you could say she's a little bit like Josephine Baker..."

**BIRBIRBIRBIRBIRBIR**

I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. I could feel the girl behind me's eyes as she finished getting dressed. I ignored her. I was here to do one thing and one thing only. Get this job.

I had a couple tricks. Liked to watch me dance. It was something I had gotten pretty good at.

There was a knock at the door.

"You ready yet Ms. McCord?" my guide asked.

"One minute." I said over my shoulder.

I sighed and winced, adjusting my dress. The strapless plunging neckline threatened to fall down, which was the effect I was going for but it was kind of a nuiscance.

I stood up and fluffled out my curls before checking myself out in the mirror. Good.

I glanced at the brunette in the corner and quickly shifted her eyes elsewhere, pretending she hadn't been staring. I shrugged it off. Hardware like mine, you'd be hard-pressed not to stare.

I listened to my heels click against the laquered floor as he led me back out to the stage. I stood behind the curtain, waiting for the girl performing to finish up.

"Are you nervous?" he asked, turning to me.

"Just a little bit." I smiled, looking up at him through my lashes and giving him a small hint of false innocence.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine." he smiled before sliding a hand down over my ass. I looked over at him. He was handsome. Grey eyes. Pink lips. Develish looks. He couldn't be more than thirty. A small mustach sat over his lips and he smiled handsomely.

"I hope so." I threw back my hair flirtateously, hoping he had the authority to put in a good word for me. I really needed to land this. Who knew how disappointed Aldo would be if we went back home for me to tell him that I'd failed. Not to mention how disappointed I'd be in myself.

There was a small amount of applause and we waited a moment before the girl before me walked through the curtains. My guide gave my ass a small squeeze before pushing me through.

"And you are...Bettie McCord?"

"Yes." I smiled, stepping forward.

"Okay Bettie. Would you like any music?" he motioned towards the band.

"Um, do you guys know _It Don't Mean A Thing If It Ain't Got That Swing_?"

"We do." the bassist nodded. A tall black man, with an uncanny resemblance to Louis Armstrong.

"Okay." I smiled nervously. I looked down to find Donny, siting at the end of the table and looking up at me with his dark eyes.

There was a long moment of silence where I closed my eyes and thought about what I was going to do before the first few notes of the bass sounded through.

I moved my body slowly, putting my hands on my hips and shaking them. Hell, music had always been in my veins. My soul. Why had I been worried? This was nothing.

As I continued to move I couldn't help but open my eyes and look down at Donny, who's eyes were completely filled with dark lust. Dancing for him was something on my list I had forgotten to name, and as I did it I couldn't help but feel a tiny surge of arousal course through my veins.

I smiled, shaking my hair out of my face and pulling off an elbow-length glove. As I turned my head I could see the gentlemen who had been escorting me around give a small smirk. I must have been putting on quite the show.

I tossed one of my gloves to the table below me, giving a sly wink before slowly shimmying my way out of my dress. Donny's face was flushed, and I felt red-hot blood pound in my own chest. Not only were we in public now, but in front of other people...and it was hot.

I watched him squirm as I shed by bra, dropping it to the floor as well and raising my hands over my head, exposing my breasts. Donny fidgeted, crossing her legs and I could tell he was getting hard. By the looks on the guys' next to him's faces he wasn't the only one either.

The entire time the only thing I could think about was him. We had planned to go on a little picnic as soon as we were done here, but we might need to take a little detour....

The guy who appeared to be in charged signaled the band to cut off before giving me a light round of applause.

"Do you have much experience?" he asked, standing up.

I stood for a moment unsure whether to play innocent or go the sexually vamped-up way. While a numerous amount of men found girls who were seemingly innocent and pure attractive, others didn't.

"Just a little." I shrugged.

"Hm, well...congradulations. You're definantly the best we've seen today."

"Thankyou!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down. I noticed all four of them look straight at my chest, entranced as I bounced up and down.

I bent down and gathered up my clothes before running back again to get dress. Now that work was out of the way, it was play time.

**BIRBIRBIRBIRBIRBIRBIR**

"So...did she get the job?" I asked, turning to Pierre.

He looked after her as she disappeared behind the curtain.

"I'd like to say so. You're a lucky man." he stood up before shaking my hand.

"Yeah I know." I smiled. Ann and I were going down to the beach after this for a day out.

"When can she start?" he asked.

"Uh, tomorrow?" I choked out, forgetting we were trying to get this done as soon as possible.

"That's our busiest night, but I think we can squeeze her in. Our regulars will liker her."

"I hope so."

We would relax today, but tomorrow was all work.


	21. Vesper

**A/N: I DO NOT own Inglourious Basterds, it is property of the magnificent Quentin Tarantino. Wow chapter 20 already...and I still have many more to go. **

**Vesper**

"Wow...this is..."

I trailed off, unable to find words. I hadn't seen a beach since I came here now. It was absolutely pristine. The sound of the waves. The water crashing around us.

It had taken hours to get to Normandy, but we finally reached our destination. It was totally worth it too. In the backseat was a cooler full of ice containing our picnic feast. I couldn't invision anything more romantic than making love with Donny on the beach. Making love. It made me chuckle. I never thought I'd hear those words go through my mind.

"Beautiful..." Donny finished.

I whipped my head around in shock. Had he really just said that?

"Repeat that to anybody and I'll kill you."

Yep he had just said it.

He turned off the car before getting out and walking over to my side. I watched him. His dark hair. Stocky build. Adorable brown eyes. As much as I fought it...I loved him.

He helped me out, a strong arm around my waist before reaching into the backseat to get all the crap we had brought along.

We walked along the seemingly endless stretch of sand before finding a spot, obscured by trees and putting down our blanket before taking a seat. The sun was setting now, the breezy air cooling tremendously. This would be the first time I had ever spent the night on beach...actually my first time having sex on the beach (assuming we ended up having sex, which was extremely likely) as well. There was a first time for everything.

I collapsed down onto the towel, pulling down my dress a little bit. Donny rested his elbows on his knees, looking down at me. We stared at each other in silence before he put a hand on my face and leaned in, kissing me.

The wind whipped around us, blowing my hat off and pushing wisps of hair in my face, but I didn't care. It just felt good to feel his hands on my thighs. My waist. Literally every place he could seek out.

I laid back against the towel, leaning on my elbows. Donny opened the basket we had brought along and pulled out a freezing bottle of champagne, kept frigid from ice.

He grabbed the cork, twisting upward before a satisfying _thunk_ sounded over the waves and a river of foam cascaded down the bottle. He took a swig before handing it over to me.

I took a sip, looking into his warm eyes and sighing. I wanted nothing more than for him to grab me, push me down softly onto the blanket beneath us, and tell me how much he loved me.

But that wasn't going to happen.

"You alright?" he asked, furrowing his thick brows.

I nodded, giving him a small smile before taking another sip of champagne as my face became heated.

Donny stared at me for a moment before putting a hand on one of my thighs.

"Ann..." he trailed off.

"What? I breathed, looking up at him through my lashes."

"I...you're the greatest gal I've ever been with. I want you to do something for me."

"What?" I leaned in closer.

"Wear this."

He pulled a small chain out of his pocket. It was gold, with a small Star of David pendant.

I ran my fingers over it, feeling my heart flutter.

"It was my grandfathers. He told me before I came over here to give it to someone special. Will you wear it?"

"...Of course." I breathed, taking it and pulling my hair out of the way before turning around. Donny grabbed the ends, fastening it for me before running his fingers over my collarbone.

"Donny?" I turned around, not even thinking clearly.

"Yeah?" he grinned.

"I love you."

**BIRBIRBIRBIRBIRBIR**

I watched Annabelle. As soon as she said it her face turned bright red and I watched her hold her breath for a moment.

Love. Wasn't something I was ever really interested in. Or thought about. I thought I loved this girl back in high school. Cheerleader. Named Florence. It was puppy love nothing more.

Did I love Annabelle?

I looked at her. This was one of the first times I had seen her look so...vulnerable. She looked close to crying.

So did I love her? It wasn't really a tough question. Either I did or didn't. She was a great girl. Gorgeous. Amazing in bed. Funny. Nice. The whole package.

But did I love her?

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud!" she threw her arms out, trying to suck the words back in.

"It's okay...Ann, I really like you. But love is a big step for me. Listen why don't we give it some time?"

I watched her face. A subtle twitch. She looked down. She looked hurt. I didn't want to hurt her...no I didn't love her...yet.

"Hey." I said softly, putting a hand underneath her chin and tilting her face up. Her eyes watered. She was about to cry.

"Just because I don't now doesn't mean I never will..."

**BIRBIRBIRBIR**

The ride back was undeniably awkward and tense. Donny had attempted to make light conversatoin all the while, but still...it didn't really help.

I had never been rejected before. I had never been in love before. This was in fact turning out to be a day of firsts.

We ate, we got into the car, we were on our way home. That was it. No sex. No "making love".

I didn't even want to think about that word. It wasn't Donny's fault. He just wasn't ready for that sort of thing. Neither was I really but I didn't know what the hell had come into me. I spoke the words without evern thinking, and I was paying the price.

I felt the heavy weight of the necklace and lifted up my hand, running over it with my fingers. This was probably the most hurt I had ever been.

I could feel Donny's eyes on me, looking over every so often. I understood that he wanted to take things slow, but what if that was just his nice way of saying 'I want absolutely nothing to do with you.' Could I _be_ loved that way?

Hours went by in silence until we pulled up in front of our motel. I got out of the car, starting towards the door and not even waiting for him.

"Um, I'm going to run out for a little bit. Give you some time." he rolled down the window.

I nodded, looking down at the ground before making my way into the building. Or was it that he just didn't want to be around me?

I made my way up the endless stairs, ignoring all the sleazy drunks hanging around, ogling me. I reached our room before unlocking the door and throwing it open, preparing to let the tears fall.

I didn't see it coming. The fist to my face. Or the three Krauts in our room. Then everything went black.


	22. Kaoliang

**A/N: I DO NOT own Inglourious Basterds, it is property of the magnificent Quentin Tarantino. I apologize for the racial slurs. Just part of the story. These next few chapters will be extremely graphic with depictions of torture, gore, sadism, and everything else the monster Josef Mengele inflicted on his victims during the Holocaust. You've been warned. **

**Kaoliang**

I opened my eyes. Beige. Tan. All around. It was all I could see. My eyes hurt. Tongue fuzzy. Body light as a feather.

Drugged.

I moved my arms. The wouldn't move. Bound. Restrained.

I couldn't think.

Couldn't feel.

Couldn't move.

Couldn't think.

Where was I?

Who had brought me here?

Where was Donny?

Donny...had he been taken too?

Memories flooded. The picnic. The disaster. The ambush. I silently prayed that he was safe.

"Good to see you're awake."

I turned my head. Blonde man in the corner. Hair combed back. Dozens of medals hanging off his uniform. S.S. Where the hell was I?

As I took in my surroundings I became aware that I was on a table. A medical table. Much like the one back home, except the thick leather straps and leg shackles on this one made me realize they used it for more than torture.

Something darker.

Something more evil.

"Who the hell are you?" I spat, my tongue thick as mud. I couldn't barely talk. Barely breath. The scent of formaldehyde lingered heavily in the air.

"Well, I am Officer Kogel. We've had our eye on you for quite some time Annabelle. The little escapades of you and you little group have reached the ears of many across the front. I never thought though, that someone with such... filthy blood could be such a beauty."

"Filthy?" I challenged him, still fighting my way through the thick haze of drugs.

"Half nigger half Jew? What other word could I use to describe your heritage?"

Nigger. So he dared go there. In any other situation I would spit in his face. Fire insults right back at him, but I couldn't...I couldn't do anything.

"Do you know why you're here?" he said, standing up from the chair he was sitting in.

I stayed silent, giving him a look so menacing that I know his heart had to have quickened.

"You're here because out of all of that group of swine you keep, you are the most dangerous. It is often said a woman's beauty could be the most lethal weapon of all, and you have proved that. You made one mistake though darling."

"What?" I choked out.

"You let a few live. That is a lesson you must learn from the start. Never let anyone live."

It was something I had overlooked. He was absolutely right, and I had to admit it.

"What the fuck do you want?" I growled, each word coming out a struggle. I couldn't breath.

_Informationen. _he said simply, testing my German.

**(Information.)**

"What kind?" I rasped, stubbornly sticking to English.

_Über die Basterds. Namen. Standorte. Alles, was Sie uns geben können. _

**(**About the Basterds. Names. Locations. Anything you can give us.**)**

"What the fuck makes you think I'm giving you that?" I gave a small chuckle. Did he really think I was going to give information?

"I didn't think you'd cave that easily, but let me introduce you to a friend of mind."

He turned and walked to the door. I noticed he had abandoned trying to converse with me in German. Was that a good or bad thing? He opened the door and said something before another gentleman walked into the room.

My heart stopped. That face. I'd know it anywhere. The most feared. The most demonic. The face of death. The Angel of Death he was called.

"This is my good friend Dr. Josef Mengele."

I felt my windpipe constrict, panic rose in my chest. No. God. Josef Mengele.

His name was infamous. Notorious. Out of the S.S., he spent most of his time in Auschwitz, performing experiments on the prisoners. The types of experiments that no one survived. Sterilization. Human-animal impregnation. Eye surgery. Twin research. All kinds of twisted and grisly things. Horrifying. He was the devil.

"Hello child. I'm Dr. Mengele." he said, smiling down at me. His voice quiet. Gentle. Seemingly pure.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me anything?" Kogel tilted his head.

I closed my eyes and felt tears prick. There was no way I could betray my country. My race. The man I loved, even if he didn't love me back.

And there was no way I could get out of this alive. I turned my head to the side, letting everything go. I only wished my last words to Donny would have been more meaningful.

"Very well, I'll leave you two alone in here then."

I heard footsteps. The door closed. And the Angel set his tools down at the end of the table.

"I am glad to have such a beautiful patient. I'm going to do great things to you." he ran his hand up one of my shins.

I opened my eyes, letting a single tear drop. I was ready.

**BIRBIRBIRBIRBIRBIR**

"FUCK!" Aldo screamed as swung at the wall, leaving an impressive crack in the cement.

I sat on the bed, resting my head in my hands. Damn. This was all my fault. How the fuck could they have gotten her?

"I TOLD YOU TO TAKE CARE OF HER! I FUCKING TOLD YOU NOT TO LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO HER! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?" Aldo screamed, pacing the room back and forth. If I didn't know any better I'd think that he was the one in love with her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I just..." I couldn't even find the words. This was my fault. Annabelle was gone and it was my fucking fault. The pain I had caused her beforehand didn't really help with the guilt either.

"No, sorry don't fucking cover it. Do you know what they could be doing to her right now? What kind of danger she could be in? You want to apologize to her for that?"

I looked up at him. This was the closest I had gotten to crying since I was a kid. Damn. Not Annabelle.

"Omar, get downstairs and bring the guy at the front desk up."

Omar nodded before departing.

"Everybody else get the hell out."

Everyone stood up and left swiftly, even Hugo, who rarely ever left Aldo's side these days. As soon as the door closed he pulled a cigarette from his pocket before firing it up.

"Let me tell you this. We don't find Annabelle...things won't be lookin' too good for you."

I looked up at him.

"It's funny. I thought she was my girlfriend, not yours." I challenged him. Fuck if I cared.

He stared at me, long and hard, the vein in his forehead throbbing wildly.

"That may be but I've treated her better than you ever will. We find her body, your death will be more painful than you can imagine."

I clenched my jaw, my fists curling. Fuck if I'd let him sit here and threaten me.

Before I could even say anything he pushed past me and left the room, slamming the door.

I fell back down onto the bed. If she was dead, I don't think I could live with myself.

**BIRBIRBIRBIRBIRBIR**

I opened my eyes. Light. The Angle was standing over me, looking down.

"You're awake. Good. I had to get your heart rate down so I put you to sleep for a little bit."

"Please..." I whimpered. I knew begging would get me no where. There was no getting away from the Angle.

"There is no need to be afraid child. I'm just making you better."

My heart raced in my veins. In all honesty, this was the most afraid I had ever been in my life. I was more scared than anything I could imagine. There was no getting out of here. No chance at it.

I watched as he pulled out a syringe. Syringe didn't even cover it. The needle was huge. The silver glinted off the light above my head.

He gave it a small push, a tiny stream of liquid emitted and he put a hand on my shoulder.

"W-what are you doing?" I trembled, looking around wildly.

"I have often wondered, if possible to change the color of the iris. You have beautiful brown eyes, but they can be improved. Would you like that?"

I shuddered. His voice was so kind. His touch gentle. But the needle in his hand spoke for everything he really was.

As he came closer with it I realized something. I could still blink. I could look around.

I wasn't under anesthesia.

"Please...please don't do his." I begged, gripping the edge of the table.

"Relax child." he smiled before plunging the syringe into my left eye.

The pain was nothing short of unbearable. It traveled everywhere. My optic nerve. Arms, legs, chest, it took over my entire body like some sort of deadly cancer. A scream escaped my lips. What was even worse was when he pushed down on the plunger, expelling the burning liquid into my eye.

I thrashed, the leather straps digging into my skin. It burned like nothing I had ever felt before.

"Shhh." he said quietly, running a hand over my forehead. I wailed loudly before my extreme pain sensitivity kicked in, black dots appearing in my vision.

I heard him mutter something as I passed out, before I welcomed the black curtain like I never had before.


	23. Schnapps

**A/N: I DO NOT own Inglourious Basterds, it is property of the magnificent Quentin Tarantino. Thankyou so much for the reviews! Lol this chapter goes out to all of you. **

**Schnapps**

I opened my eyes, my vision coming back slowly. The light up above pierced. Burned. Then I noticed something.

Did I have one of my eyes closed? I could only see out of one. I blinked, looking around wildly.

Something was definantly wrong.

"You are awake. How do you feel?"

The blood in my body ran could as the voice of The Angel brought back reality. Where I was. What had just happened.

"What's wrong with my eye?" I breathed, panic rising in my chest.

"You cannot see?"

I shook my head.

"Well, I was sure it had worked. You are my first successful eye color change."

"...You changed my eye color?"

"Yes child. Aside from the...side effect...it seems everything has gone well."

I stared in horror. I was blind in one eye! I had one different colored eye.

"However, being blind is a small sacrifice to make the rest of the race pure. We will soon get to the other. I have a few others things to do first."

"Things l-like what?" I stuttered.

"I have quite a few for you, but those are a secret."

"Please...have mercy...just kill me now. No one would know."

He chuckled lightly.

"I have no intent on you dying on me child. No, I want you good and healthy. And that is what I will be doing."

I tiled my head back, feeling something seep down my legs. I looked down, realizing for the first time what was going on with the bottom half of my body.

My legs were up in stirrups, my clothes gone and replaced with a thin gown. There was a tingling in my legs. The kind that happened after you've just recovered feeling after a part of your body falls asleep.

Something wet rolled down my legs, towards my stomach. As I looked over at The Angel he was pulling on a pair of gloves, and grabbing a heavy metal tool that looked nothing other than deadly.

"What are you doing?" my eyes widened. Or eye really now.

"Relax."

He pulled back the gown and put a hand on one of my inner thighs before stretching to grab one of the metal tools.

I closed my eyes, already knowing what was about to happen. He inserted inside of me, the cold metal scraping against my cervix before fiddling around and pumping it, dilating me.

I wanted to ask what he was doing. I wanted to. But for some reason, asking and hearing his response seemed like it would be even worse than the actual deed.

"Why aren't you sedating me?" I asked weakly.

"I keep all of my patients awake. Wouldn't you like to stay awake to see what I will do?"

As I watched him I couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of pity. A man who these things obviously couldn't be sane. The way I saw it, the only thing worse than being out of your mind was not knowing it. As I observed I could tell. By the way he spoke. Softly, caringly. His eyes met mine with reassurance. He thought he was helping me. Never once had I heard him spewing racial slurs. Bullshit about my black heritage. My Jewish father. He was doing these awful things because he thought they were politically correct.

So who was to blame? Not Der Fucker. Not the Nazi Party. So who?

He pulled out a vial, filled with a white-ish, creamy fluid. I looked at it with suspiscion. Having had much experience in the matter it was easy to say it looked like...

Sperm.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Inter-species fertilization. This is the sperm from an ape. Now, I will inject this directly into your body, where it will meet with one of your eggs. If I am correct you are at the peak of ovulatoin right now am I right?"

I thought about it. I had been increasingly horny the past week, my feet were beginning to swell, and I was due to have my period next week. How had he known?

"Yes you're right."

"If we succeed, you will be the first patient of mine to carry a non-human fetus inside of you. Think of how famous you will be! You will be the Holy Grail of the science world."

I was disgusted. More than disgusted. Impregnating my with ape sperm? That was the grossest thing I had ever heard in my life. It sickened me to my stomach, made me want to dry heave.

But I didn't. I couldn't.

There was really nothing I could do. I couldn't even fight for myself. I may not have been sedated, but I sure as hell knew that I was drugged. My mouth felt like mush. My legs were heavy. My heartbeat, which should have been pounding, was at a slow but stady pace.

I had given up on hope. The hope that Donny would come rescue me. Be my Lancelot. It wasn't going to happen.

I felt him insert something inside of me. This was nothing more than a fancy act of beastiality. It was defiant against nature, it the thing that made me feel good about it, was the fact that wether it be by my hand or not, he was going to get what he deserved. Going against God in such a way, and he was going to pay for it.

**BIRBIRBIRBIRBIRBIR**

"I don't know!"

I looked at the fucker once again before bashing the shit out of his head. After subjecting the front desk guy from the motel to a long an painful death, after which he finally talked, we managed to scour some more information out of these German fuckers. As of now I was beating some asswipe named Klaus. He knew something, but he seemed to damn proud of his country to admit ito anything that mght help us fnd Ann.

I had lost it. The guys knew it. I was usually pretty happy when I was beating people. I made baseball jokes. I laughed, sometimes had funny little conversations with the trash.

But not now.

It seemed like it was my fault. I dunno, maybe for taking her for granted or something. I did love her, I really did, but it felt like anytme I said it something bad happened. The frist girl I said it to broke up with me. My closest cousin, shot dead. My uncle, heart attack. Love was like a cursse in my life. Once I said the words, I was going to lose that person.

I couldn't lose her.

"You got a wife Klaus?" Aldo asked, hands on his hips walking behind me.

"Y-yes." he stuttered.

"You got kids?"

"Y-y-yes."

"You want them to go down wth you?"

"Please God no! I beg you!"

"Then why don't you tell Donny here where his girl is and we'll spare them."

"Fine, fine."

I tightened my fingers around the bat, waiting.

"And don't even think about lying to him."

"She's in an abandoned medical facility up in Orleans."

"What the hell are they doing to her?" I asked, not table to stop myself.

He looked back and forth between us before drawing his eyes to the bat.

"Research."

"What kind of research?" I gritted my teeth.

"Dr. Mengele has worked on several projects. Changing of eye color. Fertility worj. All sorts of things."

"Mengele?" Utivich spoke up.

"Mangle, who the fuck is that?" Aldo asked.

"He's a doctor. Does all kinds of experiments on people. Frigthening ones. Pretty much torture." Utivich replied, looking down at the ground.

"He's trying to better our research." Klaus glared.

"He killed my parents." Utivich snapped.

I looked back and forth between them.

"Wait so...they're doing all this shit to her?"

"Probably." Klaus breathed.

I stared at him. He didn't even look upset about it. I looked over at Aldo who nodded before walking towards the door.

I grabbed the bat before swinging, feeling my bones rattle as it hit his skull. Once I got my hands on the fuckers that took her, I was going to do something to them that will make them regret ever having been born.


	24. Mead

**A/N: I DO NOT own Inglourious Basterds, which is property of the absolutely fantasitic Quentin Tarantino. **

**Mead**

As soon as I awoke a surge of nausea passed through me, sending a rush of vomit up with it.

I turned over to discover that the restraints were gone and retched violently on the ground. I was a complete emetophobe, which just made me throw up even more. The thought, sight, scent, or anything to do with vomit sent me off the deep end.

My throat burned, I turned onto my back again, closing my eyes, feeling completely miserable. Every single bone in my body ached. It felt like I was in hell, and the worst part was knowing exactly what was wrong with me.

_Wie ist Sie? _I heard a voice come softly, as though muted.

_**(How is she doing?)**_

_Il Korper scheint die Spermien abgelehnt haben. Es war moglicherweise eine bakterielle Ubertragung, Ihre Nieren schlagen fehl. _Another said softly

**(Her body seems to have rejected the sperm. There may have been a bacterial transmission. Her kidneys are failing.)**

My heart dropped. I may have barely been able to hear what they were saying at all, but I could hear enough.

I felt something wet on my fingers. I looked down to find them slick with a red sticky fluid. Blood. My blood? As I strained my eyes even further I noticed the red shiny spot on my gown. Hence the kidney failure.

_Ich dachte, Sie haben gesagt, Sie war ein Erfolg! _the other replied sharply.

**(I thought you said she was a success!)**

_Die Bakterien ist zu schnell Reisen. Ich glaube nicht, Sie hat, lange._

**(The bacteria is traveling too fast. I don't know how long she has.)**

One of them sighed.

_Fine, gelangen ihr, das Krematorium und die Beweise Ioswerden. Ziehen Sie einen von einem Camp._

**(Fine, get her to the crematorium and get rid of the evidence. Pull another one from a camp.)**

So I was dying. I knew this day had to come at some point in time, although I had always hoped it would be a bit more martyr-like. You know, dying at the hands of a torturer after refusing to give information, or on a battelfield somewhere. Not having rejected monkey sperm and slowly dying from an infection.

It seemed weird to me, the fact that I wasn't panicking. Like I said, I knew it had to happen at some point. Why not now? I was ready to die. I was ready to go. See my mother. My grandparents. And watch all of the cock-sucking Nazi bastards I had sent to hell burn in eternal damnation. Chewed in one of the mouths of Satan just like Judas and Brutus. I would laugh as I looked down upon them, seeing a true life version of _Dante's Inferno_ from up above.

Hell yes.

The Angel walked beside me, taking one of my arms and pulling a needle out of nowhere. I watched him. He watched me. We watched each other.

_Ich kann nicht bis zu dem Tag warten, wenn Sie Sie ausführen. String Sie bis. Hängen Sie Sie. Lynch Sie ebenso wie Sie, meine Mutter. Ich möchte Ihre Beine kick zu sehen. Das Blut Sprühen von Ihre Ohren, wie Sie Sie ausschalten, Ihre Augen rip, wie Sie Ihnen Hinterschnittkontrolle aus. Ihre Dick ein Stück verendete Wenn Sie abgeschnitten. Sie werden jeden krank, twisted, Ding bedauern, die Sie jemals gemacht haben. _I weezed, spitting angrily.

**(I can't wait until the day when they execute you. String you up. Hang you. Lynch you like they did to my mother. I want to see your legs kick. The blood spray from your ears as they rip them off, your eyes as they gouge them out. Your dick a piece of dead meat when they cut it off. You'll regret every sick, twisted, thing you've ever done.) **

He stared at me I sheer shock. No one had ever spoken to him that way, least of all a prisoner. He didn't know what to say. His face flushed, he licked his lips.

I grinned up at him before turning my head. He grabbed my wrist before pressing the needle down, etching words into my skin. Fuck salvation. I was on my own now, and I was ready to go that way.

**BIRBIRBIRBIRBIRBIR**

As soon as we pulled up in front of the building I threw open the door and jumped out. We'd followed a trail of blood and screams, all the way here. The last fucker we grabbed swore on his soon-to-be-ended life that Ann was here, which made this out last stop. For his sake she better have been alive when I walked into that room.

"Donny, hold it!" Aldo screamed, running up behind me. I ignored him, making my way to the door and paying to attention to the two Gestapo members posted at the door entrance.

"Donowitz!" he grabbed my arm.

I turned around quickly.

"WHAT?" I demanded, so forcefully that even he, the great Aldo Raine, backed off for a moment.

"Look, I'm here to help her as much as you are, but we can't just run all in there like this. You trying to get us killed?"

"I don't care about us. I just need to find her before they do something bad."

With that I turned around and rushed to the door, pulling a carving knife out of my pocket.

"'Something bad?' What are you, five? This ain't Lancelot and Guinevere. You can't just walk up in there with your sword and save her. We gotta have a plan."

I ignored him, running up to the first guard before quickly and quietly slitting his throat. He gurgled, blood gushing from the serrated skin before falling to the ground. The next look at me and pointed his gun. Aldo came up behind him, grabbing the bottom of his chin and the top of his head before giving a quick snap.

We both looked at each other in disgust. When it came to these cum-lickers, neither of us believed in a painless death, but I was doing what I had to.

I'd like to say I had a little epiphany. I realized how much I loved Annabelle, always wanted to be with her, die old with her, all that shit. But I didn't.

I did love her, but we still weren't on that level yet. It was going to take time, which wouldn't happen if she was dead. Besides, she was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I was able to be myself around her. With the guys you had to act tough, or else you'd be outta there faster than a frog out of boiling water.

It might have come as a surprise, but Aldo was the only person I could really talk to about shit like this. He understood.

"Donny, listen to me!" he grabbed my collar and slammed me up against the wall. I sighed and let him say whatever he had to say. The rest of the guys weren't hard behind, gathering grenades and dynamite from the cars.

"We got to do this right. Do you want her to die in the place? Alone? Because you fucked up and got us all killed? Or do you want to do this orginzed, and find her with little to no trouble."

I stared at him, letting him read the answer in my eyes.

"The guys are going to set a distraction to get most of them out here, then we'll get rid of them. You and me goin' find a guy and take him prisoner, get him to tell us where Annabelle is lead us to her. Once we grab here we're just going to get the hell out of here and let the rest of the guys take care of the rest."

"Fine." I sighed. Plans. I didn't want a plan. I just wanted to blow every single last one of these worthless pieces of shit to get blasted away to hell. I wanted to see every single chunk of their dead meat flying everywhere. Eyes, arms, fingers, on the ground. I wanted to see their blood spatter the walls. On my face. I wanted to kill every last one of these motherfuckers.

"Wait for it then." Aldo let me go before pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it. I watched him. His hands were shaking. I'd only seen him do that once...back when Billie was in the picuture. She was the girl who had turned him into who he was now.

He was nervous. Almost as nervous as I was. He liked Ann. I could tell. The look on his face when he saw her. The way he looked at her. I wouldn't be surprised if he loved her as much as she loved me, and I was fine with that. As long as he didn't try anything. Besides, he would never have her.

We stood there for who knew how long before a loud explosion made me jump. I ran from the alcove, looking at one of the cars. Well, what used to be one of the cars. Now it was a flaming pile of metal, pieces falling from the sky. The flames had jumped from the car to nearby trees, licking the leaves and traveling quicker than the speed of light.

"C'mon." he jerked his head.

I pulled open the door, which surprisingly opened automatically and slipped down a corridor behind Aldo, just in time to step out of sight of a troop of Krauts soldiers, rushing to the door to see what had just happened.

Aldo ran down the corridor, looking back and forth for any sign of humanity. This was a normal medical center, so unless there was something else underground the building plan should have been kind of easy to figure out. Just as expected, a set of stairs was at the end of the hallway, with a guard standing in the front.

I looked at Aldo and grinned before running towards him, screaming like a spartan at the Battle of Thermopylae.

I was here to find my girl.


	25. Tepache

**A/N: I DO NOT own Inglourious Basterds, it is property of Quentin Tarentino. I apologize for the wait, I've been busy the past two weeks studying for finals, but my last day of school was yesterday so I'm done for the summer! And I have the rest of the week off from work which gives me free time to write! Yay! **

**Tepache**

When I awoke again the only thing I was aware of was the pain. It felt as though every single organ in my body. Every single inch of my skin. Every bone, ligature, hair was on fire. I was in pain. A pain that wasn't even describeable, and it covered every part of my body.

I looked around, still only able to see out of one eye. Still facing death. Now I just wanted it to come take me. I needed it. Death was better than this hell.

As I looked around I noticed I was alone. No one in sight. Even more noticeable was the sounds of yelling I could hear echoing around the building. Usually all I heard was silence along with the occasoinal wail of torture from The Angel's other "patients".

"Hello?" I called out, not surprised at the absence of my voice. My throat hurt and burned like hell, and the fact that I no longer had a voice didn't really faze me.

A sudden twitch in my throat caused me to cough violently, an action that caused an intense surge of explosive pain througout my body.

I begged myself to stop, and felt a copper liquid on my lips. I leaned over, letting a tablespoon of blood which had just arrived from my lungs fall from my mouth. I rested my head down on my forearm, both of which were sweating profusely.

I closed my eyes. Well, eye to be technical I suppose.

"Donny." I moaned aloud, as if saying his name would allow him to magically appear.

I knew my body was shutting down. I felt it. The pulse of my wrist was right under my forhead. I could feel it,

My struggled to pull the oxygen into my lungs, then stopped to think? Why was I fighting it? Why was I fighting death.

I gave one last straggled breath and settled into the deep bed the welcomed me. The end of my life. To the end of everything, and I was happy to be there.

**BIRBIRBIRBIRBIRBIR**

"He said down here." Aldo pointed down a hall, concrete walls like the rest of this building. I couldn't imagine anyone being kept here. It was a giant torture chamber.

"Better be down here." I bit my lip. We had gotten rid of the guard about three yards back. After Aldo and I had cut him up then showed him all of th epieces of hmself he was more than willing to tell us where Annabelle was.

Down the other end of the hall ran Utivich, Omar, and Hugo, coming towards us.

"Start knockin' down doors." Aldo patted my shoulder before taking a running start to a door on the left of us.

I followed suit, moving to the right. By now all I could think about was her.

On our way down we had run into some of the prisoners here. Some of the people they had done shit too. It was pretty fucked up. Limbs missing. Bones. Teeth. There were dead bodies. It made me scared. What condition would we find Annabelle in? Would she even still be alive?

I knew she was a fighter, but the thought of someone escaping here alive was a joke.

There was a loud wail as one of the doors kicked down. Another, I ehard a baby crying.

"Here!" came a deep voice. I stepped outside, looking down the hall to find Hugo speaking english for the first time any of us had heard outside of a room.

I pushed people out of the way, not caring and running towards him. I threw him out of the way and walked into the room.

Annabelle was laying across a medical table, her head resting on her arm. There was blood everywhere. Trickling out of her open mouth, from in between her legs. My heat started to pound like crazy.

"Annabelle?" I whispered, not caring about anything or anyone else. I ran over to her, grabbing her. She didn't look like she was alive. Her body was limp.

I grabbed her head, which lolled to the side.

"I need some help in here!" I yelled, panic rising in my chest. There was something I hadn't felt in awhile. Warmth in face face, under my eyes. Before I knew what was happening I felt something wet roll down my cheek.

I wiped my face. Shit. Not her. Anyone but her. Footsteps echoed behind me, rushing into the room and I wrapped my arms tightly around her body.

Annabelle may have been young, but she had shown me things no one else ever had. She was everything I could ever want. Need. It pissed me off that someone could make a girl so right for me then take her away like this. She couldn't be dead. I wouldn't let her.

"She still has a pulse."

I jumped, turning to Utivich who had appeared beside me. He was holding one of Annabelle's hands, his fingers on her wrist.

"You sure?" I asked, running my fingers through her matted hair. Her body was still warm and slippery with sweat, but I had figured she just died minutes ago or something. Was she still alive?

"Yeah I'm sure. We need to get her to a hospital."

"You heard the man. Let's get her out of here." Aldo said loudly.

I kissed her forehead, before leaning down and putting my arms under her legs, cradling her in my arms.

"Hang on there baby girl." I whispered into her ear before carrying out of the room. Whenever I found the bastard that did this to her, there was going to be hell to pay.

**BIRBIRBIRBIRBIRBIR**

I opened my eyes to hear voices. Muffled voices. Sound came to my eyes.

I became aware of the fact that I was not in pain. I was not in fear. My first thought was that I might be dead, but it was such an absurd thought that I knew it couldn't have been true.

I opened my eyes...correction, still eye. I had no idea what the other one was doing. Everything was hazy. Through my eye I could see a blur of white. Beeps. Black hair and tanned skin. I had to be in a hospital.

But as my vision returned, there was only one thing in the entire room that I saw clearly. He was curled up in a chair in the corner, his dark hair falling into his face. His shirt was bloodstained, his boots covered in something I didn't want to think about right now, and he looked like my prince. My prince charming covered in blood and guts.

I smiled, wincing as I felt something tear near my ear.

"Hello..." I groaned, trying to get the attention of the small group of doctors and nurses conversion in the other corner of the room. They all turned around, looking at me in what appeared to be astonishment. Was I really that bad?

"She's awake." one of the nurses shook her head, rushing over towards me.

"Was it really that bad?" I groaned, looking at what I assumed to be the doctors.

Each of them had a grave look about their face. They glanced at each other before two departed, leaving one and three other nurses, including the one standing over me.

"I'm Dr. Abrahms. How are you feeling?"

His eyes were kind. Light grey, wrinkles adorning the outer edges. He was a handsome man, and a small section of grey decorated his hair. He had an American accent, which made me wonder just where the hell we were.

"Um...considering what I just went through I'm just surprised to be alive."I shrugged, trying to play off my death as no big deal.

"Well, not to be a downer but so are we. You've been in a medically induced coma for a week now."

The news hit me hard. So, I had been hovering in limbo for a week. Not dead, not alive. And Donny was here. So did this prove that he did love me? Funny, I wasn't sure what damage had been done to my body but all I cared about was how he felt about me.

"So...please tell me now...what's the damage?"

He sighed, looking over at the nurse before placing a hand on my shoulder. I wanted to know now. And I knew it couldn't be good.

"Well, you have permanantly lost vision in your right eye. We can remove it if you would like, but we chose to leave it in in the event that you regained conscioueness. You have several scars in including the one extending your forehead to the bottom of your ear that will never go away, the brand on your wrist will never go away, and..."

"What?" I insisted as he trailed off.

"The impregnation attempt left you infertile."

I didn't care about the scarring. I didn't care about the eye. The tattoo. I didn't give a fuck about any of those things.

Except the fact. The simple fact. I would never give birth to a child.

Motherhood as something I had planned on putting off until the right time. In my thirties, when I had settled down with a nice man. One who would be able to financially support a family. One who wouldn't mind having a wife with a mind of her own.

But that would never happen.

I would never be able to hold a baby inside of me. Have a daughter who looked like me.

A single tear rolled from my eye, and a whimper escaped my lips. The doctor opened his mouth to say something then closed it, giving me a look of pity. I turned my head,not wanting to look at him, Or anybody.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes. I'll give you some time." he bowed his head before leaving.

As soon as the nurse closed the door behind them the levy was breached. The tears fell with no remorse, and I cried harder than I ever had in my entire life. 17 and infertile. What a great way to finish out my teenage years.


	26. Murray McDavid Scotch

**A/N: I DO NOT own Inglourious Basterds, it is property of Quentin Tarantino. I also do not know how the hell to spell his last name, thankyou for no one complaining about it. **

**Murray McDavid Scotch**

I sat on the front porch, watching the rain fall and hit the grass. It was major deja vu, from the previous time I had been out here but my room was gettng cramped now, and I needed some time to think.

A month in the hospital and two weeks isolated in my room and I had yet to say a word to anybody. I never thought that the fact that I was now unable to have a child would hit me so hard. Hard didn't even explain it. For some reason I couldn't fathom it.

I put my legs up under my chin, listening to the thunder roll louder overhead. I knew Donny was frustrated with me. I had refused to talk to him. Even look at him. Not only was there the internal disaster, but the bruises and cuts all over my face and body just showed how weak I was. I looked hideous. I could see the stares from the guys when I walked around.

Yes it could have happened to anyone else, but the fact that I couldn't fight them off was what really got to me. I had been nothing more than a little girl trying to fit into a mans shoes. What the hell made me think that I could actually hang around with these guys? Fight Nazis? What made me actually think I could win?

I sighed and stood up before making my way back into the house, careful to avoid the eyes of everyone else. I ignored their whispers and stares before quickly making my way up the staircase.

I threw open the door to my room, slamming it behind me before glancing in the mirror.

The mirror.

It was something I had tried to avoid since I got back. The bruises and cuts were a daily reminder of the hell I had been through. Not the mention how gaunt my face was getting.

I grabbed a bottle of perfume before chucking it at my reflection. As soon as both glass objects met each other one cracled while the other shattered, falling to the ground and spilling its contents all over. A sickly sweet smell filled the room and I collapsed down onto the bed,

I swiftly crawled beneath the covers, pulling them up over my head. Now that I thought about it, I hadn't even seen Donny in days. Had he been avoiding me? I certainly didn't blame him. With the way I looked now I disgusted myself.

I closed my eyes, fighting back the disgust and tears welling up inside of me. I was so detached from the world that I didn't even hear the door open, or the footsteps coming towards the bed.

As I felt the weight shift in the bed I curled into a ball, not wanting Donny to see my face, but as I felt his arms slide around my waist I realized something...it wasn't Donny holding me.

"Who is that?" I croaked, refusing to turn around.

"Just me darling calm down."

Aldo pulled a strand of hair out of me face, his other hand around my waist. As much as I wanted to push him away, it felt good to have someone hold me.

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice coming out in a rasp because I had not talked in so long.

"To know why you've been hiding from us for the past few weeks." he snuggled up behind me.

"Why do you think?" I replied.

"If I knew do you think I'd be asking you?"

"...No." I shrugged, burying my face into the pillow.

"Ya know he misses you right? Thinks he done something wrong."

"Who?" I asked, very well knowing.

"That man of yours."

Just as he said it I picked up a hint of Donny in the pillow I was laying on. His musky mixture filled my nose and I relished it, wanting him to be here more than anything but not wanting him to see me this way.

"If he misses me so much why isn't he up here right now?" I replied, staring into the thin cotton.

"Well you're makin' it kind of hard to do that. Besides, I sent him out on a little job up in Dijon."Won't be back for two days."

It did in fact feel good to have a mans hands on my body. No matter who he was. I only wished he was Donny.

"What's got you all down like this baby?" he whispered in my ear, running his fingers trhough my hair.

"Everything..." I felt the words flowing out of my mouth. I didn't care anymore. You can only hold things in for so long.

"...after the shit I went through I'm afraid to even sleep on my own at night. To to mention how fucked up I look now. I'm just a mess. And Donny...I've seen the way he looks at me now Aldo. He wants nothing to do with me. Not to mention the fact that I can't have kids now. And I pretty much made this group look like shit,. I let them torture me. I let them put that shit inside of me. I don't even deserve to be living right now let alone in this house."

Aldo laid there silently for a moment before pressing his body up against mine, tightening his arms around my waist.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked. Trying to squeeze the life out of me by the feel of it.

"You feel that?" he asked.

"What?" I raised my eyebrows, turning my head.

"How hard I am right now."

Sure enough as I focused my attention on what was going on around my ass I could feel Aldo's rock hard cock pressing against me.

"If you're asking to have sex with me as tempting as it is the answer is no."

"Actually I wasn't, but I just wanted to know that as soon as I snuggled up in here with yeh, I got hard. You think I would do that if you were as ugly as you think you were?"

I chuckled weakly.

He moved one of his hands up to my breasts, squeezing them momenarily before I took it and moved it back down to my waist.

"No." I turned and smirked a little.

"Well, at least I tried. You know, we didn't catch that bastard whp did all that shit to you. But we did find his little assistant. Told us you didn't breath a word about us to them, even when you were being tortured."

"...And?"

"That's more than you can say than some of the other guys in here. You may be the first to not talk after getting' electrocuted and shit."

"...I got elctrocuted?" I turned around to face him.

"Believe it."

I nodded and looked down. As I did Aldo moved his hand up my face, grabbing the satin band running around the back of my head.

Yet another lasting effects of my experience with The Angel.

Of course when I awoke he doctors told me there was nothing they could do about my eye. While he had succeeded in changing the color, he had also succeeded in destroying my vision. Whatever drug was used fried my optic nerve, leaving me half blind. Instead of having my eye removed like the doctor had suggessted, I opted to just let it stay there. It wasn't doing any damage or benefitting me any. The eyepatch was solely just for fun. I needed some comical relief after what I had been through.

"Please don't." I grabbed his wrist. I hadn't let anyone see it since I first got the eyepatch.

"Just let me see." he smacked my hand away, ripping it off.

I thpught he was going to blanche. The nurse sure did. When I saw it for myself I even did. It wasn't the fact that this eye was a light green, but there was a milky white ring around border of the iris and the pupil. I knew how awful it looked.

But Aldo didn't have the reactoin I expected. His thumb ran around my eyebrow, softly across the outline of my eyebrow.

"Will you do something for me?" he aked, his voice suddenly soft and caringly as I had ever heard before.

"What?"

"Let me kiss you. Just once."

My breath caught in my throat. Of course I coudln't deny I had an attraction to Aldo, but shouldn't I have talked to Donny about this first? I mean, he was my boyfriend.

Or was he?

"I can see your doubts. Well let me tell you this, I ain't gonna force you into anything, but I can tell you for a fact that Donny ain't gonna get angry."

"Of course you would say that." I giggled.

"There's one thing I ain't it's a lie. I'm more honest then old Abe Lincoln."

"Yeah I just...I haven't even said one word to Donny since I got back. I'm sorry but I can't do this until he gets back."

He nodded then started to get out of the bed before I stopped him, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and pulling him back.

"Okay...I lied. Kiss me now." I shrugged.

Aldo stood there for a moment, shock crossing his face for what I believed was the first time before sitting down on the bed.

I sat up, feeling my collarbone press against my skin. It was strange, since I had lost the weight I felt bones I never really had before. I had never been heavy. Hell never even chunky. Just never stick thin with a pair of breasts.

Aldo leaned down, caressing the side of my face with his hand. It was something that surprised me. He used his hands so caringly. So lovingly. Completely unlike himself. I felt my heartbeat quicken and closed my eyes as he pressed his lips to mine.

The kiss was explosive. Sure nothing that compared to what I felt for Donny but pretty damn close. His lips were so kind and gentle. Not to mention soft. He pushed his tongue inside of my mouth slowly, Exploring. His mouth tasted like tobacco and good whiskey.

Then the door opened. I pushed him off me and looked up the find Donny, standing in the doorway with a suitcase in his hands.

"Donny." I breathed.

He stared at us and swallowed before stepping into the room.

"Donny...I'm so sorry. I just...I don't know what came over me I was just lonely and it felt like-"

He stopped me with a motion of his hand before walking over and without saying anything, pulling me into his arms and kissing me.

"Ya know I'm a fan of the three way but not with another guy. I'm out."

"Well, next time you kiss my girlfriend can you warn me first so I don't have to taste you?"

Aldo slammed the door behind him and I looked up at Donny, suddenly conscious of my appearance. I started to say something but he put a finger on my lips.

"I love you."

Those words sent my world crashing. My heart stopped. Everything else ceased to exist.

He loved me.

He loved me.

Donny loved me.

And with that he reached down before pulling a small velvet box from his pocket and opening it.

"Marry me."

I was stunned. Bewildered. Unable to move. Unable to breath. Donny. The guy who weeks ago had told me were weren't yet a the stage in our relationship where he could tell me that he loved me, was proposing to me.

"B-but...we've only been together for two months if even that. And you said that you weren't ready for love yet."

"I know but the..thing got me thinking. Something can happen to us. At any point, and I don't want to have died always regretting what could have been. I do love you I just...need time to get on your level. I figured I could pop the question now and wait for my feelings to catch up later."

"Donny...it doesn't work like that. Marrige should be between two people who really love one another. I can't go about this like some sort of charade, simling and pretending that you love me."

'"Well, we could make it work. I'm asking you to just put this on your finger and consider it."

I looked down at him before sighing and I nodded.

"Okay." I smiled.

He slid the ring onto my finger. It was a small but beautiful square-cut diamond held by a gold band.

"And it's good to see you alive instead of walkind like a zombie."

I hit him with a pllow. Suddenly, none of the bad shit, the memories even mattered. I was with Donny.

"Good not to be a zombie. And sorry about the kiss. It was kind of just like..."

"Don't worry about it, although I kind of might mind now that we're engaged. "

"I'll keep that in mind."

I wrapped my arms around him tightly, trying to say everything that I couldn't verbally. I had finally gotten what I wanted. I had finally snagged my prize.

Now I just had to keep him.


	27. Creme Yvette

**A/N: I DO NOT own Inglourious Basterds. Reviews please! It would be such a great thing right now. I can't believe I'm on chapter 27 with this story. I mean, I know the chapters are short but...wow. I just got to chapter 40 on my Law & Order: SVU fanfic. This is a delight, and there are many more to come!  
**

**Crème Yvette**

I sighed, giving myself one last look in the mirror. A week later and I was about to have sex with Donny again for the first time.

The past few days he had taken care of me. Stayed in my room with me, helped me get dressed, held me when I cried, helped me get to sleep.

It did seem like he was really warming up to me. He didn't seem like the marriage type at all, but hey...he proposed!

I looked at the faint bruises that remained all over my body. The cuts that had only half-healed. I was disgusted. I was hideous. How the hell did I expect Donny to make love to me?

I sighed and slid my silk robe back on before opening the door and walking back into the bedroom.

Donny was laying across the bed, resting his hands behind his head. As soon as I entered the room he shot up. No doubt from the way I looked.

I got in bed beside him before pulling up the covers.

"Turn off the lights." I commanded.

"What...why?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Please just do it." I pleaded.

He sighed before getting up and flicking off the lightswitch, leaving us in complete darkness. It was one of those cloudy nights where even the moon remained hidden.

"Ow!" Donny exclaimed as he tripped over something his way over. I felt bad, but I would feel even worse if he saw me like this.

He crawled in bed beside me, fumbling around to find the knot it my robe. I stopped him, grabbing his hands and pushing them back before simply grabbing the bottom of the robe, lifting it up and only exposing the part of me that was needed.

"Is something wrong?" Donny asked.

"No." I responded quickly before grabbing him and pulling him on top of me.

Donny groped around, trying to get out of his pants. I wasn't worried about him trying to find his way inside of me. One thing I had learned was that when it came to sex, if a man was seven galaxies away blindfolded and hard he could find his way inside of you.

After finally getting his pants off, Donny fumbled around momentarily. I helped out a bit, spreading my legs apart furthur and grabbing his waist, guiding him into me and gasping loudly. Whatever had been done down there, it hurt like hell right now.

"Are you okay?" Donny asked, stopping halfway. It hurt, but at the same time I was throbbing with need. I needed him. All of him.

"Just wait a second." I breathed, closing my eyes tightly and grimacing, glad he wasn't ab;e to see me.

"Okay." I said before clenhig the sheet tightly as he pushed all of himself inside of me.

It was pain. It was bliss. It was a thick mixture of both. Unlike all the times I had been dominated, whipped, spanked, cut, choked, this pain wasn't pleasure, because never before had it been in such an uncomfortable place. At the same time though, Donny was careful. He checked to be sure I was okay, hesitated before each movement, as though the wrong thing would break me.

"Jesus I can't do this." he suddenly stopped.

"What? Why?" I panted, so close to coming that I could kill him if he didn't start fucking me again.

"It feels like I'm fucking raping you. You're barely even wet."

I opened my mouth to say something but couldn't find the words. I wanted this, needed this. I didn't know the full extent of what had been done to me, and neither did the doctors, but I wanted to erase the memories of those horrible things. I wanted to create new ones. I wanted him.

"Please...baby, honey you don't understand. I need this." I pleaded, putting his hands on my face.

"You need this. Yeah, what about me? I'm supposed to sit here, listen to you in pain, and get off on that? You think I'm some kind of sick guy?" his eyes darkened with a strange anger I couldn't decipher.

"No. Baby, no. Please I just...please. Just make love to me. That's all I want."

Donny looked down at me, muttered something before slowly pushing again.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, tightening them as he quickened. Suddenly he began grunting loudly, moving faster, recklessly, carelessly. It hurt-no killed.

"Donny." I whimpered, in am immense amount of pain. He ignored me, only thrusting faster.

"Donny please stop!" I choked, but he ignored me, putting a hand over my mouth. I knew he was about to come but I felt like I was about to rip open painfully.

"DONNY!" I screamed before pushing him off me with all of my strength.

I looked up at him. I could only make out a few features in the darkness, but he looked furious.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" he roared before lifting his fist and bringing it down quickly on a pillow, mere centimeters from my head.

He grabbed it and threw it across the room before grabbing his clothes and storming out, leaving me sobbing and immobile on the bed.

It took a good half hour before I was able to move. I was just getting ready to sit up when the door opened and Hugo flicked on the light switch.

He took one look at me. Naked, sobbing, the sheets covered in blood, before walking over without a word.

He bent over and grabbed me, cradling me in his arms before walking over to the bathroom and placing me in the tub, turning on the hot water.

As he left I sat there, staring at the water running from the spiket. My fiance had raped me. He hated me.

The tears fell without me even really feeling them. Emotions ran through me. I was afraid. I was angry. I was shocked. Donny. My Donny.

It stung. It burned. It felt like something had been torn inside of me. Hugo returned before turning off the water and looking at me.

He grabbed my hand, which had been resting on the edge of the tub before giving it a squeeze and slamming it behind him, leaving me all alone in the world.

**BIRBIRBIRBIRBIRBIRBIR**

I was leaning down in the fridge before Aldo grabbed me, pulling me out and getting me with a punch to the jaw so fierce that it sent me reeling.

"What the fuck was that for?" I exclaimed, holding my jaw. Stars danced in front of my eyes. What the fuck was his problem.

"This is my problem!" he yelled before throwing a balled up set of bed sheets. I caught them in surprise, staring up at him in confusion.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I asked. He had to have been drunk.

"My problem is the blood on those sheets Donowitz! Blood from yer so-called girl that yeh raped half an hour ago!"

I stared down at him, my eyes making their way down to the ball of linens I held in my hand. Sure enough as I rotated, I caught a glimpse of red. I threw them to the ground before looking down.

I had tried not to think about it. I don't know what the hell happened. I just lost control. She kept driving me to fuck her, and I had been getting shit from Aldo all week for what had happened to her. He blamed me. It wasn't like I tried to rape her, it just...happened.

"I didn't mean for it to happen. It just...did."

Aldo's eyes flashed. The way they got when we was angry. If I got the chance I could easily pin him down my Hugo was standing at the entrance to the kitchen.

"It just did? You raped her Donny! You left her cryin' up there, bleedin'! Like an animal!"

"Why is it even your concern? You seem to be forgetting that she's mine, not yours."

That's what did it. Aldo grabbed my coller before throwing me across the room. I hit the counter, falling down to the floor. Damn, he was stronger than he looked.

He put a foot on me before Hugo walked over. None of us said anything, and Hugo crouched down beside me before hawking one right in my face.

His kraut spit landed right on my forehead. Bastard.

"Get the hell out my house." Aldo growled into my ear before getting off me. Both of the left, slamming the door.

What the hell had I done?

**BIRBIRBIRBIRBIRBIRBIR**

I watched Hugo sitting in the corner of the bathroom as I laid in the tub. He had yet to say anything since he first came in, and things were now getting a little awkward.

Not to mention the fact that none of the guys seemed to remember the fact that I was a woman now. I got barged in on naked all the time, and none of them seemed to even care. Not that I really minded either, it was just something I wasn't used to.

_Wie sand Sie fuhlen?_ he suddenly asked.

**(How are you feeling?)**

I looked up, into his cold eyes, which were now full of something else. Emotion? Life. I never really knew he was anything other than...well, Hugo.

_Wie scheiße. Wie sollte ich fühlen, werden?_ I sighed, resting my head on my knees.

**(Like shit. How should I be feeling?)**

Hugo chuckled, before opening his mouth to say something. Before he could, Aldo opened the door and walked in.

The two men looked at each other and Aldo whispered something before Hugo glanced at me and departed.

Aldo closed the door behind hi, walking over and putting his hands in his pockets. He sat on the edge of the tub.

"You ready to get out?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Can you walk?"

"Probably not." I sighed.

He leaned down, feeling around to get a grip on my body before lifting me out of the water.

I shivered in his muscular arms, not even caring about the fact that I was naked anymore. More humiliating things had just happened.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me to the bed and set me down carefully, gently, as though he would break me if he didn't.

"Let me get you a towel." he mumbled before returning to the bathroom.

He came back a few seconds later. The sheets on the bed were fresh. Stripped, as though everything that had just happened had been erased.

Aldo came back, putting the towel around my body and wrapping it tightly before grabbing a pile of blankets that was in the chair in the corner of my room. It was a warm early June evening, but I was freezing. Was it shock? Or just the bath.

I lay down, clutching the pillow. They hadn't gotten rid of those. It still smelled like him. Still smelled like my bat-weilding warrior. As I looked over I noticed a white stain on the floor. He must have came as soon as I pushed him off. I needed him here. Missed him.

I choked back the sobs, but it didn't work. Before I knew it I was grasping the pillow, spilling tears into it.

I didn't hear Aldo until he was sitting beside me, pulling me into his arms and rocking me gently.

He kicked his shoes off, pulling back the covers and getting into the bed with me,

"It's okay to cry. Just get up inside the nook there."

"What?" I sat up, chuckling lightly.

"In my nook. Get in that nook. Right here." he swept me into the space between his head and shoulder. I buried my face, allowing myself this once to let go.

The ring on my finger felt heavier than ever, and I couldn't help but wonder...would I ever get him back?


	28. Orange Tundra

**A/N: I DO NOT own Inglourious Basterds. Omg I love summer vacation. And the fact that I have the next week off from work. This is fabulous. **

**Orange Tundra**

I woke up, opening my eyes slowly, only aware of the fact that I was in someones arms. But that someone wasn't the man I was used to, or the man I needed.

Aldo snorted loudly underneath me and I slid out from beneath his arms before getting out of the bed. It was then that I realized I was still naked.

As I looked down at the fluffy pink towel that I had been wrapped in, it did make me smile to know that he hadn't tried anything. Even nicer was that he stayed the night.

As I walked to the bathroom I was made aware of a searing pain in between my legs. I didn't know what it was, but it hurt like hell. I sat down on the toilet, feeling something warm in between my thighs. I looked down. Blood.

I knew it couldn't be my period. I had just had it two weeks ago in the hospital.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." I said weakly. I didn't care, I just wanted the pain to end.

Hugo opened the door, coming in. He looked at me, naked and clutching the toilet. The blood dripping from the bowel.

_Tut mir Leid. _he quickly ducked out.

**(Sorry.)**

_Kein warten darauf zuruckkommen btte! Es is nicht was Sie halten es wirklich schlecht tut weh... _I pleaded, covering my chest.

**(No wait come back please! It's not what you think...it hurts really bad.)**

He turned around and came back before closing the door and sighing. He stood in front of me, kneeling in between my legs.

_Offnen Sie Ihre Beine. _he looked away.

**(Open your legs.)**

I did as told, wincing as a tearing sensation reached my nerve endings. Hugo leaned forward, looking with a furrowed brow. He put a hand on my inner thigh, gently putting an index finger on my vulva.

"You need sticthes." he said quietly in english. I looked down at him, biting my lip to keep the tears from welling up in my eyes. My Donny had done this to me.

"I was to become a docter before the war. I was in University of Freiburg up until three years ago. Then I was drafted."

"Oh." I replied.

"Stay here. I be back." he stood before walking to the closet and grabbing a couple of towels then setting them on the sink and closing the door behind him. I leaned forward and rested my head on my knees,

He returned twenty minutes later, a steel box with a lock on it in hand.

"You can walk?" he asked.

I nodded before standing up, ignoring the searing pain and amount of blood trickling down my thighs. I followed him back into the bedroom, where Aldo seemed to have vacated the premises without a word. Hugo brought the towels, setting them down on the bed and motioning for me to get on them.

I lay down, making sure the towels were under me. Aldo walked into the room, looking back and forth with raised eyebrows.

"I need stitches." I explained.

"Ah." he replied. "I suppose I should be leaving then." he turned back towards the door.

"No, wait stay. Please."

He turned around, closing it behind him before walkign back and sitting on the bed beside me.

Hugo unlocked them opened the box, rummaging around before pulling out a small bottle of whiskey, a needle, iodine, and some thread.

"Drink. This will hurt."

I nodded before taking the bottle happily and unscrewing the cap. I tossed it back, hoping it would soothe my troubles, and the pain.

"Ready?" he asked a few minutes later after I was good and buzzed with my empty stomach.

I grabbed Aldo's hand and nodded. Guess I was going to have to be.

**BIRBIRBIRBIRBIRBIRBIRBIRBIR**

I sighed as I watched the sun rise. Shit. I couldn't believe where I was right now. Not just geographically, but at this part in my life.

And there was the fact that I couldn't stop thinking about what I did to her. I had raped my own girlfriend. My fiance. Who wasn't even a legal adult yet.

I sat down on the grass. What the fuck was I supposed to even do now? I couldn't fly back to the states and tell my pops Aldo kicked me out for raping my 17 year old girl? That wouldn't go over well with my old man at all. It would probably make my mother keel over and die.

I didn't know where I was going to go. As of now I was somewhere in the country, trying to decide what to do. Aldo had been livid. When he was pissed, there was no way of making it up. If I went back he'd probably beat the shit out of me and more.

I looked back at the car with all of my shit in it. That night before she had gotten taken, she told me she loved me, and she's told me every night sine then.

I thought I didn't love her but...did I really even know what the fuck love was?

The answer to that was a resounding no.

Puppy love. That was all I had ever experieced. So why the hell had I kidded myself into thinking that I wasn't in love with her? When I really thought about it...I was. I had been all along. Sure we never really did anything other than fuck, but what about the nights we talked? About her life? My life? Her beliefs, what she thought about the world, everything.

And then I realized that I did love her.

And I had lost her.

"Fuck that." I muttered before standing up and going back to the car. The least I could do was apologize. Fuck Aldo. Fuck Hugo. Fuck all of them. I just wanted to see her.

**BIRBIRBIRBIRBIRBIRBIRBIRBIR**

"Here you go beautiful." Aldo handed me a glass of orange juice before sitting down on the bed beside me, where I had been for most of the day. Hugo was right...the stitches had hurt like a mother. And I was really in no position to be walking around right now.

"Thanks. What's going on?" I asked.

The entire day the guys had been running past my room in a frenzied haze.

"We're organizing a little mission with Hammersmark at a tavern up there. I'm sending up Archie."

I sighed.

"I suppose this means I won't be participating in said mission." I bit my lip.

"You supposed right. You need to get better."

I leaned my head back before taking a sip from my drink.

"Thankyou." I said softly, looking up at Aldo.

"Fer what?"

"For being so great to me."

I put a hand on his cheek. God if I hadn't met Donny first, I'd be rolling around in this bed with Aldo right this second.

He kissed my hand, leaning in before stroking my jawline.

"I hate you but I love you." he whispered quietly.

"For what?" I turned my head, out lips centimeters apart.

"Fer being so beautiful."

With that he leaned in and kissed me softly, gently. It wasn't really one of those intense kisses. Not even a passionate one. More like the first one you shared with a guy in middle school. I wanted to kiss him back. I wanted to hold him, feel him against me.

But I wasn't his. No matter what Donny did to me, I would never belong to anyone except him.


	29. Poire Williams

**A/N: I DO NOT own Inglourious Basterds. **

**Poire Williams**

"Check."

I leaned back in my chair. For the past three hours I had been out on the back porch, completely demolishing Utivich at chess.

"What? No!" he exclaimed, leaning forward.

"I've got your king cornered with two rooks you can't possibly get out!"

He stared down at the board before standing up angrily and walking away.

"C'mon where you going?" I exclaimed, giggling loudly.

He slammed the screen door behind him and disappeared inside of the house, leaving me alone with Aldo who was sitting on the other end, working on a pipe.

I walked over to him before sitting down on his lap, the rocking chair he was sitting in creaking in protest heavily.

"Hi beautiful." he sighed, looking at the garden in front of us. It had been two days now since the fiasco. No word from Donny. Not that I expected there to be any.

During the day I kept myself occupied. Cooking for the guys. Helping with their latest mission. Hanging out with Hugo or Aldo.

But at night it was a different story.

Aldo no longer trusted himself to sleep with me at night, and neither did I. Both of us knew if we continued any longer sex would ensue, which left me in an empty bed, remembering what once was.

Not only that, but the faint smell of Donny on the pillowcase I refused to wash. His side of the bed was now empty. I missed having him sleeping beside me, his arms around me.

Not to mention the fact that I just couldn't bring myself to take off the ring. Couldn't bring myself to part with one of the last things I had left from him.

"Whatcha thinkin' bout?" he asked, rocking back and forth, blowing smoke rings.

"What do you think?" I sighed.

He looked up at me before nodding.

"I ever tell you abou' my girl?"

"You have a girl?" I asked. I now knew how different he was around women. I wouldn't be surprised if he had a wife and seven little girls back at home.

"Had. Long time ago. Met her in a bar. She bought me a drink. Women don' usually do that. Anyway, we knocked back a few. Went back to 'er place, things got hot. Woke up in the mornin' and she was gone."

"...Wow. Sorry to hear that?"

"I loved tha' woman."

"Hm. One night. Was the sex good?"

"Yep."

I stared at him, hesitating before leaning forward and kissing the corner of his mouth. He looked at me, putting a hand on my face.

"Don' blame me when I do somethin' I shouldin'"

I smirked. That was true. I couldn't keep expecting him to keep his honor. I sure as hell wasn't for myself.

"Hey, whatever happens, happens." I shrugged.

He sighed before nudging me to get off.

"Why?" I whined.

"Because I'm hard and if I stay out 'ere under you for anotha second things just migh' get a little outta control."

I stood up and let him go back inside before sitting down in the big rockign chair, curling up.

Maybe I should get a dog or something.

I heard the sound of heavy footsteps on the grass and looked up. My heart stoopped. My blood ran cold. Donny was standing in front of me.

"Annabelle."he said, quickly rushing towards me.

I walked to him, waiting until he got up the stairs. As he came closer I spread my arms.

Then nailed him right in the jaw.

He fell back, missing a step and falling right on his back on the grass beneath.

"Shit." he muttered, rubbing his jaw.

I yanked off the ring before chucking it at him roughly and pulling open the door, running inside.

As I rushed inside I ran smack into Aldo. He sent me reeling back into the kitchen counter and I fell to the floor.

"Annie! Wha' the hell!" he exclaimed, pulling me up into his arms before looking behind me as the screen door slammed.

Donny had walked inside, staring at Aldo. The two men looked at each other and Aldo pushed me away before rushing towards Donny.

I should have seen it coming. A man of Donny's size. A guy with Aldo's strength. There was no way in hell that would be pretty.

The screen door came down as Aldo lunged towards Donny, tackling him. They both rolled out of side and I sprinted outside to find Aldo on top of him, pommeling him with punches.

I wasn't sure what to do. Donny had broken my heart. Raped me. Humiliated me. But more importantly broke my heart. Nevermind the stitces in my vagina. He broke my fucking heart. Like that could be stitched. I was a seventeen year old girl I was going to be scarred for life.

But at the same time I watched in complete horror as Aldo bloodied his face. His beautiful face. Aldo's own was contorted with rage. Spattered with blood. And that made me realize something...

Did Aldo love me?

A love triangle really wasn't going to work right now. We had other things to get through.

"Stop." I whispered, as Donny rolled on top, wrestling Aldo with all of his might.

"Stop!" I exclaimed. Over the grunts and wet sounds of fists meeting bone I could barely hear myself.

"STOP!"

I ran over before pushing Donny off Aldo and standing in between them both.

They both panted and glared at one another. I knew at any second they would push by me to get to one another.

"Guys don't do this. Can't we just sit down and talk about this?"

"Talkin' is fer pussies baby girl I fight like a man." Aldo snarled before pushing past me.

"NO!" I screamed and jumped in front of Donny.

Before I knew it Donny had grabbed me and shoved me out of the way so hard I collided into the house, nearly taking out the window. I expected them to both stop and check to see if I was okay, but as I looked up they had resumed fighting, throwing punches and yelling at each other through gritted teeth.

I put my hands on my hips and sighed. At this point I was prepared to let them fight it out until Aldo whipped out his swatstika-carving knife.

"Oh shit." I muttered. It was big enough to carve a fucking mammoth. Donny didn't stand a chance. Besides, I wasn't really in the mood to deal with getting rid of a dead body from the back yard.

Aldo swung. Donny rolled. They grabbed at each others wrists. I jumped down the stairs ignoring the pain below my waist before jumping on Donny's back.

We rolled over and I pushed him away before Aldo ran towards us in a haze of confusion and anger.

It really was an accident. Donny had been so close to me I supposed Aldo thought he could snag him with the knife. Not to mentiont he fact that I could only see out of one eye so I couldn't really dodge it that well.

But he got me instead.

We all froze and I looked down as I saw the knife sticking out from between two of my ribs. It didn't really hurt at first, it was more of shock from the fact that I had a knife coming out of me.

"Um...this...isn't good." I looked down at it. Blood was slowly seeping around the wound. I knew if I pulled the knife out I would be in more trouble than I was in now.

"Shit. Annie. I'm so sorry." Aldo clammored. For the first time in history I saw panic on his face.

"Okay, I'm thinking we should just get me into the house." I breathed, the pain blossoming.

Donny leaned forward to pick me up but Aldo smacked his hands away before gingerly picking me up.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, wincing as the stab wound absolutely screamed with pain. It figured. I got over one wound only to fall victim to another.

Aldo carried me back into the house.

"HUGO!" he screamed.

He set me down on a table in the kitchen, grabbing my hand tightly. Hugo entered the room seconds later, holding his pistol. Ready for something.

"Annie got stabbed." he panted, refusing to let Donny come any closer to me.

Hugo looked back and forth between Donny and Aldo, and the knife potruding from under my breast.

"Did that pig do this?" he asked, nodding at Donny.

"It was an accident!" I interuppted before anyone could blame anyone else. Donny pushed a strand of hair out of my face and I involuntarily flinched away from him. He looked away before backing from me.

Hugo nodded before leaving the room to get his things.

"I'm goin' to kill you." Aldo growled as soon as he disappeared, turning to Donny.

"You're the one who stabbed her!" Donny exclaimed.

"CAN WE PLEASE JUST FOCUS ON THE KNIFE COMING OUT OF ME?" I threw up my arms.

They both looked down at me and Donny swore before pacing the room back and forth. Aldo followed him with his eyes, his fists clenched.

Hugo returned with his metal box and a handful of towels.

"Did it hit anything?" he asked.

"I think it slid in between my ribs." I shook my head.

"Take off dress." he commanded, grabbing another knife and handing it to Aldo.

Aldo quicky stabbed the thin fabric of my dress before tearing it off.

Hugo looked at the knife, deciding what to do.

"I will have to snap knife." he tilted his head.

"NO!" Aldo exclaimed.

We all looked at him and I rolled my eyes.

"If you pull it out with a clean yank the only thing you'll have to worry about is me bleeding out." I looked down. Hugo seemed to be thinking along the same line.

"I will pull knife out then. You must put pressure on wound." he looked up at Aldo.

Aldo nodded, looking down at it.

Hugo grabbed a handful of towels, putting them around the knife. As I looked past him the rest of the guys were now crowding around the kitchen to see my latest incident.

He wrapped his hand around the knife handle, grasping it tightly.

"On count of three." he looked at me.

I nodded, inhaling sharply.

_Drei..._ he began.

**(Three...)**

"Aw c'mon man speak English." Aldo whined.

_Zwei... _

**(Two...)**

I bit my lip in anticipation.

_Eine._ he grunted before ripping the knife out of me sharply.

I exhaled at once, the blood spraying in front of me. My eyes rolled in the back of my head and I became immediately dizzy.

"Stay with me Annie." Aldo said softly, attempting to staunch the heavy blood flow.

I grabbed one of his arms, slipping on the fringe of consciouness. Hugo muttered something only I could understand. Before he could stitch it up he had to stop the blood flow, or else I would bleed from the inside and that really wouldn't be any good to me.

It was Aldo's voices that was coaching me to stay alive, but it was Donny's prescence that kept me there.

And then a thought struck me.

Was it possible for me to love both of them?

I romance-novel love trianlge with hot and heavy passoin and danger had never been in my plans, but nothing ever really went according to plan did it?

No.


	30. Chambord

**A/N: I DO NOT own Inglourious Basterds. So yes I am thinking about ending this soon so that I can move onto the sequel. I've made a final decision, this will be the last chapter. The sequel will be called_ Harlot, Bear, Apache__. _Look for it within the next few days.**

**Chambord**

"Won't stop bleeding." Hugo's voice cracked as he and Aldo continued to press bloody towels down on her torso.'

"What the hell do you mean she won't stop?" I exclaimed, leaning forward.

"Ain't it obvious!" Aldo snarled, pushing down forcefully.

She moaned, her upper lip twitching.

I put a hand on her face, stroking her jaw.

"Don' touch her!" Aldo smacked my hand away.

I rolled my eyes, ignoring him. I had just come to talk to her. Ask her to forgive me. And this is what happened. Now she was laying on the table, bleeding out. Like I gave a shit. I loved her.

I put my hand in my pocket and felt the ring she had just thrown at me.I grabbed her hand, waiting until Aldo and Hugo were occupied before slipping it back onto her ring finger.

She grabbed my hand weakly, opening her eyes. Eye. However she saw.

She reached out her other hand, grabbing for Aldo, then grabbing for me and pulling us both down.

"Guys..." she croaked weakly.

We both leaned in close, next to her mouth.

"I love you both."

We both straightened up and looked at each other. I knew she had always talked about loving him like a brother, but when I walked in on them during that kiss...

At first I had thought it was just a kiss. Aldo was just that kind of guy, but the way she looked after. I had my doubts.

I guess I was right.

"Must get her to hospital." Hugo suddenly spoke up.

Annabelle twitched underneath us, her chest rising and falling heavily. It looked like she was about to start seizing or something. Shit it was scary.

Aldo picker her up, wrapping the bloodied towels around her before stepping over the screen door and carrying her to the car.

I followed, ignoring Hugo's death glare and the stares from the other guys. As soon as Aldo slammed the door I reopened it, getting in beside her.

"What the hell you think you doin'?" Aldo asked.

"What the hell does it look like? I'm coming too."

"No you ain't."

"Fucking stop me then."

He pulled out the bloodied knife before Hugo pushed through the both of us, opening the door to the driver's seat.

Aldo and I glared at each other before both opening the door and getting in. Fuck if I was leaving. Fuck if he was leaving. I guess we would both just have to see who she chose.

If she came through.

**BIRBIRBIRBIRBIRBIRBIRBIRBIR**

I opened my eyes, looking up at a white ceiling.

My vision came slowly, black dots appearing before it finally came to me. I rubbed my eye vigoriously, trying to restore it as quickly as possible.

"Ah, you're awake. Perfect timing too." a man smiled over me, his voice tainted with a distinct New York accent.

"Where am I?" I asked, fully well knowing where I was.

"Hospital."

"Where?" I asked. Was I back in the states?

"This is an underground hospital. We do work on American soldiers and German double agents over here."

"Oh. Yeah...so how long have I been here?"

"Just a day. We had to put you under to stop the bleeding but we finally did. Let me tell you though you are a lucky woman. If that knife had been but a millimeter over you would not be here with us.

I smiled, looking away. As far as I could see the room was empty, although there were flowers everywhere. On a stand next to me were several roses, my favorite.

"Yeah you've had quite a few guys in here. All wanted to make sure you were doing alright. You one of the Basterds?"

I nodded.

"Well that explains a lot. Well, you'll have to be in here for another day or two just so we can monitor you for infection and then we'll have you out on your way."

"That sounds like a relief." I gave another small smile.

"We have you on several antibiotics and a pro-coagulant. Now, we've noticed that there seems to be a little...tension with the men? Who do you wish to see first? We had to keep everyone out of here to prevent fighting."

I sighed. Of course this would be the first problem I awoke to. Insane love triangle. Hell, why not add Hugo and make it a love trapezoid? Better yet, I could call up Bridget von Hammersmark and ask her to come join. Love pentagon. Couldn't get any more dramatic than that.

"We can hold them out until you're discharged although I'm sure you'll still have this problem long after you get out." the doctor smiled.

"Got that right. Fine. Bring them both in." I sighed.

He nodded before turning to fetch them both. The sad part was the fact that he knew which two men I was talking about.

I waited anxiously, still rubbing my eye. I made a note to talk to the doctor about this other eye. At first I thought it looked kind of cool, but now it was just downright annoying. I couldn't do anything with it, yet it was still there. I felt like Claus von Staffenberg.

The door opened and I didn't have to look to hear the massive footsteps of two muscular men trying in vain to push past one another.

Aldo grabbed my hand on one side, and I felt the weight of Donny's ring on the other. I looked back and forth between the both of them, trying to think of a way to say what I had to say.

I vaguely remembered uttering the words. It was only because I was sure I was dying, and I just wanted both of them to know that I loved them.

But I wasn't dead.

So now it was out there.

And the worst part, was the fact that it was true.

**BIRBIRBIRBIRBIRBIRBIRBIRBIR**

Two days later and I was sitting on the back porch, once again. Aldo and Donny were on either side of me, still at each other's throats but I had two days to think over what I had to say, and I had finally worked up the nerves to say it.

"Both of you...are really handsome guys. You've both been great to me. Donny, I love you, but you did something to me that I am sure I'll never forget. Aldo, you took care of me. You treated me like a princess. You made me feel like every woman should..."

They both stared at me, simply waiting for me to make my choice.

"I know you guys are expecting me to choose, but I can't do that. I love both of you,and right now I'm not sure which one over the other."

"So what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Donny snapped.

"It means, that I'm going to choose who I want, when I want. That means as of now no commitments. No jealously. No anything. I am no ones girlfriend. I am no ones fiance. I am free to do what I please, and that is exactly what I'll do."

"So...I still don't get it." Donny trailed off.

"It means this, Donny, would you like to have dinner tomorrow?"

He looked at me in confusion, better nodding slowly.

"Okay, and Aldo,would you like to have dinner the next night?"

"Why do I have to go after him?"

"Just answer the question."

"Fine. Yes."

"Good, then I think that explains that."

I stood up before turning around and throwing open the new screen door and smiling. I was one eye less and two men more. I was in control now, and I couldn't be happier.


	31. THIS IS NOT ANOTHER CHAPTER

THIS IS NOT ANOTHER CHAPTER!

I just wanted to let you all know that the new story is up. It's called Harlot, Bear, Apache. If I'm on your author alerts you should know it's up. If not...well I'm telling you now.

Thanks bye! 


End file.
